One Night
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: All it took was one fateful night for 2 separate lives to come together. He in his mid-30's and she just turned 30.. Two very different people attracted to each other the first time their eyes met. Matt/OC, Jeff/OC. **FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the WWE. Names with an (*) are the only names I own.**

_**One Night**_

Characters:

Matt Hardy

Jeff Hardy

Nicole Hardy*

Krista Hardy*

Shannon Moore

Gregory "Shane" Helms aka: Hurricane

Claude G "The Legend" Hardy

Leigh Williams*

Angela Michaels*

Brittney Smith*

John Cena

Chris Jericho

Randy Orton

Adam "Edge" Copeland

Maria Kanellis

Michelle McCool

Candice Michelle

Lisa Marie "Victoria" Varon

Amy "Lita" Dumas

Mickie James

(more characters to be added later)

_**Summary:**_

All it took was one fateful night for 2 separate lives to come together. He in his mid-30's and she just turned 30.. Two very different people attracted to each other the first time their eyes met. Matt/OC, Jeff/OC.

**Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! We are live here in the Emerald City, Seattle, Washington!" the first announcer stated.

Matt Hardy was sitting in his dressing room waiting for his match against Jack Swagger, he knew how the match was going to turn out, but that wasn't what he was thinking about. It had only been three months since that horrible night and he just couldn't erase it from his memory. To him it seemed like it had just happened yesterday.

_**Flashback:**_

_4 months ago..._

_It was 3:33 am on February 22, 2005 and Matt walked downstairs to get some water after a passionate lovemaking session with his live-in girlfriend Amy. As he was walking over to the refrigerator, he noticed Amy's bag on the counter. He pulled out her cell phone and called her voice mail. She hadn't checked her voice mail in several days. Matt listened to the messages and Adam had been burning up her phone. There were a few messages from Adam that were a dead give away that something was going on. _

_Matt proceeded to listen to the messages and in the course of the messages, Adam had stated that he wanted her to call him and that he can't sleep at night if she's not with him and he stated that he loved her over and over again. Matt forwarded the messages to both of his phones as well as Hurricane's phone. After doing that Matt proceeded to go up stairs and jerk the covers off of Amy. _

_Matt told her to sit and they were going to play a little game of "Tell the ******* truth." Matt played the messages that he had just forwarded to his phone and Amy started crying. Matt started yelling at Amy as he felt betrayed by her. _

_"So you've been ******* him, huh?" Matt yelled. "What the hell? I love you? I love you? He loves you?"_

_Matt paced the bedroom in anger._

_"I am going to go call this mother ****** and you are going to stand there and listen." Matt yelled._

_Matt headed towards the bedroom door and turned around and looked at Amy sitting on the bed._

_"Get your bad knee, get your bags and get the hell out of my house." Matt demanded._

_Matt felt there was nothing more that could be done about it. He knew that she had been cheating on him, lying to him and she betrayed him. Matt told her to leave, but then told her to stay as he was going to call Adam in front of her. Matt and Amy stood in the living room as Matt called Adam._

_"Adam. Hey, Mother ******! I heard some messages that you left my girlfriend. "I love you!" What the **** is that about? You sorry piece of ****. Wait til I get my hands on you! I'm going to slap the **** out of you! Call me back Adam. I'm sure your wife is going to like these messages as I am about to call her right now and tell her about this horse ****! And I'm going to send her these messages. As a matter of fact if it interests you, I've already sent them to Shane. And every mother ****** is going to know this ****. So If I was you, I would quickly call me back. You sorry piece of ****, mother ******! And I'm going to send this to Lisa." Matt left the message on Adam's phone._

_Amy stood there and cried. As Amy was leaving she tried to hug Matt. _

_"Just get the **** out. Don't touch me." Matt stated._

_"But I've got so much stuff here." Amy stated._

_"Just leave! Your ******* stuff will be fine here. You can get it later. Just get out of my sight. Because just seeing you, your sight is making me ******* sick. " Matt stated with some kindness even though he was so furious._

_A few days later, Matt logged into his website and took all the pictures of Amy down. He had always treated her as number one and she treated him as number two. Matt walked through his house and took all the pictures of her down. He even through one of her poster size pictures off of his balcony and ran over it with his car. _

**Present day**

Matt was so zoned out that he didn't hear his younger brother, Jeff Hardy and their manager and Jeff's wife, Krista come into the room. Jeff and Krista had just gotten married a mere month before Matt and Amy broke up. They never knew what was going to happen. Jeff and Krista loved having Amy around and thought of her as part of the family. In fact they were sure that Matt and Amy would be the next to get married.

"Matt?" Jeff called out to his brother. But no answer.

"Matthew?" Krista called out. Still no answer.

"Matthew Moore Hardy! Are you in there?" Jeff stated as he touched his brother's shoulder.

Matt jumped but said nothing.

"Matty, are you ok?" Krista asked.

"Yeah. I will be just fine." Matt responded. "You know, you're the only one who I let call me that?"

"Yeah, I know. Must mean I'm special." Krista responded with a gentle smile.

"That you are. You have a wonderful man for a husband and an awesome brother-in-law who lets you call him "Matty."" Matt jokingly responded.

"You know, I am lucky to have you both in my life. And your dad and sister too." Krista responded as her long brown hair that was streaked with green and purple highlights cascaded over her shoulders.

"Are you ready for your match, bro?" Jeff asked as he took a seat next to Krista.

"As ready as I ever will be." Matt responded as he stood up and walked out to await his cue.

Meanwhile out in the crowd about 5 rows back from ringside sat three best friends. Two of which surprised the third with the tickets to Friday Night Smackdown. Leah, Brittney and Angela had been best friends for as long as they could remember. And tonight was a special night. It was Leah's thirtieth birthday and they knew she was a huge fan of the WWE, especially Matt Hardy. Leah's friends had another surprise for her after the show. They were taking her to a local club for some much needed fun.

Leah got really excited as she heard Matt's theme song and his name being announced. She snapped as many pictures as she possibly could. She watched Matt's match against Jack Swagger so intently. When Matt went for the pin, she wished that he would pin her like that.

Matt made his way backstage and to his dressing room after defeating Jack Swagger and retaining the Intercontinental Championship title. Matt was happy that he won the match despite his mood earlier. Jeff and Krista congratulated him and told him that there were a bunch of guys and Diva's headed out to a local club for some drinks and dancing after the show.

"Do I have to go?" Matt asked as he undid the laces on his boots.

"Yes. You have to go. What else are you going to do? Go sulk in your hotel room?" Jeff responded.

"As a matter of fact yes." Matt answered.

"Please come out with us, Matty! If not for you then, for me?" Krista asked making a sad puppy dog face at her brother-in-law.

"Oh alright! I'll go. But I'm only doing it so you stop making that sad face." Matt responded as he headed into the shower.

"Finally! It's about time he gets out for some fun." Krista said to Jeff.

"Yeah really. I know he loved her, but four months is enough grieving over the break up." Jeff stated.

After the show ended, Leah, Brittney and Angela headed out to their car and towards the club. Little did they know that fate was going to play a part in tonights fun. Matt, Jeff, Krista, Randy, Shane, John and Chris headed to the same club and Maria, Candice, Michelle and Victoria followed behind them in their limo.

After arriving at the club they quickly found an empty table and ordered drinks. After downing a few drinks to help them relax, everyone but Matt hit the dance floor. Matt watched as everyone had a great time. Matt scanned the room to see if there was anyone else there that he knew. As see looked over near the entrance, he noticed a group a girls that had just walked in. One of the girls had long light brown hair with a hint of natural red highlights that stood out when the light hit her head just right.

Matt took another sip of his drink as he watched her and friends walk through the club and take seats at a booth across the room from Matt. He couldn't help but notice that the same girl with the long hair was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt of the Hardy Boyz and a Hardy Boyz necklace.

"She's a fan." he muttered to himself.

On the other side of the room, Leah and her friends ordered their drinks. Angela got up and went over to the bar and told them that it was Leah's thirtieth birthday too see if they could do something special for her. After their first round of drinks, the waitress brought over a small round cake with number thirty in candles on top. Her friends sang happy birthday to her. Matt couldn't help but smile when he saw Leah smile and laugh.

"Hey Matt! What are you staring at?" Shane asked as he and Maria rejoined the table.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Matt responded quickly.

"Sure! Nothing. Like I would believe that after seeing you staring like that. What does she look like?" Maria teased.

"I'm not staring at anyone." Matt stated as Jeff and Krista sat back down.

"Hey Nero. Matt was staring at someone across the room and it was like he was in a trance." Shane tattled to Jeff.

"Um, yeah ok. Whatever you say Shane." Jeff responded taking a sip of his beer.

Shane and Maria soon headed back to the dance floor and Krista headed to the bar to order another drink.

"Were you really staring at girl?" Jeff asked.

"Actually, yeah. She's sitting over there with her friends." Matt responded pointing in the the direction of Leah, Brittney and Angela.

"Then why don't you go over there and talk to her?" Jeff asked.

"I.. I don't think I'm ready." Matt stated as somehow they made eye contact.

"Matt, it's been four months. Please have some fun tonight. Take a chance for once and just do it. Don't think about it." Jeff responded.

"Jeff.." Matt started.

"Don't "Jeff" me." Jeff stated getting annoyed that his brother was still dwelling over Amy. "Let it go, man. I know she hurt you, but you can't sit around forever moping over it."

"It's not exactly that easy." Matt responded.

"I know its not easy, but the only way to get over it is to move on. Did you see me dwelling over Beth when we split up?" Jeff asked.

"No. I saw you getting drunk all of the time." Matt answered.

"Alright. So my example isn't the best one. Krista what about you?" Jeff asked.

"Well when I broke up with my ex-boyfriend. I made my mistakes, by jumping into dating right away, but I also didn't let what happened between us keep me down and out. Matty, please go have some fun. Even if you only just dance with her, its better than sitting here alone while the rest of us have fun." Krista responded.

Matt finally agreed to loosen up and have fun. Jeff and Krista headed back out to the dance floor. After they left he looked up and saw that girl he was looking at was sitting alone at her table. Matt looked to the dance floor and saw that the other two were dancing with some guys. Matt finished his beer and made his way over to her table.

"Hi there. May I join you?" Matt asked politely.

"Hi. Sure I guess." the girl responded.

"I'm Matt." Matt stated as he sat down.

"Hello Matt. I'm Le..Le..ah." Leah sputtered out as she realized who was talking to her.

"It's nice to meet you Leah. I can't help but notice that you're wearing a shirt that I helped design and the Hardy Boyz pendant." Matt responded.

"Yes. I'm a huge fan. I always have been. I never miss an episode or Pay-Per-View event. And when the WWE is in town, I always make sure that I get tickets." Leah said as she started to relax.

"That's cool. I couldn't help but notice that your friends got you a birthday cake." Matt stated.

"Yeah. Tonight is my birthday. They surprised me with tickets to the show and bringing me here. And I'm starting to think that I'm glad they did." Leah responded as she started to blush.

"Same here. So I have to ask. How old are you this birthday?" Matt asked.

"The big three-oh." Leah answered with a sigh.

"That's not too bad. I'm thirty-four." Matt responded.

Leah smiled at Matt. Jeff looked over to see where his brother had gone and found him talking to the girl. Matt and Leah continued to talk. Matt bought her a few drinks as well as for himself. Soon enough Leah was leading Matt to the dance floor. Even her friends noticed that she had relaxed enough to start having fun.

As Leah danced with Matt, she still couldn't believe that she was dancing with Matt Hardy. Soon Jeff and Krista were dancing beside them as a slow song came on. Jeff decided to "accidentally" bump into Matt.

"Oops. Sorry Matt. I didn't see you there." Jeff stated after he bumped into Matt. "So who is this you're dancing with?"

"Oops my ass, Nero." Matt scowled at his brother.

Everyone finished dancing to the song and Matt took Leah over to his table. They were soon joined by everyone in their party. The girls all shot Matt a "oh wow" look as the guys stood there in awe that Matt had a girl with him.

"What are you all staring at?" Matt asked his friends.

"Sorry man." John stated as he took a seat next to Candice.

Everyone took their seats, but no one said anything.

"This table is too quiet for a bunch of WWE superstars." Krista started the conversation as she and Jeff joined the table on the other side of Leah.

"Exactly. Did a cat get everyone's tongue all at once?" Jeff joked as he wrapped an arm around Krista.

"Alright I guess I'll start. I'm Maria Kanellis." Maria introduced.

"Thank you, Maria." Matt smirked. "Like she said she's Maria, that's Chris Jericho, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Michelle McCool, Lisa Marie also known as Victoria. That's Randy Orton, and then my rainbow colored friends on the other side of you are my brother Jeff and his wife Krista. Everyone this is Leah."

"It's nice to meet you Leah." Jeff stated as he stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet all of you." Leah responded.

As they all talked and joked around. Not really realizing what he was doing, Matt slide his arm around Leah's shoulders. Leah excused herself only long enough to grab her stuff and tell her friends that she would catch up with them later. She headed back over to where Matt was sitting. Leah was having so much fun with Matt and the other WWE stars. They all started to play a drinking game in which most of the women and a few men got completely toasted, Leah and Matt being two of them.

It was nearly 2 am when they all left the club. John invited everyone back to his room for some more fun. Leah was definitely up for some more fun. Matt loved that Leah was enjoying herself. After spending the next hour getting even more plastered in John's room. Matt refused to let her leave in the condition she was in and she didn't resist one bit.

The two left John's after party and made their way to the elevator. Matt and Leah could barely stand on their own two feet and as the elevator halted to a stop Matt stumbled into Leah who was standing in the corner. Their eyes met and soon so did their lips. They were so engulfed in their kissing that they didn't notice the elevator doors open and close again.

The elevator went back to the floor John was on and when the doors opened, there stood Jeff, Krista, Randy and Maria. Their jaws dropped when they saw what was going on in the elevator. Jeff got in the elevator and pushed the button for Matt's floor. They broke their kiss when they heard the elevator ding when it reached their floor. Matt took Leah by the hand and lead her to his room.

As soon as the door had closed Matt locked it and came towards Leah who was standing next to the bed. Matt cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Within a matter of minutes both of them were undressing each other. Matt went back to kissing Leah and they soon fell onto the bed. Matt climbed on top of her and kissed her. Neither one of them were completely aware of what was happening and they do anything to stop it either.

While they made love, Matt caressed her soft skin and kissed her neck and shoulders. Matt thought that it was the most amazing sex he had ever had. After they were both completely spent, Matt collapsed on the bed and curled up with Leah. Soon they were both asleep.

Later that day, Leah woke up to a massive headache and wondering what happened last night. She vaguely remembered meeting Matt and his friends, but after that she drew a blank. She lay quietly on the bed doing her best to remember what she had done. All of a sudden the bed moved and she jumped a little. She looked over to her right to see who was in the bed with her. She slowly moved the covers back to reveal his face.

MATT! She had slept with Matt Hardy! She was in shock at what she had done. She never did this sort of thing. As she lay looking at his innocent face, she couldn't help but start to fall in love with him. But in the back of her mind she knew that she could never have him. He was a popular athlete and she was nobody. She only hoped that no one would see her leave his room. She tried to get up, but her head hurt too much. Matt rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her. Leah loved the way his arms felt around her but again she knew there was no possibility of them having anything more than that night.

Matt started to wake up and kissed her cheek. He sat up in the bed and pulled her close to him. But their quiet morning was short lived as there came a knock on the door.

_Knock-knock! Knock-knock!_

"Hang on!" Matt called out.

"Hurry up, Matty." the voice called out.

_"Who is calling him Matty?" _Leah thought. She doesn't remember anyone at the club calling him that. She ignored her thoughts and finished getting dressed and pulled her long hair up.

Matt opened the door making sure that whoever it was couldn't see into the room and spot Leah. The person at the door was Matt's sister-in-law, Krista. Krista pushed past Matt and entered the room. Krista stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Leah sitting in a chair putting her shoes on.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't know you had company." Krista stated as she tried to leave.

"It's ok. Don't go running off and telling everyone now. Hey tell Nero that I need to talk to him, please." Matt responded.

"Ok, Matty!" Krista stated as she headed back down the hall.

_Wow! When you tell Matt to do something he really does it. _Krista thought to herself.

Matt closed the door and turned around to look at Leah who was now looking for something in her purse.

"Leah?" Matt asked.

_He actually remembered my name. _Leah thought.

"Yeah." Leah responded.

"I had fun last night." Matt told her.

"So did I. It's been along time since I've had this much fun." Leah stated.

"Same here, ever since..." Matt started but stopped.

"Ever since what?" Leah asked

"Never mind. It's all in the past. No need to dwell on it or even bring it up." Matt responded. "How about we get some lunch?"

"Ok. Sounds good." Leah responded.

Matt and Leah headed out for lunch. Everyone else was out on their own for the day. At lunch Matt and Leah got to know each other better and were starting to become friends. Matt told her that he had to leave for the next show that night, but he wanted to remain in contact with her as much as possible. Leah agreed, but was hesitant.

_Why would Matt Hardy want to remain in contact with me as much as possible? Is it just a line he uses with girls or what? Matt Hardy could practically have just about any girl he wanted, especially being surrounded by gorgeous Diva's all the time. _Leah thought to herself as they finished lunch.

Matt made sure that Leah had his cell phone number and he had hers. Matt also gave her his home phone number just in case.

"I'm going to miss you, Leah." Matt stated as they pulled up in front of Leah's apartment.

"You've only known me since last night." Leah responded.

"I know, but there's something about you. I can't put my finger on it, but I just know." Matt stated.

"Thank you. I will miss you too. And like I said earlier, I really had fun last night." Leah responded.

Matt got out of the car and walked around her side and opened the door for her. He offered his hand to assist her getting out of the car. After closing the car door, Matt walked her to her apartment. She pulled her keys out and put them in the door.

"Would you like to come in for a little bit? My roommate is gone for the afternoon." Leah asked.

"Only if it's ok with you." Matt responded.

_Awww. How much sweeter could he get. _Leah thought as she unlocked her door.

"It's perfectly fine with me. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked in the first place." Leah chuckled.

The two of them headed into her apartment. After the door was closed and locked, Matt walked over to Leah and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her.

_I can't believe this is really happening to me! Matt Hardy is in my apartment and making out with me. I think I am starting to fall for him. But he's leaving tonight to continue his tour. _Leah thought as they kissed.

"You are an amazing woman! I hope that your birthday was a good one." Matt stated after their kiss broke.

"Thank you. It was better than I had hoped for." Leah answered blushing a little.

"You're welcome. I glad to hear that." Matt smiled at her.

"I know you have to leave tonight. Will I ever see you again?" Leah asked.

"That I do. I will make sure of it. I usually don't do this, but there is something special about you and I don't want to loose you." Matt answered as he leaned in to kiss her again.

_Loose me? How can he loose me? He just met me! _Leah thought to herself.

"I don't want to loose you either." Leah whispered in his ear.

_Did I just say that? God! What am I thinking? What have I gotten myself into? _Leah thought as she and Matt hugged.

"Baby, I have to get going or I will miss my flight. I will call you tonight. I promise." Matt told her.

"Ok. I will be here. Have a safe flight and I will talk to you tonight." Leah responded as she walked Matt to his car.

Matt gave her another hug and a kiss good-bye. Leah stood on the curb and watched Matt drive away. Matt glanced in the rear-view mirror and watched as Leah got smaller and smaller. Once he couldn't see her anymore he started missing her.

Over the next 6 weeks, Leah and Matt talked everyday, sometimes several times a day. One morning while she was at her friend's house helping set up for a surprise birthday party for another friend, Leah got sick to her stomach and ran into the bathroom. Leah had been sick for about 2 weeks and just blew it off as the flu. Brittney knocked on the bathroom door.

"Leah, are you ok?" Brittney asked.

"I will be fine. I must still have some of that flu bug." Leah responded.

"Leah! You've been feeling like this for 2 weeks. Please go see a doctor." Brittney pleaded with her friend.

"Alright. I'm going to run up to the store. You need anything?" Leah asked after she washed up.

"Ok. Can you grab a few bags of ice, please?" Brittney asked.

"Sure thing. Be back in a few." Leah told her as she grabbed her purse and keys.

Leah drove to the store hoping that she wasn't, but had a feeling that she was. Leah grabbed a pregnancy test and a bottle of water. She paid for both before drinking the water. Soon she had to pee and walked to the bathroom. She took the test and had about 5 minutes to wait for the results. She stuck the test back in the box and put the box in her purse. Leah then went to grab the bags of ice.

Leah drove back to Brittney's house forgetting about the pregnancy test in purse. Leah brought the bags of ice into the house and put them in the ice chests. While Leah was decorating the back patio, Brittney went into the living and noticed Leah's purse just sitting on the couch. As she went to move it, she noticed the pregnancy test box and pulled it out.

"Care to explain, Missy?" Brittney asked from the doorway.

"Explain what?" Leah responded without turning around.

"I went into the living room to finish decorating and went to move your purse and I found this." Brittney stated holding the box.

Leah turned around to what Brittney was talking about.

"Oh that." Leah said trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh that? Yes that. Leah what is going on?" Brittney asked.

_What am I supposed to tell her? She already knows the box is open. I guess I will just have to tell her the truth. _Leah thought to herself.

"Remember the night of my birthday after the show when you and Angela took me to that club and I met that guy?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Brittney responded.

"Well what you don't know is that the guy I met was Matt Hardy. And after hanging out with his buddies, his brother and his sister-in-law, we started making out and somehow made it back to his hotel room. I vaguely remember exactly what happened that night, but the next afternoon when I woke up, he was laying in bed next to me and we spent that day together getting to know each other. We exchanged phone numbers and he left that night for the next show. But we've talked every day since then." Leah told her.

"So after you left the club with a guy you didn't know, you went back to their hotel, drank some more, went to his hotel room and had sex with him? Am I hearing you right?" Brittney asked.

"Pretty much." Leah answered.

"And now you think you might be pregnant?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah." Leah said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know if he is even going to remain in contact with you if are?" Brittney asked.

"I don't but it's something I will have to deal with if I am." Leah answered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Did you take the test yet?" Brittney questioned her.

"Yes, but I don't know what the result is yet. I haven't looked at it." Leah stated as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Well you'd better look to see what it says so you can tell him if you are." Brittney stated somewhat upset at her best friend.

Brittney handed her the box and Leah took the digital test out. She looked at the test and more tears flowed from her eyes. Brittney didn't know whether to yell at her best friend for getting herself into this mess or to hug her and be the friend that she truly needs. Brittney walked over to Leah and hugged her.

"It will ok. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I just feel like you are more of a sister to me than a friend. I will always be here for you." Brittney told her.

"Thank you." Leah said as she hugged her back.

Later that week, Leah went to the doctor to find out if she really was and if so, how far along.

"Leah Williams?" the nurse called.

Leah got up and followed her in to the doctors office.

"Dr. Kelly will be right with you." the nurse told her.

"Thank you." Leah responded.

"Hello, Leah. How are you?" Dr. Kelly said as he walked into the office.

"Nervous. I just want to know if I am or not and if so how far along and the due date." Leah responded.

"That's completely understandable. Leah, your tests came back positive. You are pregnant and about 6 and half weeks. Which based on your last cycle would make your due date on March 6th." Dr. Kelly advised her. "Go ahead and lay down on the table there and I will see if I can't get you baby's first picture."

Leah laid down on the table and the doctor did a quick ultrasound and got a good picture of the baby. He printed the ultrasound out for Leah. He also included the due date on the ultrasound.

After Leah left the doctor's office she called Brittney and told her the news. Since Leah's mom and step-dad lived in Los Angeles, she would have to call them. Her dad and step-mom also lived out of state. She called her mom first. She got her voice mail.

"Hi mom. It's Leah. I guess since I got your voice mail I will just come out and tell you why I'm calling. I'm pregnant. I know that at 30 years old I should know better, but that's besides the point. I know who the father is, I just haven't told him yet. I just found out today. So please don't be to mad at me. Talk to you soon, I hope. Bye." Leah hung up.

Leah called her dad and had to leave the same message. Leah didn't have the best relationship with either of her parents and she really didn't care what their opinions were. Leah flipped through her cell phone to find Matt's number and called him.

_What am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell him? _Leah thought as Matt's cell phone rang.

"Hey this is Matt. Sorry I can't take your call right now. I am either in the ring or on the other line. Leave me a message and I will call you back as soon as I can. If this is Leah, I'm sorry I missed you and I promise I will call you soon." Matt's voice mail stated.

_BEEP!_

"Hi Matt. It's Leah. I like your voice mail greeting. Well, call me as soon as you can. I miss you lots. Oh and before I forget, when do I get to see you again? Ok, talk to you later. Bye." Leah left a message and hung up.

Leah drove out to the South Center Mall to get her mind off of things. While she was out shopping her phone rang. It was her dad. She decided not to answer it as she didn't want to make a scene. After a few moments, her phone buzzed. He had left her a voice mail. Leah continued her shopping trip and started to head home. She still hadn't heard back from Matt.

When she got home she glanced at the clock. It was 4pm. She decided to call Brittney and tell her what the doctor said and to see if she wanted to go get dinner together. Brittney was definitely up for going out to dinner. While they were at dinner, Leah's phone rang.

"Hello?" Leah answered.

"Hey beautiful. It's Matt." stated.

"Hey Matt. How are you?" Leah asked excitedly.

"Doing pretty good. Getting ready to board yet another plane, but I have a feeling that I will like this flight a lot better than the others." Matt answered. "How are you?"

"That's good to hear. I'm doing alright. So why is this flight going to be a lot better than the others?" Leah responded.

"Because once I get off the plane I get to see the most beautiful person I know of. At least I hope I get to see her." Matt answered as Leah's heart sank.

_Was he dating someone else? I thought he.. _Leah though.

"Who?" Leah asked.

"You of course. Don't you want to see me?" Matt answered.

"Of course I do! What time?" Leah responded with a smile.

"My flight lands at 11:30pm tonight. So will you be there waiting for me?" Matt responded.

"Of course I will. I will be wearing something blue. I can't wait. See you tonight!" Leah stated.

"Great! See you tonight, baby." Matt said as they hung up.

"Was that the daddy?" Brittney asked.

"As a matter of fact it was. He is flying in tonight to see me. Let's finish up here and you can come help me pick out something to wear." Leah stated excitedly.

"Does this mean a shopping trip?" Brittney asked.

"It sure does!" Leah laughed.

The girls headed to the shopping center and after 2 hours of trying on what seemed like a thousand outfits, Leah finally found the perfect outfit. It was a navy blue halter top dress that came down to her mid thighs. The girls then headed over to get their nails done and then headed back to Leah's apartment. Leah took a shower and Brittney helped Leah do her hair.

It was almost time for Leah to head to the airport to greet Matt. She was a little nervous, especially since she knew that she needed to tell Matt that she was pregnant with his baby. Leah finished putting on her makeup and Brittney snapped a close-up picture of Leah with Leah's phone so that she could send it to Matt.

_I can't wait to see him, to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him. I can't wait to tell him that he's going to be a father. _Leah thought as she drove to the airport.

_I can't wait to hold Leah in my arms again. I've missed her so much. Something tells me this is going to be a trip I will never forget. Come to think of it, Leah sounded a little different on the phone. I just hope that everything is ok. _Matt though as the pilot announced they were getting ready to land.

Leah sent the picture to Matt's phone. She waited anxiously at the security point to see Matt. She couldn't believe that she would soon get to see the man who swept her off her feet 6 and a half weeks ago. Before she knew it she saw him walking towards her. As soon as he was clear of the security point she walked up to him. Matt took her in his arms and gave her the biggest hug he could.

"It's so good to see you again!" Matt stated as they waited for his luggage.

"Same here." Leah responded looking into his eyes.

"You look amazing. Your face is so radiant." Matt stated as he leaned in and kissed her.

Matt's luggage soon arrived and they headed to Leah's car. After loading the car they were on their way to Leah's apartment. Leah told Matt that she now lived alone as her roommate got transferred to another location and that they would have the entire apartment to themselves. Matt told Leah how much he missed her and that he was there to spend his 2 weeks off with her.

Once they reached the apartment, Leah went to unlock the door and there was a note from Brittney.

_I set up everything for you so that you can enjoy a romantic night with your man. Talk to you tomorrow. -Brit_

After the car was unloaded and they were both in the apartment, Matt pulled Leah towards him and kissed her. Soon they were on the couch passionately making out. Leah broke the kiss knowing that she needed to tell Matt her secret.

"Matt, before we go any further. There is something I have to tell you and I don't know how you are going to react to it." Leah stated as she sat next to him.

"You can tell me anything. Good or bad, I'm here for you." Matt told her.

Leah walked into the kitchen and got the ultrasound picture and the official letter from the doctor stating the due date, the date and how far along she is.

"Leah, what's going on?" Matt asked when she walked back into the room.

"Remember the night we met?" Leah asked.

"Of course I do. How could I forget one of the best days of my life." Matt answered.

"Something else happened that night that neither one of us knew was going to happen." Leah responded.

"Ok. Is everything ok, Leah?" Matt asked nervously.

"Matt, I'm pregnant." Leah responded as she handed Matt the ultrasound picture and the paper to read.

Matt sat there and read the paper over and over again, trying to make sense of it all. Leah sat there with tears rolling down her face. Matt looked at his phone's calender and sure enough the night they slept together was the conception date. Matt looked up to see Leah crying. He moved closer to her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't cry baby! I'm not mad. In fact I'm happy." Matt told her.

"You are?" Leah asked him.

"Yes. I'm going to be a Daddy. You don't know how much that makes me happy. I've wanted to be a Daddy for a few years now, and well, now it's happening." Matt responded smiling at Leah. "And you are going to be a Mommy and a great one at that."

Leah smiled at Matt as he leaned in to kiss her. Matt then lifted her up off the couch and carried her into the bedroom. Leah went into the bathroom and changed into something a little sexier while Matt found some matches and lit the candles that were in the room. Matt also turned off all the lights in the apartment. Matt kicked off his shoes and laid down on the bed while he waited for Leah to join him. Leah finished getting ready for Matt and walked out into the bedroom.

"You look amazing!" Matt stated as she joined him on the bed.

"Thank you. And you're not half bad yourself." Leah responded as she gave him a sexy grin.

Leah climbed on top of Matt and as they kissed, Leah unbuttoned Matt's shirt. Before long they were both undressed. Leah positioned herself on top of Matt and slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Matt quietly moaned but got louder the faster she went. Soon Matt couldn't take anymore teasing and flipped her onto her back and re-entered her slowly. Leah bent her knees upward as to give Matt more access to her. The faster Matt went the louder they both became. As Leah climaxed she yelled out his name and sent him over the edge. As they laid in each other's arms, Leah rested her head on Matt's chest as he stroked her arm.

"Thank you!" Matt whispered to Leah.

"Thank you? For what?" Leah asked.

"For being you, for telling me right away and for loving me." Matt responded.

"You're welcome." Leah replied

"Leah, I love you!" Matt told her.

"I love you, too!" Leah responded with a smile just before they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leah woke up the next morning to the faint smell of coffee, bacon and pancakes. The slight smile that was on her face didn't last long as the morning sickness hit her quickly. Matt had just put the finishing touches on the table when he heard Leah in the bathroom.

"Are you ok in there?" Matt asked.

"I will be. Be out in a few." Leah responded as she washed her face and quickly brushed her teeth.

Leah walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where she saw the romantic breakfast that Matt had prepared.

"Feeling any better?" Matt asked.

"A little. I will be happy when this morning sickness ends. However I can say that even though I get sick every morning it doesn't stop me from eating three meals a day." Leah responded.

"That's good. And breakfast awaits for you my love." Matt stated as he lead her over to the table.

"Thank you." Leah responded.

After breakfast and showers, Leah and Matt headed over to Brittney's house so that Matt could meet her friends and they could meet Matt. After spending the afternoon with Leah's friends, Leah and Matt headed back to her apartment. Leah dozed off on the couch and Matt looked for something to make for dinner, but there wasn't really anything in the house.

Matt didn't want to wake Leah, but since he didn't have a car to go to the store and he didn't even know where the store was, he had no choice but to wake her up. Matt gently kissed her lips to wake her up. After waking up she and Matt drove to the grocery store.

"Matt, you know, you don't have to cook for me." Leah stated.

"I know, but I want to. After all you are carrying my baby." Matt stated as he put some chicken in the cart.

"Have you told your family about the baby yet?" Leah asked.

"Not yet. I thought that maybe this weekend you and I could fly to North Carolina and you can meet the rest of my family and we can tell them together." Matt suggested.

"I would like that. I would have to ask my boss for the time off. But I don't think that should be too much of a problem, since I never take any time off." Leah responded.

"What do you do?" Matt asked.

"I work for the Department of Social and Human Services as a social worker." Leah responded. "I would ask what you do, but I already know that answer."

"That's cool. Yeah you know what I do. Pro..." Leah started to stated, but was interrupted by some kids asking Matt for an autograph.

"That will be something you will get used to." Matt commented.

"I hope so." Leah stated.

"It will take some time, but you will." Matt stated as they headed to the car.

"Well, I can tell you that I called both of my parents yesterday after I found out and my dad called me back, but I haven't listened to his message yet. I have a feeling that neither one will be apart of this baby's life." Leah stated. "And it's not that I don't want them to be, it's just that since I moved out of my mom's house at 17 years old, they really haven't talked to me much."

"I'm sorry baby. I have a question for you. And it's not just because you're pregnant with my baby, but the way we have talked and have so much in common. I just can't picture my life without you. So my question is, would you be my girlfriend?" Matt asked.

"I would love to." Leah responded with a smile.

"Do you have a computer and a digital camera at home?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Why?" Leah responded.

"I would like for one of your friends to come over after dinner and take some pictures of us together and I would like to add them to my website." Matt answered.

"Ok I will see if either Brittney or Angela can come over." Leah stated as they pulled into her parking spot.

While Matt was cooking dinner, Leah called her friends and Brittney said that she would come over around 7pm to take the pictures. Leah also booted up her computer and found the camera and an extra set of batteries.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Matt was making dinner and on the phone with the airline setting up the flights for Monday. Leah had to go into work the next day but she only had one case that needed to be closed and then she was going to ask for the following week off.

"Babe, dinner is ready." Matt stated as he found her in the spare bedroom.

"Coming. It smells wonderful in here." Leah responded as they walked into the candlelit dinning room.

"Thank you, thank you." Matt stated as he helped Leah sit down.

While they ate dinner Matt described some the photos he wanted to have taken. He also suggested going to the one hour picture place and have some professional pictures taken. Leah loved the idea. Leah also suggested that as the pregnancy develops they can get monthly pictures done to document the pregnancy through pictures. Matt loved her idea.

After Matt and Leah finished dinner and did the dishes, Brittney came over and took as many pictures as possible for them. Afterwards, the three of them headed into the spare bedroom and loaded the pictures on the computer. Brittney and Leah headed outside as Brittney needed to head home.

"Did you tell him?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah and he's happy that he's going to be a Daddy. Would you mind collecting my mail all next week for me? Matt and I are leaving Friday afternoon for North Carolina so that we can tell his family and I can meet them and they can meet me." Leah answered.

"Sure. I'm glad that he's happy. And I'm glad that you found someone who makes you happy." Brittney responded. "So are you too officially an item?"

"Thank you. Me too. Yes we are. See you tomorrow at work." Leah stated as Brittney got in her car.

Matt was on the computer posting the first blog since he and Amy had broken up.

_Hey fellow Mfer's,_

_It's been a long time since I last posted a blog and there is definitely a good reason for me to be posting one now. As most of you know Amy and I broke up several months ago and I was devastated by it. But about 7 weeks ago I meet a wonderful woman who not only is honest and loving. She also is straight forward about what is on her mind. Have just posted some new pictures in a new folder titled Me and My Love. Her name is Leah and she has made me so happy. With that being said, Leah has agreed to be my girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. _

_Take care all,_

_Matt Hardy_

Matt wanted to post something about the baby, but decided to wait until after telling his family this weekend. Matt finished posting the blog and the pictures, logged off and shut down the computer. Leah was laying on the couch watching TV when Matt walked into the room.

"Are you feeling ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about our trip to Cameron. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about meeting everyone." Leah stated.

"That natural. But I'm sure that everyone will adore you." Matt responded.

"Thank you, Matt. I think I am going to head to bed. I have to be at work at 8am. Care to join me?" Leah asked.

"I'd love to." Matt answered as he winked at her.

Leah and Matt headed off to bed after making sure the apartment was locked. Leah set her alarm for a half hour earlier than usual as with the morning sickness she needed the extra time to get ready for work. So at 6am her alarm went off and she went about her morning. Being sick, shower, breakfast and out the door to work. She left Matt standing on the balcony of her apartment.

Matt only had a few hours until Leah would be home from work. He decided to clean the apartment and get something started for dinner. As he was cleaning vacuuming the apartment, her home phone rang. Matt stopped the vacuum and listened for the answering machine to pick up. It was Leah's mother.

_Hi Leah. I just got your message. Why am I not surprised that you are not __married and pregnant. Do you even know who the father is? That was a stupid question. Of course you don't. Well I don't want to be any part of it. Good-bye._

Matt couldn't believe what he had just heard. Matt called Leah's cell phone. But no answer. So he tried her office number.

"This is Leah Williams." Leah answered.

"Hi Leah, It's Matt." Matt responded.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" Leah asked.

"I was vacuuming and your house phone rang. I let it go to the answering machine. I think it was your mother." Matt answered.

"Oh? What did she say?" Leah asked.

"She said that she wasn't surprised and she wants no part of it. And she even said that you probably don't even know who the father is." Matt told her.

"It's her loss not mine. And I do know who the father is. I'm talking to him right now." Leah responded.

"I know baby. Well, I will let you get back to work." Matt stated. "I love you."

"Ok, I will be home in about an hour and I got all next week off. I love you too, Matt." Leah responded.

"Great! See you when you get home." Matt said as they hung up.

Leah quickly finished up the paperwork that was on her desk and logged out. Leah went down to payroll to get her check. The clerk handed the check to her and Leah opened it quickly. She had been working several cases and her boss promised her a raise that would be on this check. Leah just about fainted when she saw the dollar amount of her check.

Leah stopped at the bank to deposit her paycheck and headed home to see Matt. When she walked through the door and saw that her apartment was spotless, she knew Matt was up to something. She closed and locked the door behind her as she kicked off her shoes.

"Matt! I'm home." Leah called out. But there was no answer.

_Where could he have gone? He wouldn't just leave without telling me, would he? _Leah thought as she walked through her apartment. Matt wasn't in the kitchen, nor in the spare room or in the bathroom. There was only one other place he could be. Leah slowly opened the door to her bedroom. She saw rose petals on the floor that lead over to the bed and there was Matt laying on the bed waiting for her.

"I thought you'd never get home." Matt told her as he got up and walked over to her.

"Really? Missed me that much?" Leah responded with a quick kiss.

"Yeah actually I did. But I managed to keep myself busy." Matt stated.

"I saw that. You didn't have to do all that. But thank you." Leah stated as she took off her jacket.

"You're welcome." Matt responded as he took her jacket. "I made the flight reservations for later this afternoon."

"That's great. What time is our flight?" Leah responded as she changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"4pm. So we need to be there by 2pm and it's noon now." Matt answered. "So I think we should pack, grab some lunch and head to the airport."

"I agree." Leah responded.

Leah and Matt quickly packed everything that they would need for their week long trip. On their way to get lunch they stopped by Brittney's house and Leah left an envelope with her keys in it for Brittney. They grabbed a quick lunch and made their way to the airport. Once they were through security they found their gate and checked into their flight.

The flight to North Carolina was uneventful. Jeff was at the airport waiting for them since Matt's car was at his house. Jeff thought that it was just Matt he was picking up, but when he saw his older brother walking toward him holding hands with a girl, he was pleasantly surprised. After collecting their luggage, they headed towards Jeff's car. Jeff sent Krista a quick text message to let her know they were on their way to Matt's house and to make sure that everything was in order as Matt brought home a girl.

It was around midnight when they arrived at Matt's house. Matt noticed that his dad's truck and his sister's car were parked in his driveway.

"What is everyone doing here?" Matt asked his brother.

"I don't know. When I left it was just Krista here." Jeff answered.

"Hmmm. Well I guess introductions will be done tonight instead of tomorrow." Matt said looking at Leah.

"I guess so." Leah responded as she kissed Matt.

"We have an audience." Jeff announced.

Krista, Gilbert and Nicole were now standing in the entry way to Matt's house.

"I guess we should get this done with. Don't you baby?" Leah asked.

"Yup. Let's go." Matt responded taking Leah's hand in his.

"Hi son. How ya been?" Gilbert asked.

"Doing good, dad. You?" Matt responded.

"Hey there big brother." Nicole stated waiting for a hug from her oldest brother.

"Hey Nic!" Matt responded hugging his baby sister.

"Matty! I'm glad you're home!" Krista stated with a hug.

"Me too. Now what is everyone doing here at midnight?" Matt asked.

"We all wanted to see you and welcome you home." Nicole answered.

"Ok. We'll can we go into my house please. These bags aren't exactly light." Matt stated as everyone walked into the house.

Leah couldn't believe how big Matt's house was. While everyone filed into Matt's living room, Leah made her way over to where Matt was standing.

"Since everyone is here. I would like you all to meet Leah. Leah this is my dad Gilbert, my brother Jeff, my sister Nicole and my sister-in-law Krista." Matt introduced everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Jeff and Krista, it's good to see you again." Leah responded first.

"Same here." Krista responded.

"So how did you meet my brother?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole! That's none of your business." Matt responded.

"Ok, ok. So when did you meet him?" Nicole asked.

"About 7 weeks ago." Leah responded.

"So are you two, dating?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole Marie Hardy!" Matt stated angrily.

"What?" Nicole responded.

Leah couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Don't mind Nicole. She has a big mouth and thinks that she needs to know everything about everyone." Krista stated. "She did the same to me when Jeff first brought me here to meet his family. She'll get over it soon enough."

"Thanks, Krista." Leah responded.

"So what is the real deal with you and Matt? I mean I remember walking into Matt's hotel room and seeing you there after meeting you at the club the night before." Krista asked.

"We kept in touch while he was traveling and then he called me up a few days ago and told me that he was flying into Seattle to see me and now here we are." Leah answered.

"That's Matt for you. I'm glad that Matt has found you." Krista stated as they joined the others in the living room.

"Leah, come with me real quick." Matt stated.

"Ok." Leah responded. "What's up?"

"Do you want to tell them tonight or wait a little bit?" Matt asked.

"Why don't we wait until we're not jet lagged and maybe throw a BBQ and announce it then." Leah suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Now I am going to see that every leaves so that we can go to bed." Matt responded. "And we will have the party tomorrow evening."

"That's fine." Leah stated giving Matt a smile.

Once everyone had left, Matt locked up the house and found Leah in the kitchen listening her her voice mail. Leah looked as if she was about to cry.

"Is everything ok, baby?" Matt asked concerned.

"It will be as long as your family doesn't disown you because I'm pregnant." Leah answered.

"My family wouldn't do that. Hon, what happened?" Matt responded.

"My dad's message that he left on my phone the other day. He is basically doing the same thing my mom did. They don't want to apart of the baby's life or mine." Leah stated through tears.

"I'm sure that one day they will come around and everything will be ok. You'll see. But come on let me show you where everything is." Matt told her.

After he showed her around the house, he lead her into his bedroom. Leah pulled Matt in close to her and kissed him.

_I can't believe this is really happening! Why can't my parents just be happy for me. I can't wait until tomorrow night at the party when we announce the pregnancy to Matt's family and friends. Everything is going to just fine. _Leah thought.

After they broke their kiss, they both got ready for bed. Leah curled up in Matt's arms and was soon asleep.

_It's been along time since I've felt this happy and comfortable. I truly believe that Leah is the one for me. She makes me so happy. She has given me so much to look forwards to. I still can't believe that I, Matthew Moore Hardy, am going to be a Daddy. _Matt thought just before he fell asleep.

The next morning, Leah woke up around 8 am and got in the shower. She made sure that she didn't wake up Matt. While Leah was in the shower, she realized that it was the first morning she didn't get sick. After her shower, Leah headed downstairs and started making coffee and breakfast. As she was cooking, Matt quietly snuck downstairs and came up behind her.

"Matt! You scared me!" Leah exclaimed.

"Sorry baby! I just wanted to surprise you. What are you doing?" Matt responded.

"Making breakfast for you and me." Leah stated.

"Smells good. How are you feeling this morning?" Matt asked.

"Great! No morning sickness!" Leah responded.

"That is great news! How about after breakfast we go into town and get everything we need for tonight? And we can even do some extra shopping for this one." Matt suggested as he placed his hands on Leah's stomach.

"Sounds like fun. But don't you think it's a little early to be shopping for the baby? I mean I'm only 7 weeks pregnant." Leah responded as she put breakfast on plates.

"It's never to early to start preparing for one of the best days in our lives." Matt responded as he carried the plates to the table and poured some orange juice.

"One of the best days?" Leah questioned.

"Yeah. The first day was when I met you." Matt responded with a wink.

After breakfast Leah did the dishes while Matt took a shower. Matt came down the stairs dressed in dark blue jeans, a black tank top and nikes. Matt had his dark curly pulled back. He grabbed his sunglasses and a fitted hat.

"Are you ready to go?" Matt asked.

"I sure am." Leah stated as she grabbed her bag.

Matt and Leah headed out the door and as they were getting into Matt's car, Jeff pulled up behind them.

"Hey Matt!" Jeff called out.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"What's going on tonight?" Jeff answered.

"Dad must have called you. We are throwing a BBQ with a special surprise for the family and our friends." Matt responded.

"Yeah he called. You want us to bring anything? And what time is this thing happening?" Jeff asked.

"We are heading out now to get all the meat and drinks, so why don't you and Krista bring a side item or something. It's going to start around 3pm." Matt stated.

"Sounds good. See you then." Jeff stated.

After Jeff took off, Matt and Leah left for town. They spent what seemed like forever looking at all the baby items. Matt and Leah decided that they wanted to find out what the baby is before it was born.

"Leah, I know that it's only been a few weeks, but I would really like for you to move in with me." Matt stated.

"What about my job? I can't just up and leave without proper notice and I would need to find another job out here." Leah responded.

"We can look online when we get home. So is that a yes?" Matt stated.

"It's a yes." Leah smiled.

Matt and Leah looked at some cribs and decided on one that converted into a toddler bed later on. After the baby store, they headed to the grocery store and picked up everything they needed for the BBQ and headed home. When they arrived back at Matt's house, Shannon Moore was sitting on the front steps waiting for them.

**(Please read and review. Working on the next chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Been really busy working and was out of town over the weekend. Hope everyone had a good holiday weekend. So here is Chapter 4 and I am working on Chapter 5 now. Please R&R. Thanks!)

Chapter 4

Shannon waited as patiently as he possibly could for Matt to get out of the car. But what he wasn't expecting was the passenger door to open and a beautiful young woman get out of the car. Shannon made his way over to Matt's car.

"Hey man, what's up?" Shannon asked.

"Hey Reject! Just getting some shopping done for the party tonight." Matt stated.

"Cool. Cool. So uh, who's the girl?" Shannon asked eying Leah.

"Keep your eyes and your hands to yourself." Matt stated. "That's Leah."

"Um yeah ok. Why are you doing her?" Shannon asked.

Matt looked at Shannon and smacked the back of his head as he headed into the house. Leah caught the whole thing and couldn't help but laugh.

"So I hear your Leah. I'm Shannon. But nearly everyone calls me Reject." Shannon introduced himself.

"Hi Shannon. It's nice to meet you. Do I want to know why they call you Reject?" Leah asked.

"It's because at one point every girl he asked out rejected him." Matt stated from the kitchen.

"That's mean." Leah responded.

"Eh I've gotten used to it. So how do you know Matt?" Shannon asked.

"We meet while he was in Seattle a few weeks ago." Leah answered. "Right Matt?"

"Yup. One of the best night's of my life." Matt responded.

"Mine too." Leah stated as she smiled at him.

"So are you two dating or what?" Shannon asked.

"Shannon weren't you paying attention?" Matt asked. "Leah and I met in Seattle where she lives and now she is here with me. So what do you think?"

"Oh yeah. Duh! Sorry I'm not completely here. Too many hours spent at work." Shannon stated.

"It's ok. So why are you here so early?" Matt asked as he started marinating the steaks and chicken.

"I was uh, bored." Shannon stated.

Matt and Leah exchanged looks and continued working in the kitchen.

"Bored, huh? Bored from what? You work in a tattoo parlor, you have 2 dogs, motocross bikes, a pool, a girlfriend, and video games. How can you possibly be bored?" Matt asked.

"Alright, I'm not so much as bored as I was sent over here to find out about this BBQ and why you are having one just out of nowhere." Shannon stated.

"Ah ha! Well you can tell Jeff or Krista, which ever one sent you that they can just wait until tonight to find out about the party." Matt responded.

"How do you it was one of them that sent me?" Shannon asked.

"I know my own brother and well, Krista is just as sneaky as he is, unless it was Nicole who sent you." Matt answered.

"Damn you're good at this." Shannon stated.

"Why did she send you over here?" Matt asked knowing that his sister is just as nosy at their brother Jeff.

"She thinks that something is going on and Matt, she's never been wrong about those feelings." Shannon answered.

"Yeah, well she and everyone else will just have to wait until tonight." Matt stated.

Leah just laughed to herself and shook her head as she finished making the salad and started on the Jell-O. Matt had already done the Jell-O shots and they were in the fridge. Leah finished with the Jell-O and started making a huge 7 layer dip.

"That looks awesome!" Shannon stated as he watched Leah layer the dip.

"Thanks. It's my aunt's recipe." Leah responded as she started pealing and dicing avocados into a large bowl.

"What are you doing with the avocados?" Shannon asked.

"Making fresh gua.." Leah started to say but Matt put his had over her mouth.

"Don't say it or he will eat it all before you can put it on the dip." Matt stated.

"Um yeah ok." Leah stated as continued.

When all the food was ready and waiting in the fridge. Matt and Shannon started playing video games while Leah laid down on the couch. As she watched the guys play video games she fell asleep. Matt noticed that Leah was asleep and covered her with a light blanket. Matt woke her up about an hour before the party was due to start. Leah quickly took a shower and got ready. When she came downstairs, Jeff, Krista, Nicole and Gilbert were already there.

"Hey Leah! We were starting to wonder where you were." Nicole stated a little irritated that Leah was still there.

"Hi everyone." Leah stated ignoring Nicole's attitude. "Krista can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Krista responded shocked. "What's up?"

"What is Nicole's issue with me?" Leah asked.

"She is like that with every girl the guys have ever brought home. She tried to turn Jeff against me with lies. But I think she learned from that one. A word of advice, no matter what she does, make sure that Matt always knows the truth." Krista answered.

"Ok. Well, I don't think that she will be able to drive me away that easily." Leah stated.

"Good luck. It took Jeff proposing to me in front of his family for her to get the picture that I wasn't going anywhere." Krista stated as they rejoined the family in the kitchen.

Soon everyone who was coming was at Matt's house. Matt was more that ready to make their announcement. Leah had a feeling that Nicole wouldn't be so happy as everyone else, but she wasn't going to let her get to her. After everyone found a spot to sit and were eating, Matt decided that now would be the perfect time to make the announcement.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Matt shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Matt. "Thank you. I am sure that everyone is wondering why I am having this party."

"Well either you're about to do something, ask something, announce something or already did something." Jeff stated.

"Right Nero! Leah, please come up here." Matt responded as Leah came to Matt's side. "We have an announcement to make to all of you."

"Matt!" Nicole shouted from the back of the yard. "Don't do something you might regret."

"Nicole!" Gilbert shouted at his youngest child. "You keep your mouth shut and don't ruin your brother's night."

"As I was saying, Leah and I have an announcement for all of you. Two days ago I flew into Seattle to spend my two weeks off with the most amazing woman in the world. When I got there she gave me some of the best news in the world. As some of you know, Leah and I met about 7 weeks ago and well here we are today." Matt started to announce.

"Just tell us already!" Krista stated thinking that she already knew what the announcement was.

"Leah told me that we are going to have a baby!" Matt announced.

Everyone cheered and clapped. One by one everyone congratulated the couple. Matt and Leah told everyone when the due date is and that she would be moving to Cameron in the next few weeks. Everyone was happy for Matt and Leah. After the party was over, Jeff, Matt, Krista and Leah cleaned up the house and yard.

The next day Leah and Matt practically slept until noon. It wasn't until Matt's phone went off that they actually woke up. Leah got in the shower while Matt answered his phone.

"Hello?" Matt asked sleepily.

"Matt. I think you and Leah need to get over here as soon as humanly possible." Jeff stated.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Matt asked as he got dressed.

"Just get over here! Krista and I can only stall her for so long." Jeff responded.

"Her? Her who?" Matt asked.

"You'll see when you get here." Jeff stated.

Matt hung up the phone as Leah came back into the bedroom.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Leah asked as she grabbed one of Matt's UNC jersey's.

"We need to go over to Jeff's. Apparently there is some girl there causing problems over there." Matt answered.

"Ok. Let's go." Leah stated as she slipped her shoes on.

"You know, you look great in my jersey." Matt stated as he leaned in and kissed her.

"It's comfy. And it won't give away my little baby bump." Leah responded.

Matt just smiled at her and they soon headed over to Jeff's house. Matt and Leah let themselves in. No one was in the house. Matt called out for Jeff, but no answer. Matt and Leah exchanged looks and headed towards the backyard. Matt saw Jeff and Krista and a another woman with fiery red hair.

_No way! It can't be her. I told her to never come near me or my family ever again. What the hell is she doing here? _Matt thought as he opened the backdoor.

Matt held onto Leah's hand as tightly as he could without hurting her as they approached Jeff and Krista.

"Hey! What's going on Matt?" Jeff asked trying not to give away that he called Matt to come over.

"Not much. Was getting ready to head into town with Leah." Matt answered. "Krista how are you?"

"I'm ok. Leah, how are you feeling?" Krista asked.

"I feel good. Better than most days." Leah responded.

"Well aren't you even going to say hi to me?" the other woman asked.

"Why the hell should I?" Matt growled.

"Still mad at me huh?" she asked.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family." Matt snapped.

Leah flinched when Matt snapped. She had never seen this side of him before and it scared her. Krista pulled Leah over towards her and Jeff just in case. Jeff stood between the girls and had his arms wrapped around both of them for support.

"Oh come on Matt. Everyone knows you didn't mean that." she responded.

"Oh yes I did. Now you get off this property or I'll call the cops. And stay the hell away from me and my family." Matt growled at her.

"Whatever." she stated as she stormed off.

"Leah, can you come help me in the kitchen for a min?" Krista asked after Jeff gave her a nod.

"Sure." Leah stated as she walked into the house with Krista.

Matt just stood there fuming at the fact that his ex-girlfriend had the nerve to show her face around here after what she did to Matt.

"Hey Bro. You ok?" Jeff asked walking over to his brother.

"I will be. Where's Leah?" Matt answered a little calmer then before.

"She's in the house with Krista. She will be fine." Jeff responded.

"Why was she here?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea. I mean no one other than those who were at the party last night and Leah's friends know about you two dating and expecting." Jeff answered.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my vacation with Leah. How am I supposed to tell her what happened?" Matt responded.

"Just be honest with her. She is crazy about you and loves you, man. She won't leave you just because of Amy hurting you. If anything it will only make your relationship stronger." Jeff reassured his brother.

Meanwhile back in the house, Krista and Leah were talking about the baby and how Matt wanted to start buying stuff for the baby.

"He's waited a long time to become a dad. Ever since he met you, he's been the happiest I've ever seen in a very long time." Krista told her.

"This is the happiest I've been in a long time too. But I have to ask, who was the woman?" Leah asked.

"That was Amy Dumas. She is Matt's ex-girlfriend. You might know her better by her ring name, Lita." Krista responded.

"Oh yeah. I thought she was with Edge?" Leah asked.

"She is. It's a long painful story and when Matt is ready to tell you, he will. Just be patient with him. Love him as much as you possibly can and always tell him the truth and as soon as possible." Krista answered not wanting to make Matt upset.

The guys came back into the house just as Krista and Leah were making lunch. Matt hugged Leah from behind.

"Can we talk?" Matt asked her.

"Sure." Leah said with a smile. "What's on your mind sweetie?"

"I'm sorry you had to see all that. It's just that she makes me so angry." Matt started to say.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about." Leah stated.

"I just hope that you won't ever have to see me like that ever again." Matt stated. "How much did Krista tell you?"

"Both her real and ring names and that she is your ex-girlfriend. But that's all. She said that when you are ready to tell me you would." Leah answered.

"Amy and I were in a relationship that was in its sixth year. Then I found out that she was cheating on me with Adam Copeland. You know him as Edge. I kicked her out of my house and told her to never show her face around here again. It was a rough time in my life. Then while we were in Seattle, I wanted to go to my room and sulk, but my brother, Krista and our friends managed to get me out to the club and that is when my life changed for the better. As that is the night that I met and fell in love with you." Matt told her.

"Baby, you know I will never do anything like that. And I love you with all my heart. I will always be right here with you no matter what." Leah told him as she hugged him.

"I know. I love you too." Matt responded.

"Lunch is ready!" Jeff called from the kitchen where he could see both Matt and Leah.

After eating lunch and thanking Krista and Jeff for lunch, Matt and Leah headed into town to do some shopping before they had to leave. Leah needed to go back to Seattle to pack up everything and to see about her job. She still needed to look in Raleigh to see if there were any openings for her.

During their shopping trip, Matt paid for the crib they liked without her knowing and arranged for it to be shipped to his house the day after Leah left for Seattle. Matt planned to have the baby's room fully decorated and furnished before Leah moved in. Which only gave him about 3 weeks.

_**Krista, it's Matt. I need your help with something.**_

_What's up Matt? Leah ok?_

_**Yeah everyone is fine. I want to show Leah that I really meant what I said to her earlier.**_

_Ok. _

_**She leaves for Seattle tomorrow afternoon and will be back here in about 3 weeks. I just ordered the crib for the baby to be delivered in 2 days. I want the whole nursery completed before she moves in. Can I count on your help?**_

_Aww. Of course Matty! Send me a picture of the crib and I will see what I can do._

_**Thanks, sis! Love u.**_

_Anytime bro. Love u too._

While Matt and Leah were shopping, Matt took the pictures of the stuff Leah really loved for the baby and sent them to Krista and Jeff. After their day of shopping, Matt took Leah out for dinner since she was leaving tomorrow.

"I'm really gonna miss you baby." Matt said after they ordered.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But we have the phone and internet so we will always be in touch. Plus if I don't get back to Seattle, one my boss will fire me and two who is going to pack up all my stuff." Leah stated.

"I know. I can't wait for you to move in and we can start our life together." Matt responded.

"Me either. When should I tell the movers to have my stuff brought to your house?" Leah asked.

"Our house. Well how long will it take you to get back here?" Matt answered.

"About 2 weeks." Leah responded.

"Then tell them to be here a week after you get here and I will be back home by then too. And if they get here earlier, I will see that Krista and Shannon are here to help you." Matt stated.

"Sounds good. Have I ever told you that you are truly awesome!" Leah responded as Matt smiled at her.

After dinner, Matt and Leah drove home to spend one last night together before the big move. The next day was tough on the couple as they both hated saying good bye, even if it was just for 2 weeks. Matt walked Leah to the security gate and just held her tight before she had to leave.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." Leah stated. "I hate good bye's."

"So do I. Did you have any luck this morning with the job search in Raleigh?" Matt asked.

"Nope. There wasn't anything available." Leah answered. "Well, I should start heading to my gate."

"Then why don't you come on the road with me for a while until you do find a job?" Matt suggested.

"Really? I don't know Matt. That's a lot of traveling for a pregnant gal." Leah answered.

"Why don't you think about it. You would only travel if you felt up to it, and plus it would mean more time together and no good-bye's." Matt responded.

"Ok. I will think about it. But I really have to go now or I will miss my flight. I promise I will call you as soon as I land in Seattle." Leah stated.

"Ok. I love you, baby. Be safe." Matt responded as he hugged Leah as tight as he could.

"I love you too. I will be safe." Leah stated as she headed through security.

The next two weeks went by quicker than expected. Leah talked to her boss who was willing to cash in all of her vacation time and sick leave as well as her bonuses and such. Brittney and Angela helped Leah get everything ready for the movers to come pack up Leah's stuff. They still couldn't believe that their best friend was moving across the country to live with Matt Hardy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile back in Cameron, Krista and Shannon were getting the finishing touches done on the nursery. Matt was due home that night as Leah would be coming in the next afternoon. About an hour before Matt and Jeff got there, Krista and Shannon finished putting the crib together and putting the bedding on it.

"We're home!" Matt called as he and Jeff walked through the door.

"Hey Matty!" Krista said as she bounced down the stairs and hugged her brother in law.

"Hey." Matt replied.

"Baby! Oh how I've missed you!" Krista exclaimed as she jumped into Jeff's arms.

"I missed you too." Jeff responded as he kissed his wife.

"Hey man! Welcome home." Shannon stated as he limped down the stairs.

"Um. Hey. What happened to you?" Jeff asked.

"Your brilliant wife here dropped a side of the crib on my ankle." Shannon stated.

"Oh you're such a baby." Krista teased as Matt and Jeff laughed.

"So is the room done?" Matt asked.

"Come on." Krista stated as she grabbed Matt's hand and lead him upstairs to the spare bedroom. "Close your eyes."

Krista waited for Jeff and Shannon to join them before she opened the door. Krista opened the door and helped Matt into the room.

"Ok. Open your eyes!" Krista told Matt.

Matt opened his eyes and looked around the nursery. He couldn't believe that Krista and Shannon got the entire room decorated in just 2 weeks.

"It's amazing! Leah is going to love it." Matt stated as he walked around the newly decorated room.

"Thank you, Matty. I couldn't have done it without Shannon's help, or lack there of." Krista stated.

"Hey! I helped!" Shannon whined.

"I know you helped. I was only joking." Krista stated.

After everyone left, Matt locked up the house and cleaned up as much as he could before Leah came home tomorrow. Just as he took the last of the garbage out. His cell phone beeped.

_**Hey baby. How are you? Are you home yet?**_

_Yeah. Got in about an hour ago. Shannon stayed here while I was gone and made a mess. Of course Krista helped him. LOL. How are you?_

_**I'm doing good. I'm over at Brit's house for the night. I can't wait to come home tomorrow. I've missed you so much.**_

_I've missed you too. How's my baby doing?"_

_**Doing good. No more morning sickness.**_

_That's good to hear. I can't wait to have you home with me. I have a surprise for you when you get home. Krista and Shannon helped with it too. And we all hope that you like it._

_**I'm sure I will. I want to hear your voice, please.**_

_I'll call you in a few. I need to get the last of the trash out before tomorrow._

_**Ok. I love you.**_

_I love you too._

Matt quickly finished taking all the trash out as to make sure that when Leah got there she would truly be surprised by the baby's room. As soon as he was done and the house was locked up. Matt retreated to his room to call Leah.

_Oh yeahhh woo. I can slap a tornado I can dry up a sea, yeahh  
When I live for the moment, There ain't no ain't no in me._

"Hello." Leah answered the phone.

"Hey baby!" Matt stated.

"Hi Matt. I've missed hearing your voice so much. I can't wait to be in your arms again." Leah responded.

"Same here. What time does your flight leave?" Matt asked.

"6am. I have to be at the airport by 4am." Leah answered.

"And you're still awake? It's what nearly midnight there?" Matt responded.

"Yeah. I can't sleep_. _I just want to be in your arms again." Leah stated.

"I know the feeling. I miss holding you, kissing you and just being with you. But just think tomorrow night you will be here in my arms." Matt stated.

"I know and I can't wait." Leah responded with a yawn.

"Go get some sleep, baby. You need it. I will be there at the airport to welcome you home and Jeff, Krista and Shannon will be here at the house waiting for you." Matt stated.

"Sounds good. I love you, Matt." Leah stated.

"I love you too, momma." Matt responded.

"Momma?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. You're a momma." Matt answered.

"I'm a momma to be." Leah responded.

"I'm still gonna call you momma." Matt chuckled. "Go get some sleep and I will see you in a few hours."

"Ok, daddy." Leah responded with a smile. "See you in a few hours."

"Night momma." Matt stated.

"Night daddy." Leah said as they hung up.

The next day Matt arranged for Jeff, Krista and Shannon to be waiting at his house when he left to pick up Leah from the airport. Matt made sure that the house was clean and there was plenty of food in the house for both him and Leah. Leah was now 9 weeks and 5 days pregnant. Her morning sickness had completely subsided, but now the cravings were starting.

"Dude, do you have enough crap in this house?" Krista asked looking through Matt's kitchen for something to munch on.

"Hey it's my house and my money so I will spend it as I see fit. And it's not all junk. Plus most of it is what Leah asked me to get. She is the one having the baby, remember?" Matt responded to his sister in law.

"Yeah ok you got me on that one, but she also needs to eat real food like meat, veggies and fruit." Krista stated.

"I've got that all covered." Matt laughed at Krista's facial expression.

"You'd better. That's my niece or nephew you are taking care of." Krista responded.

Soon it was time for Matt to head to the Raleigh Airport to pick up Leah. Matt couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. Matt stopped and picked up a bouquet of flowers for Leah and parked in the parking garage. Matt headed into the airport and waited in the baggage claim for his love.

Meanwhile on the plane, Leah had just woken up and the pilot announced that they would be arriving into Raleigh in just a few minutes. Leah started getting her carryon stuff ready to go. She sat up towards the front of the plane so she would be one of the first people off the plane.

_The sooner I can get off this plane, the sooner I can be wrapped in Matt's arms again. I can't believe that this is all happening to me. I have a wonderful boyfriend who is a pro-wrestler and a little baby on the way. I still can't believe that I, Leah Williams, am having Matt Hardy's baby! _Leah thought as the plane landed.

No sooner did the plane get to the gate and the doors were open, Leah was out of her seat and rushing off the plane. As her luck would have it, she was at the very end of the terminal and had a long walk ahead of her. As soon as she saw the escalators for the baggage claim, she started getting excited all over again. She got on the escalator and looked around for Matt.

Matt was standing where he could see the escalator, but no one could see him. As soon as he saw Leah coming down, he headed over to where she would be able to see him. As soon as Leah saw Matt, she literally ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms. After hugging for what seemed like forever, and neither of them wanted it to end, they broke the hug so that they could collect her luggage.

"I've missed you, momma." Matt told her as he held her hand.

"We've missed you too, daddy." Leah responded placing a hand on her small baby bump.

"I can't wait to get you both home." Matt stated as he carried her luggage to his car.

"I can't wait to be home. So what is this surprise you have for me?" Leah responded.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Matt answered as he opened the car for Leah. "These are for you."

"They are pretty. Thank you baby." Leah stated smelling the flowers.

"Anything for you, momma." Matt stated.

Matt and Leah talked about what went on in the last 2 weeks. And how her friends were jealous that Leah was moving to Cameron and dating Matt Hardy. Matt told her about Shannon being a goof and what happed on the road. Soon Matt and Leah pulled up to their house.

"Shall we go in, momma?" Matt asked as he got out of the car.

"Yup. I'm just glad to be back here and with you." Leah stated. "Oh and before I forget, I thought about what you asked me and I would love to."

"Really?" Matt asked

"Yeah. I can't stand being away from you. Especially with the baby coming." Leah answered.

"That's great. I can't wait to have you on the road with me. I will call Vince when we get in the house and make sure that we get you a ring side seat for all the shows and a family pass for backstage." Matt responded after getting her luggage out of the back of the car.

"What is taking them so long?" Shannon asked watching from the window.

"Yo Reject! Get away from the window and put your eyes back in your head." Jeff stated

"Give them time. They will come in when they are good and ready." Krista stated.

"They're coming!" Shannon jumped up.

"Geez! You would think he was a kid in a candy store!" Jeff exclaimed as he walked into the entry way and waited for the door to open.

"You ready to go in?" Matt asked as they stood by the car. "You know Shannon is jump ya."

"Why don't we pull one over on them. You go through the front door and I will come in through the garage door. That way Shannon can't jump me." Leah suggested.

"I like the way you think." Matt responded.

Matt walked up to the house and opened the front door. Everyone was about to yell "Welcome Home", but stopped when they didn't see Leah. Jeff, Krista and Shannon all exchanged looks before looking at Matt.

"Where is Leah?" Krista asked.

"Leah? Leah who?" Matt asked as if he didn't know.

"What do you mean Leah who? You know the woman who is carrying my niece or nephew!" Jeff stated getting irritated.

"I'm over here!" Leah stated from the kitchen.

"Leah!" Krista exclaimed as she ran over to her and hugged her. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you, Krista! It's great to be back!" Leah responded.

"Where is my baby?" Jeff asked walking into the room.

"Right here growing." Leah laughed as she patted her baby bump.

"Hi little Jeffrey!" Jeff teased.

"Hey who said you get to name the baby?" Matt asked.

"No one cause it's going to be called little Shannon." Shannon stated from behind Matt.

"Who said it's going to be a boy?" Krista asked. "Cause I think it's going to be a little Krista."

While Jeff, Krista and Shannon argued over what the baby was going to be and what he or she would be called, Leah managed to slip over to where Matt was standing.

"They are too much. You would think that this baby is theirs." Matt chuckled.

"Yeah. Well it's not theirs, its ours and only we get to name him or her." Leah responded.

"So when can we find out what we are having?" Matt asked as he watched the other three still arguing.

"In about five or six weeks." Leah responded.

"Sounds good to me. So would you like to see your surprise while they are too busy arguing over our baby's name?" Matt asked.

"Of course." Leah answered as they headed upstairs. "Where are you taking me?"

"Close your eyes and hold my hand." Matt stated as they walked down the hall and stood in front of the nursery door. "Ok you can open your eyes, baby.

"Why is there a large bow on the bedroom door?" Leah asked.

"Open the door and find out for yourself." Matt answered as Leah turned the handle and opened the door.

"Matt! It's.. It's perfect! I love it, daddy." Leah exclaimed as she hugged Matt. "Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you, mommy." Matt responded as held her close. "You should also thank Krista and Shannon who made sure the room was done before today. Since I was on the road and couldn't complete it all myself.

"I will. I was wondering if you might consider having Jeff and Krista as the baby's Godparents?" Leah responded.

"I'd like that." Matt stated as he leaned in to kiss Leah.

Matt and Leah soon headed back downstairs as they were going to go over to Gilbert's house for dinner. Jeff, Krista and Shannon were finally done arguing with each other. Everyone looked over at Leah who was simply beaming.

"Krista, Shannon I just wanted to say thank you for all your help with the bedroom. It's perfect." Leah stated.

"What bedroom?" Jeff asked.

"Shannon and I helped complete the nursery while you and Matt were on the road. Leah you are most welcome." Krista answered.

"You're welcome Leah! Well I need to get out of here and back to Gas Chamber. I'll catch ya later." Shannon stated.

"See you later." Matt responded as Shannon left.

"So Jeff, Krista, Matt and I would love it if you would be the baby's Godparents." Leah asked.

"We'd love too!" Krista and Jeff both exclaimed as they hugged Matt and Leah.

Leah and Matt were able to enjoy two days alone before the movers showed up with Leah's stuff. After everything was unpacked, the last thing that Leah needed to do was change her cell phone number to a local number. After changing her number, Leah was just about ready to head out on the road with Matt and Jeff.

"So are you ready to go on the road with us crazy Hardy's?" Jeff asked.

"I suppose so. So just how crazy are you Hardy's?" Leah responded.

"Oh they're crazy! They love to have fun and can sometimes take it a little too far." Krista stated as they made their way out to the waiting car.

After arriving at the arena where RAW would be taped, Leah and Krista walked around backstage while the guys went to a meeting with Vince. Krista showed Leah where everything was. As they were walking around, they ran into a few stars, but only one in particular actually stopped to talk to them.

"Hey Hardy!" a male voice called after them.

"Hey yourself." Krista responded turning around.

"Hey! Is that how you greet me?" the man asked.

"Um. Yeah." Krista answered giggling as she gave the guy a quick hug.

"And who is this gorgeous woman with you?" he asked.

"This is Leah. Leah this is the infamous Randy Orton." Krista introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Leah." Randy stated as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Leah responded.

"So how do you know Krista?" Randy asked.

"Well, we met about 2 and a half months ago, and I…" Leah started to say.

"Oh, ok." Randy stated.

"She is Matt's girlfriend, Randy so don't get any ideas." Krista stated as she pulled Leah along with her.

"Am I missing something here?" Leah asked once Krista let go of her wrist.

"Randy is the type of person who can charm anyone with his lies and crap. And trust me when I say this. If Matt were to find out that Randy was flirting with you, even though I know you were about to tell him that you are with Matt, Matt would kill him and it would break his heart again." Krista answered. "I just cant stand to see him hurt again."

"I would never hurt Matt. I love him too much and we are, well you know." Leah stated.

"I know, but he's a guy and Matt tends to jump to conclusions a little too quickly. I just wanted to warn you." Krista stated.

"Ok. Thanks." Leah responded.

Leah and Krista finally got to catering and found some seats. Leah hoped that Matt would be able to join them before his match. Leah sat with Krista and a few other stars and enjoyed the conversations, but she longed to be with Matt.

Just as Matt's match was about over, Krista lead Leah over to the gorilla position to wait for him. When Matt finally came backstage and saw Leah, he pulled her into a hug and lead her to his dressing room. After closing the door, Matt pulled Leah closer to him and kissed her.

"I love your kisses, but go take a shower." Leah stated after she broke the kiss.

"Alright. Care to join me?" Matt asked.

"Very funny. Maybe later when we are alone in our room, but not here. Especially since no one really knows that I'm your girlfriend." Leah responded as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, they will soon enough. Sorry I couldn't join you before the show started, but the meeting with Vince ran longer than expected. But we can talk about that later." Matt stated as he headed into the showers.

Later that night, Matt and Leah were finally alone in their hotel room. Leah could sense that something was on Matt's mind.

"Matt, what's wrong? You've been pretty quiet tonight?" Leah asked.

"Nothing is wrong per say. While I was in my meeting with Vince, I told him that we were officially together and that we are going to have a baby in 6 ½ months. And now he wants to turn it into a storyline. I told him flat out that I didn't like the idea but I would need to talk to you about it first." Matt told her.

"Well, I'm glad that you told Vince about us and the baby. I really don't like the idea of our personal life being turned into a storyline on live TV." Leah responded.

"Ok. I will tell Vince that we both don't want to run with the storyline. It won't be easy, but I will do it." Matt stated.

"Sounds good to me. So what do you want to do now that we talked about the storyline and we are all alone?" Leah asked.

"Hmm. Why don't we go get a movie and come back here to relax?" Matt suggested.

"Sounds great. Let's go." Leah responded.

Matt and Leah headed over to the video store and got 2 movies. While they were heading back to the hotel Leah decided that she should tell Matt about what happened this afternoon while he was in his meeting with Vince.

"So while you were in your meeting with Vince and Krista was showing me around backstage, we ran into another superstar." Leah started to tell Matt.

"Oh? Who did you meet?" Matt asked.

"Randy Orton." Leah responded.

"Oh." Matt said.

"Yeah, he tried to hit on me and I tried to tell him that I was with you, but Krista butted in before I could and she told him." Leah continued.

"Well at least he knows now and hopefully he will stay away." Matt stated putting his arm around her.

"I hope so too." Leah responded.

Matt and Leah finally got back to the hotel and watched the movies. Leah soon fell asleep with Matt's arms wrapped around her. Matt couldn't help but watch her sleep. He never wanted this moment to end. Matt had not been this content in a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I wish that this exact moment could last forever. I have never felt anything like this before. Not even with Amy. Leah is so much different and she keeps me hanging on for more. She is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Leah is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Not only does she love me for who I am, but she is also the mother of my unborn child. And I want to do things the right way. _Matt thought to himself before falling asleep next to Leah.

The next morning Leah woke up to her phone going off. She tried to get up, but couldn't move very well. Matt had wrapped his arms around her and had his hand placed over stomach. She could help but smile at the man that was the father of her unborn baby. She couldn't wait for them to be a family. Leah gently moved Matt's hands and got up as not to wake him. Leah grabbed her phone and looked to see who called, it was her dad again. She called her voice mail and listened to the message.

_Leah, I don't know where to begin. You haven't returned any of my calls or messages. I know what I said in the beginning about you having a baby, but I was wrong. I want to be apart of yours and the baby's lives. I want that baby to know his or her grandparents. Your step-mother has started making something for baby already. You know she loves you like her own daughter. Please call me when you get this. Again I'm sorry for what I said before._

Leah hung up her phone with tears in her eyes and looked over at Matt who was starting to wake up. Leah quickly got in the shower so that Matt wouldn't see her crying. While Leah was in the shower, Matt got up and texted Jeff.

_**Hey Bro. Can you meet us for breakfast?**_

_Yeah, just let me get sleepy head out of bed._

_**Alright. Should be downstairs in about 15 minutes.**_

_Cool._

As Matt finished getting dressed and pulling his hair back, Leah emerged from the bathroom. Matt smiled at Leah, but Leah wasn't paying attention. She was still thinking about the voice mail from her dad.

"Are you ok, Leah?" Matt asked.

"I will be. My dad called this morning and left me a message." Leah answered as she put her shoes on.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked.

"I think so. He apologized for his reaction when I first told him that I was pregnant and he and my step-mother want to be involved in the baby's life." Leah answered.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? I mean you do want your parents to be involved don't you?" Matt responded.

"I guess it is. I just hope that he is a better grandfather than he was a father." Leah stated.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see." Matt stated as he hugged her.

Matt and Leah met up with Jeff and Krista for a quick breakfast before heading off to the airport to head to their next location. Leah quickly fell asleep once their flight took off. Matt who was sitting in the aisle seat, leaned over to talk to Jeff.

"Hey Nero." Matt stated.

"Hmm. Sleeping." Jeff responded.

"NERO." Matt stated a little louder.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake. What's up?" Jeff responded.

"When we get to Salt Lake City will you go shopping with me?" Matt asked.

"Sure. I could go for a day of not working. But why do you need me to go shopping with you?" Jeff answered.

"It's a surprise." Matt responded as he sat back up in his seat.

About 2 hours later they were getting ready to land in Salt Lake City. Leah was now awake and felt a little better after her nap. Once in the airport, they collected their luggage and headed to the hotel. After checking into their respective rooms and getting some of their stuff unpacked, Matt and Jeff took off on their shopping trip while the girls talked about baby stuff.

"So are you going to tell me what this shopping trip is all about?" Jeff asked as they walked into the local shopping center.

"I want to surprise Leah. No one but a few people know that we are together and expecting." Matt answered.

"Ok. How are you going to surprise her when she is practically with you all the time?" Jeff asked.

"Well, that's where you and Krista will come in. But I will tell you about that after I make a quick phone call." Matt answered.

"Um, ok." Jeff responded still confused.

Matt made his phone call and when he hung up he had a smile on his face. Matt had made a phone call to none other than Vince McMahon as he needed permission from him to follow through with the surprise for Leah.

"What are you so happy about?" Jeff asked.

"Come on. I want to go into this store." Matt answered as he walked into a jewelry store.

"Why are you.. Matt! Are you serious?" Jeff responded.

"Yes I am very serious. Jeff, she is pregnant with my baby and I haven't felt like this about anyone in a very long time. I love her, Jeff. And I can't see my life without her in it." Matt answered,

"Wow! You really are serious about this. I'm happy you found someone worth your time." Jeff stated.

After Matt picked the one item he felt was perfect for Leah, the sales person polished the item and placed it in a velour box. After Matt paid the bill, he and Jeff headed to a few other stores and then headed back to the hotel to get the girls and go to dinner. After dinner Leah wanted to just lay down, so her and Matt headed up to their room and as soon as Leah's head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

The next morning, Matt got up and headed over to see Vince to make sure that everything was in order for that night. Matt left a note for Leah and let Jeff and Krista know what was going on. After Leah got up and took a shower, Jeff and Krista stopped by the room and the three of them headed to breakfast.

Meanwhile at the arena Matt was patiently waiting to see Vince. While he waited, a few other stars stopped and talked to him. One of them being one of his least favorite person, Randy Orton.

"Hey Hardy. So which one of you is in trouble this time?" Randy asked.

"Orton. No one is in trouble, not like its any of your business." Matt answered.

"So I met your pretty little girlfriend the other day. And I have to wonder what does she see in you?" Orton responded.

"Stay away from her. She knows all about you and how you work. So just stay away from Leah." Matt demanded.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to, Hardy." Orton stated.

"Maybe I can't, but if you come anywhere near her, I will…" Matt started to say but was interrupted.

"Yo Matt! Easy there! He ain't worth it." Shane stated stepping in between the two men. "What is going on?"

"He was about to lose it, just because he has issues with other people talking to his girl." Orton answered.

"Orton, go away." Shane stated.

"Fine. But no one tells Randy Orton who he can and can't talk to." Randy responded as he walked away.

"If he comes anywhere near Leah, I will hurt him." Matt growled.

"I know you will. But Matt, Leah loves you more than anything. I don't think that anyone could change her mind on that." Shane reassured his friend.

"Hardy, please come in." Vince stated from the doorway to his office.

"Thank you for seeing me sir." Matt stated.

"Anytime. So this big surprise is for your girlfriend, Leah, right?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir. I've wanted to do this for a while, but wasn't sure how I wanted to do it. I love her with all my heart and she has made me the happiest man ever since we've met. I just wanted to make sure that everything is set up for tonight and that no one else knows about it, except for Jeff and Krista." Matt answered.

"No one knows about it and everything is set up for it. It will be towards the beginning of the show, so you better make sure that you, Jeff and the rest are ready." Vince stated.

"We will be. And thank you again sir." Matt stated just before leaving the office.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked Matt who had a smile on his face.

"You will just have to wait until tonight to find out." Matt answered.

The rest of the day Matt spent texting Jeff and Krista the details of the plans for that night. Leah treated herself to a day at the hotel spa as she figured that it would be a long time before she would get another chance. Leah returned to the hotel room to find Krista waiting for her.

"Hi Krista. Where's Matt?" Leah asked as she walked into the room.

"He and Jeff had to get over to the arena a little early and Matt asked me to wait for you and we could head over there together." Krista answered.

"Oh ok. Well let me change and we can go. I am actually starting to get used to all this." Leah responded.

"Ok. Yeah it doesn't take long. Oh before I forget, Matt picked out an outfit for you and it's hanging in the bathroom." Krista stated.

"Ok. Thanks." Leah stated as she headed into the bathroom to change.

Matt had picked out a cute black jumper with a baby blue shirt for her to wear. The jumper showed off her baby bump a little, but she didn't mind at all. She quickly changed her clothes and did her make-up. When she emerged from the bathroom, Krista snapped a picture. Both women headed out the door and towards the arena.

"Why did you snap a picture of me?" Leah asked.

"Matt wanted me to send him a picture of you before we got here." Krista answered.

"Oh ok." Leah giggled.

Once they reached the arena, Krista and Leah flashed their badges to the security guards and headed through the backstage doors. Krista text Jeff and Matt to let them know that they were there. Jeff text her back with where they needed to wait. Krista lead Leah over to where they needed to be.

Before long the show was starting and Krista was texting Jeff to find out the order in which the events would be happening. As Krista was following Jeff's instructions, Leah heard Matt's theme music start and the crowd start cheering. Krista was told not to let Leah watch the show as it would give away the surprise.

"As everyone knows, this past year has been extremely rough on me physically and mentally. First I was out with a knee injury, then my personal life was flipped upside down. After returning to RAW and under the persuasion of my brother and friends I went out one night and it changed my life for the better." Matt stated. "So right now I would like to introduce to you the person who has made my life so much better than what it was before."

Jeff and Krista knew that was their cue to get Leah to the gorilla position so that Matt could have her come out there. Jeff and Krista were going to walk her out there and stand by just in case. The three of them stood ready for Matt's final cue.

"Why are we standing here?" Leah asked.

"Just wait and see. I'm sure you will be surprised." Jeff stated with a grin.

Leah stood there with Jeff and Krista and waited for whatever was about to happen.

"Without further delay I would like Leah Williams to please join me in the ring." Matt stated.

"Me?" Leah asked looking at Jeff and Krista in shock.

"Yes you." Jeff stated as his music started playing and all three walked out into the arena and towards the ring.

Matt sat on the second rope to make it easier for Leah to get into the ring. Jeff and Krista stayed out by the steps. Matt took Leah's hand and brought her into the center of the ring. All the lights in the arena went out and a single spot light shined down on Leah and Matt.

"Leah, since the day I met you, you have made me realize that there is no one out there that is more perfect for me, than you. When you told me that we were going to have a baby, that was one of the best days of my life. Leah, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of our lives together." Matt stated as he got down on one knee. "Leah, will you marry me?"

The crowd awed, but remained mostly silent as to hear what Leah's response would be. Leah looked into Matt's sparkling eyes as she brought the microphone closer to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**(I just wanted to say thank you to FearlessHardy and Xoxobabe for their reviews.)**

Chapter 7

"Matt, I love you too. And you have made my life so much better than what it was before. And to answer your question…" Leah started to answer. "Yes, I will marry you!"

The crowd went wild as Matt slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. Jeff and Krista entered the ring to congratulate the newest member of the Hardy Family.

"I can't believe it! Matt Hardy is getting married and becoming a father!" Jerry exclaimed.

"What a year this has been for Matt and it's only half over!" JR responded.

While the show went to a commercial break, Matt, Leah, Jeff and Krista made their way backstage. Everyone congratulated the couple on their engagement and pending arrival of their baby. Everyone wanted to celebrate with the couple and so after the show, they all headed off to a local restaurant.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Jeff shouted above everyone talking. "Thank you. I would like to propose a toast to Matt and Leah. I can't believe that my big brother is finally getting married and I couldn't be happier. You both complete each other perfectly. Congratulations on your engagement and baby Hardy!"

"Ok. My turn!" Krista spoke up. "I promise to make this shorter than Jeff's speech. I am so happy to see you two together. I can't wait for the wedding. Congratulations to you both!"

"Thank you, Jeff and Krista." Leah stated.

"To Matt and Leah, May your love be everlasting and unconditional through good times and bad. Congratulations!" Shawn Michaels stated.

While everyone was toasting Matt and Leah, little did they know that there were two people there that no one expected and the night was about to get a little more interesting. The female decided that she couldn't just stand by and watch any longer and made her way towards the party. Matt and Leah didn't even notice her pick up the microphone.

"I have something to say." the female stated into the microphone as Matt looked up. "After six years with that man, he never proposed or even discussed wanting to have a family. How could you do that to me?"

"Matt who is she?" Leah whispered as she looked at the faces of her new found friends.

"That is Amy Dumas, also known as Lita. She is my ex-girlfriend." Matt answered.

"Amy, leave them alone!" Jeff shouted.

"Shut up Jeff. I think I have every right to say how I feel about their engagement and pending arrival of their baby." Amy responded.

"No you don't. And for the record Amy, I did want a family with you, but you screwed that up and then I met and fell in love with Leah and she has made me happier than when I was with you. So now you can either leave peacefully or I'm sure someone here can force you to leave." Matt demanded.

Amy didn't say anything further. She turned around and headed back to where her boyfriend, Adam was standing. Matt returned his attention to Leah who had a blank look on her face.

"Baby, are you ok?" Matt asked as he hugged her.

"I think so. What happened between you and her?" Amy answered.

"We had been together for just over 6 years and while I was out with my knee injury, she had been cheating on me with Adam Copeland also known as Edge. I found out one night when I picked up her phone and listened to her voicemails from a few days before and they were all from Adam. I confronted her about it and ended the relationship right there. Then 3 months later, I met and fell in love with you." Matt responded.

"I'm sorry she did that to you. But I am very happy that we met. And you will never have to worry about something like that happening ever again. I love you and would never do anything to hurt you." Leah stated as she leaned in and kissed Matt.

"I love you too." Matt stated.

After the party was over, Matt and Leah headed to the hotel. While Matt was in the shower, Leah text her best friend, Brittney.

_**Hey Brit. You have to watch RAW tonight!**_

_Hey girlie. Ok why?_

_**There is going to be a huge surprise at the very beginning of the show that involves me.**_

_Ok. It's about to come on here. _

_**Ok. Text me after you see it. Matt is done with his shower and we are going to try to relax. **_

_Ok I will. _

Matt came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel and Leah couldn't help but smile at him. To her he looked hot no matter what he wore. She loved him in his ring attire, as well as in regular everyday clothes. As she continued to watch her fiancé get dressed, she placed a hand on her growing baby bump. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off.

_**OMG! Why didn't you tell me that he proposed?**_

_Because I wanted it to be a surprise._

_**You have to send me a picture of the ring! I can't believe that you are engaged to Matt Hardy!**_

_Well believe it! Cause I am. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. I will take a picture of the ring and sent it to you tomorrow. Night._

_**Ok. Night.**_

"Let me guess, Brittney saw the show?" Matt asked as he sat on the bed next to Leah.

"Yeah. She wants a picture of the ring too." Leah answered.

"I thought she would." Matt chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Leah asked poking him.

"Nothing. I am just so happy right now. I don't think I could be any happier." Matt answered as he pulled Leah closer to him.

"Oh I think I know what could make you a little happier." Leah responded with an evil grin.

"Oh really? And what is that?" Matt asked.

Leah didn't answer Matt with words, but with her actions. Leah kissed Matt and slowly kissed her way down his neck and chest. She ran her finger nails gently down his chest and abs. She stopped when she reached the top of his boxers. She gently traced the top of his boxers with her fingers as she looked sexily into Matt's eyes. Leah started to remove Matt's shorts and placed soft kissed up and down his penis.

Matt moaned as Leah slowly took him into her mouth. Leah took his moans as the ok to go a little faster. Soon she had his entire penis in her mouth and as she moved up and down on it, she gently sucked it like a lollipop. Matt started to breathe a little heavier and moaned louder. Leah knew he was close to cuming and so she stopped as she didn't want him to cum yet.

Leah crawled back up and kissed Matt. He helped her out of her night shirt and kissed her neck while he massaged her tender breasts. Leah moaned at the way Matt touched her. Matt slid his hands down her abdomen, slid her panties off and tossed them on the floor. Matt climbed in between her legs and gently penetrated her.

"Hmm.. That feels so good." Leah moaned.

"You feel so good on me." Matt responded.

Matt pumped in and out faster and faster as she moaned louder and louder. Matt was careful not to go to hard as he didn't want to hurt the baby. Before long he could tell that Leah was on the edge and so was he. With a few more strokes, both Matt and Leah came at the same time. Matt rolled off of Leah and collapsed on the bed. After their breathing returned to normal, Matt noticed that Leah had fallen asleep. He covered them both up and turned off the light. He wrapped his arms around Leah and was soon asleep.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Matt woke up to someone knocking on no door. Matt groaned as he looked to see what time it was. _Damn! It's only 7:30. Who the hell is knocking on the door this early? _Matt wondered as he pulled on his boxers and a pair of shorts.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Matt growled looking to make sure that Leah was still covered up.

"Matt open the damn door! It's an emergency!" Jeff stated from the hallway.

"Jeffrey! What the hell is going on? It's 7:30 in the morning." Matt asked angrily but quietly.

"You'd better wake Leah up. Since she is part of the family she should hear this too." Jeff stated nervously.

"There had better be a good reason for you waking us up this early. She's not going to be happy to be woken up this early." Matt responded. "Turn around and no peeking."

"There is. Alright. I don't need Krista mad at me too." Jeff stated as he turned around and closed his eyes.

"Baby, you need to wake up." Matt told Leah.

"Hmm. Why? I like sleep." Leah mumbled.

"Cause your future brother-in-law woke us up." Matt responded.

"What? Hand me my clothes." Leah stated a little more awake now that she noticed Jeff was standing in the room. Leah quickly got dressed and pulled her hair up. "Ok, Jeff. Why the early wake up?"

"Krista and I got a phone call about a half hour ago from Dad. Nicole was in a car accident and is in critical condition. We need to get back home as soon as possible." Jeff told them.

"Matt, call Vince and tell him. I'll start packing up." Leah responded.

"Babe. I will pack. You don't need to be lifting anything. Can you call Vince from my phone?" Matt asked.

"You're right. Yeah I can call him." Leah responded.

While Leah called Vince and told him of the family emergency, Matt packed up their stuff and then the four of them headed to the airport. They were all able to get on the next flight to Raleigh. Once in Raleigh, they headed to where their cars were parked and immediately headed to the Moore County Hospital where Nicole was.

"Dad! What happened?" Matt asked when they approached Gilbert.

"She was driving back from Raleigh when a semi plowed into her car. She's been in surgery since I got here 4 hours ago." Gilbert told them.

"Is she going to be ok?" Leah asked as Matt put an arm around her.

"We hope so, darlin'. But we won't know anything until she is out of surgery. You boys are the only ones I called." Gilbert answered.

"I'm going to go call Shannon and Shane." Matt responded.

"I'll go with you. I can at least make one of the phone calls with you." Leah stated.

Matt and Leah headed outside the hospital to make the phone calls. Matt called Shane while Leah called Shannon.

"Hey Shannon. It's Leah." She started the conversation.

"Hey. What's up?" Shannon asked.

"We are at Moore County Hospital. Nicole was in a car accident. How fast can you get here?" Leah answered.

"I'm on my way now." Shannon responded. "I should be there in 15 minutes tops."

"Ok. Thank you Shannon." Leah stated as she hung up and walked over to Matt.

"Did you get a hold of Shannon?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. He's on his way here." Leah answered. "Did you talk to Shane?"

"Good. Yeah. He's still in Salt Lake City, but will get here as soon as he can.

"That's good. Why don't we go get everyone some coffee and water for me." Leah suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Matt stated as they headed back into the hospital.

After getting everyone some coffee and Leah's water, they headed back to the waiting room. Gilbert, Jeff, Krista, Matt and Leah continued to sit and wait for the doctors. Shannon arrived shortly after Matt and Leah handed out the coffee.

"Has anyone heard anything yet?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing yet, son. She is still in surgery." Gilbert answered.

Another hour had passed and still nothing. Gilbert told Matt and Jeff to take Leah and Krista home and he would call when they heard something. But no one was going to go anywhere until Nicole was out of surgery. Everyone but Gilbert started playing cards while they waited. Soon Gilbert saw a doctor walking down the corridor towards them.

"I am looking for the family of Nicole Hardy." The doctor stated.

"I am her father, Gilbert and these are her brothers and sister-in-laws." Gilbert stated. "How is Nicole?"

"She is out of surgery and resting comfortably. However she is not completely out of the woods yet. She suffered a broken leg, a broken wrist, cracked ribs and she still has some swelling along her spine. We were able to reduce the swelling in her spine considerably, but we won't know for a few days if there is any permanent damage to her spine." The doctor told them.

"When can we see her?" Matt asked.

"You can see her now, but you will have to do it one at a time as she is still in the surgical recovery room." the doctor answered. "She is in room 246."

One by one, the guys went in to see Nicole. Krista and Shannon were the last ones to go see her. Leah opted not to go in as she didn't think that she could handle see Nicole hooked up to monitors and such especially while being pregnant. Once everyone had a chance to see Nicole, Gilbert suggested that everyone go home and get some rest, especially Leah.

"I'm gonna stay will Gil for awhile." Shannon stated as everyone else got ready to leave.

"Alright. Call us if anything changes. I am going to take Leah home and make sure she gets some rest." Matt responded.

"I will. You better take care my niece or nephew!" Shannon stated.

"You know I will." Matt stated with a slight grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After getting some much needed rest at home, Leah and Matt headed into town to do some much needed grocery shopping. While they were out, Leah suggested hitting the shopping center as she was in need of some maternity clothes. After picking up several different outfits for various occasions, Leah headed into a nearby bookstore while Matt took the clothes out to the car.

_**Baby, meet me in the book store. Looking for baby books.**_

_Ok. I will be there in a few. Why are you looking for baby books?_

_**I meant pregnancy books. I found one for you and a few for both of us.**_

_Ok. _

Matt soon joined Leah in the pregnancy section of the bookstore. Leah had found one about becoming a first time father, one about what to expect while pregnant, one on what to expect in the first year and a baby names book.

"Why do we need a baby names book?" Matt asked.

"I guess to help us pick out a name for our son or daughter." Leah answered.

"Why don't we just throw out some names and go from there? I don't see the purpose of getting the book." Matt responded.

"I guess you're right. I'll put it back." Leah stated with a smile.

After leaving the shopping center, Matt and Leah headed to the grocery store. Leah was starting to anxious about the baby and becoming a first time mommy. After spending what seemed like forever at the grocery store, Matt and Leah were finally heading home. Matt brought the groceries into the kitchen and Leah started putting things away. After everything was in its rightful place, Leah started the laundry, but Matt stopped her.

"Momma, you need to relax. The laundry can wait until tomorrow." Matt told her.

"Ok, daddy. What do you suggest we do then?" Leah asked.

"You can go rest on the couch while I get dinner started, then we can look at some of those books we got and maybe pick out some names for this one." Matt answered as he placed a hand on Leah's growing bump.

While Matt fixed dinner and Leah headed into the living room and flipped on the TV. She was flipping through the channels when a news report caught her eye. The reporter was talking about an accident that had happened early that morning.

"Matt come here!" Leah called out to him.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked rushing into the room.

"The news report. I think it's about Nicole's accident this morning." Leah answered.

Matt turned up the volume as he sat next to Leah. The reporter was giving the details of the accident and interviewing witnesses of the accident.

"From we have been told, the driver of the truck that struck the car over there was placed into custody shortly after the police arrived on the scene. We do not have any details as to the condition on the driver of the car. Please stayed tuned as we continue coverage of this horrible accident." the reporter stated.

"I think after dinner we should go back to the hospital and bring your dad and Shannon some food." Leah stated.

"I agree. Dinner is just about done. Water or juice?" Matt responded.

"Water, please." Leah stated as they headed into the kitchen.

Leah set the table and Matt finished up with dinner. After they were done eating, Matt and Leah prepared two more plates of food and grabbed some drinks from the fridge and loaded them into the car. Leah grabbed a small notepad and one of the pregnancy books. Once they arrived at the hospital, Gilbert was sitting with Nicole and Shannon was in the waiting room reading a magazine.

"Hey, Shan. How is she doing?" Leah asked giving him a hug.

"Still no changes. They have her on some heavy pain meds so that she will sleep through the worst part of it." Shannon answered.

"We brought you and dad some dinner and drinks." Matt stated.

"Thanks, man. I don't think he's eaten all day." Shannon responded.

"No problem. I will go sit with Nicole for a while. Leah, make sure dad eats something, please." Matt stated.

"I will. Tell her I am here for her." Leah responded as she hugged Matt.

"I will." Matt stated.

Matt headed into Nicole's room and sent Gilbert out to eat dinner. Leah watched the two men pick at their dinners.

"You two had better eat something. I know its hard, but if you don't , keep up your strength, then how can you be strong for Nicole?" Leah told them.

"You're right darlin'. Whatcha reading there?" Gilbert asked.

"A book about what to expect during the pregnancy." Leah answered.

"They have books like that now?" Gilbert asked. "They didn't have anything like that when Ruby and I were having the boys."

"They sure do. I think these books came out in the early 90's." Leah responded as she picked up her notepad and started writing.

"So have you and Matt picked out any names yet?" Shannon asked.

"Not yet. And we are not naming the baby Shannon." Leah answered with a smirk.

"Darn!" Shannon responded.

"When you have a baby, you can name them anything you want, but as far as this little one is concerned, it's up to Matt and I to name him or her." Leah stated with a smile.

"When can you find out if you are having a boy or girl?" Shannon asked in between bites of food.

"Possibly in few weeks. Matt and I haven't had a chance to talk about whether or not we want to find out before the baby is born." Leah answered.

"Well I would want to know so that I could prepare for the arrival." Gilbert stated.

"I want to know, but if Matt wants to be surprised, then we will just have to be surprised." Leah stated as Matt walked back into the waiting room.

"How is she doing?" Shannon asked.

"The doctor was just in there to check on the swelling and it looks like the surgery was successful as some of the swelling has gone down, but its still too early to tell. She is going to need someone around her 24 hours a day until she is cleared and lots of physical therapy." Matt answered.

"Who is going to stay with her?" Shannon asked. "I have Gas Chamber to look after, but I help out on my days off."

"What about Tasha? Won't she get mad if you're spending all your free time with Nicole?" Matt asked.

"She and I broke up about 2 weeks ago. So I can now spend my free time with whomever I want." Shannon answered.

"That will help out a little. Thanks Son." Gilbert responded. "Now what about the rest of the time? She is going to need to stay in one location during her recovery."

Leah pulled Matt aside to talk to him in private.

"I can stay home with her while you're out on the road. It would give her and I time to get to know each other." Leah suggested.

"That would be good. I need to make a quick phone call." Matt responded and gave her a quick kiss as he walked out of the waiting room.

"Where is he going?" Shannon asked.

"He has to make a phone call." Leah answered.

"Oh. I think I know what he is going to do." Shannon responded.

"And what is that?" Leah asked.

"You'll see." Shannon answered.

"Shannon, please tell me." Leah responded.

"If I'm right, he's calling Vince right now and requesting time off to help Nicole recover. And since he never asks for anytime off, I guarantee that Vince will give it to him. He will also take time off when you have the baby. Matt is very family oriented and nothing will ever change that." Shannon told her.

"Well, then I will stand beside him in his decisions." Leah responded placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Shannon asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think I just felt the baby moving for the first time." Leah answered with a smile.

"Wow." Shannon responded.

"Wow, what?" Matt asked.

"I just felt our baby move for the first time." Leah answered taking Matt's hand and placing it on her stomach just as the baby moved again.

"Was that the baby?" Matt asked shocked.

"Yes. That was our baby saying hello to their daddy." Leah answered with a smile. "Did you call Vince?"

"Yes. How did you know I called Vince?" Matt responded.

"Shannon said he had a feeling that you called Vince to ask for emergency time off to help with Nicole's recovery." Leah stated.

"Well, he's right. I did ask Vince for the time off and he told me to take as much time as I needed since I am not involved in any storylines and I'm not up for any title fights." Matt responded.

"That's good. We will be able to help Nicole, I can get to know her better and we both attend the ultrasound appointment." Leah stated as she sat back down and picked up her note pad again.

Over the next two weeks, Nicole was out of the ICU and starting some physical therapy. She was released from the hospital and Matt and Leah brought her to their house. Nicole was very bitter towards Leah in the beginning, but after realizing that Leah was there to help her, she started to like Leah and made an attempt to get to know her.

Shannon had made frequent trips to Matt's house to help with Nicole. He stayed with Nicole while Matt and Leah went to doctor's appointments and to their ultrasound appointment. Leah was looking forwards to seeing the baby on the screen and Matt was excited and nervous.

"So daddy, do you want to know if we are having a boy or a girl today?" Leah asked as they drove to the hospital.

"Well I would like to know, but if you want to wait, I can wait too." Matt answered.

"Honestly, I really want to know what we are having so that we can pick a name." Leah responded.

"Well then I guess we will be finding out if we are going to have a son or a daughter. So what names do you have picked out?" Matt stated.

"Yeah. Well if we have boy, I was thinking that we could name him after his daddy." Leah answered.

"You want to name our son after me?" Matt asked. "Why?"

"Because it's a good strong name and I didn't like any of the other names I looked at." Leah answered.

"Ok. What if we have a girl?" Matt asked as he parked the car.

"If we have a girl, I was thinking about Madison, Sierra or Bella ." Leah answered.

"Ok. What about a middle name for a girl?" Matt asked.

"Hmm. How about Faith?" Leah answered.

"Sounds good. I actually like Sierra Faith for her name and Bella as a nickname." Matt responded.

"Me too." Leah stated as the reached the counter near the ultrasound room. "Hello. We are here for an ultrasound appointment."

"Your name please?" the nurse asked.

"Leah Williams." Leah answered.

"Ok. It will be a few minutes. Please have a seat." the nurse responded.

Leah and Matt took a seat and waited to be called. After waiting for about ten minutes the doctor called them back. They went into a large room that had a computer and TV monitor next to the bed. Leah laid down on the table and the doctor started the ultrasound. Leah squeezed Matt's hand while the doctor did what he needed to do.

"Well everything looks great! Would you like to see your baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Leah and Matt answered at the same time.

"Alright, here are the feet and legs. There are the hands and arms. There is the stomach and chest. And there is the head. Now did you want to see if we can tell what the baby's sex is?" the doctor responded as he printed out pictures of each screen shot for Leah and Matt.

"Yes we would." Matt stated.

"Ok lets take a look." the doctor responded as he moved the wand over Leah's stomach. "And there we go." He printed a picture of the baby's sex for them as well.

Leah quickly got cleaned up and pulled her pants back up to where they should be. And they headed out of the hospital. They stopped and grabbed lunch for themselves, Shannon and Nicole. Leah called Jeff and Krista and Gilbert to come over to the house for dinner. When they got home and after eating lunch, Leah started preparing for dinner. She was making lasagna, salad and garlic bread.

"Shannon, are you staying for dinner?" Leah asked from the kitchen.

"Only if it's ok with you and Matt." Shannon answered as he walked into the kitchen.

"If it wasn't ok, I wouldn't have asked." Leah responded smiling at him.

"Then yes I will be staying for dinner. So how far along are you now?" Shannon stated.

"Four and half months. And counting." Leah stated.

"Wow. Its going by pretty quickly, isn't it?" Shannon asked. "Any wedding plans yet?"

"It is. We've made a few plans, but nothing solid yet." Leah responded.

"Oh ok." Shannon stated. "Well I'm going to go see if Nicole needs anything."

"Ok." Leah stated as she checked on Lasagna and Matt walked into the room. "Hey daddy."

"Hi momma. So are you ready to tell everyone tonight?" Matt asked.

"I sure am. So Shannon was asking about the wedding plans." Leah answered.

"Oh really? Well if we go with what we talked about, it will be one heck of a surprise for everyone who will be there." Matt responded. "Are we going to go with that idea?"

"Yeah. I would really like to." Leah stated.

"Ok. I will have it all set up for next weekend. I can't wait to.." Matt started to say but Jeff and Krista walked in.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Jeff stated from the doorway.

"Not at all. I hope you guys are hungry. Leah cooked for an army." Matt responded.

"You know I am always up for a good home cooked meal." Jeff stated. "So what were you talking about when we walked in?"

"You'll see." Matt responded as he started setting the table for Leah.

Gilbert and Shane were the last ones to arrive at Matt and Leah's. Once everyone was in dinning room, Leah handed Matt the magic envelopes. Everyone was watching the envelopes and wondering what was in them. Matt stood up and handed the envelopes out to the persons named on the envelopes. Matt told everyone that they needed to wait until they were given the ok to open them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Before we eat, Leah and I have two announcements for everyone." Matt stated.

"As most of you know we had our ultrasound appointment earlier today and everything is going perfectly with the baby." Leah stated.

"So without further delay, our first announcement for those who didn't watch RAW Monday night, is Leah and I are engaged." Matt started.

"Took you long enough, Bro! Congratulations!" Jeff stated as he hugged his brother and Leah.

"Welcome to the family, Darlin'." Gilbert told his soon to be daughter-in-law.

"It's about time, man!" Shannon joked.

"Thank you, everyone." Leah responded. "Everyone here is holding an envelope. Now only Matt and I know what is in the envelope. We decided that instead of making dozens of phone calls, we would have you all over for dinner and announce it all at once."

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"At the count of three everyone can open their envelope. Ready?" Matt asked.

"Ready!" everyone stated in anticipation.

"1...2...3, open the envelopes." Matt stated as he wrapped an arm around Leah's waist.

"Uncle Shannon, I'm a boy!" Shannon read.

"Uncle Jeff and Aunt Krista, I'm a boy!" Krista read.

"Uncle Shane, I'm a boy!" Shane read.

"Grandpa, I'm a Boy!" Gilbert read.

"Aunt Nicole, I'm a Boy!" Nicole read. "I'm going to have a nephew?"

"Yes! We are having a boy and you are going to have a nephew!" Matt answered.

"Looks like we have a 2nd generation Hardy in the making!" Jeff commented.

"Don't push it son. I'm sure that whatever the boy wants to be his parents will support him." Gilbert responded.

"I still can't believe that Matt is going to be a daddy." Nicole stated.

"And what's wrong with that?" Matt asked.

"It's just weird. Just like when Jeff and Krista were first married. It's just not what I expected." Nicole answered.

"Well, Nicole, you'd better get used to it. Cause this baby needs his Aunt Nicole!" Matt responded.

Now that the announcements were out of the way everyone sat down and enjoyed their dinner. After dinner, Jeff and Matt cleared the table and did the dishes while the others were in the living room talking about the baby and Leah was showing the baby books and the other ultrasound pictures. Once everyone but Nicole had left, Leah headed into the living room where Nicole was laying.

"You do know that if it wasn't for that baby, my brother wouldn't ever think about marrying you." Nicole stated.

"Watch your mouth Nicole." Leah responded just before turning around and heading up the stairs.

"I'll be watching more than just my mouth." Nicole muttered to herself.

Leah entered the master bedroom and laid down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and thought about what Nicole had just said to her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Matt come in the room and close the door.

"Baby, is everything ok?" Matt asked.

"No." Leah answered.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked concerned.

"I can tell you anything right?" Leah answered.

"Of course you can." Matt responded.

"Your sister said something to me tonight that hurt me." Leah told him.

"What did she say?" Matt asked confused.

"She told me that if it wasn't for this baby, you would never think about marrying me." Leah answered.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. That is definitely not true. Even if you weren't pregnant I would still want to marry you. After all I came back to you after spending that one night together and I didn't know that you were pregnant until after I got there." Matt responded. "And I am not going anywhere. I will always be here for you. Now I am going to go downstairs and have a little talk with Nicole. Why don't you go take a hot shower to relax."

"I know. I think a hot shower sounds great! I love you, Matt." Leah stated.

"I love you, too!" Matt stated as he leaned in and kissed her before heading downstairs.

Nicole was still laying on the couch watching TV when Matt came downstairs. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Nicole sat up and looked angrily at him.

"I was watching that." Nicole stated.

"And I don't care." Matt responded. "This is my house and you will have respect for me and Leah. You had no right telling her that if it wasn't for the baby that I would have never thought about marrying her. You might have gotten away with the torturing when Jeff and Krista were dating, but you are not going to get away with it here. I love Leah with all my heart and nothing you can do will stop that. I went to her before I even knew about the baby because I felt something special between us. Now I suggest you apologize to her when she comes down here or I…"

"Or you'll what? Call daddy? He ain't gonna do anything to me. And why should I apologize to her? I cant stand her." Nicole asked.

"Yes I will call dad and he will do something about it. And you will apologize to her as it was her idea for you to stay here while you recovered from the accident and this is how you treat her. You have until tomorrow morning to apologize to her or you're out of here." Matt answered. "You know I thought you were so much better than this, Nicole! You are acting like some of the ring rats I work around."

"Whatever. I think I would know who was good and who was bad for my big brother." Nicole stated.

"Well you don't. Now cut it out or else." Matt stated as he went back upstairs.

_Why is Nicole acting like this again. Didn't she learn with Jeff that you can't tell someone not to be with someone when their heart wants to be with them. I love Leah with all my heart. Even if she wasn't pregnant, I would still want to be with her and marry her. What is Nicole's problem? _Matt thought as he walked up to their room.

Matt sat on the bed and picked up his cell phone. He could still hear the shower running in the bathroom. He slid open his phone and searched for Jeff's number.

_**Hey you still up?**_

_Yeah. What's up?_

_**Nicole told Leah that if it wasn't for the baby I would never think about marrying her. I told Leah that wasn't true as I was in love with her before I knew she was pregnant.**_

_What is Nicole's issue lately? I can kinda understand why she did what she did to Krista, but geez, she's not our mother. She's our baby sister._

_**I know. I want to set her straight, but I don't know how. Any ideas?**_

_I have a few, but we would need to include Krista and Leah in on the plan and possibly Reject. Meet us tomorrow at Millers around 11._

_**Sounds good. We will be there. Night.**_

_Night._

"Any luck with Nicole?" Leah asked from the doorway.

"I told her to quit it, but I have a feeling that its going to take more than just me getting mad at her." Matt answered.

"Yeah. What is your plan then?" Leah asked.

"We will find out tomorrow at 11. We are meeting with Jeff, Krista and Shannon at Millers to discuss Nicole." Matt answered.

"Sounds good. Now how about a little you and me time." Leah responded as she walked over to Matt.

Matt was still sitting on the edge of the bed as Leah walked over to him. She was wearing only a towel that barely covered her due to her growing baby bump. Matt was glad that he had locked the door when he came into the room. Leah leaned down and kissed Matt as he cupped her face. Leah let the towel drop to the floor as they continued to kiss.

Meanwhile downstairs Nicole was trying to think of something that would make Matt so mad at Leah that he would want to break off the engagement and send her back to Washington. She decided to text the only friend she really had at this point.

_**Hey. Are you still at work?**_

_Yeah. But its slow. What's up?_

_**I have a plan to break up Matt and Leah for good, but I need your help with it.**_

_Why do you want to break them up? They love each other and have a baby on the way._

_**Because I can't stand to see him actually happy with someone as perfect as she is. I used to be the center of Matt and Jeff's attention before Krista and Leah came along. I tried to break up Jeff and Krista, but it all backfired on me. But this time, I know it won't.**_

_What is your plan and why do I need to help you?_

_**My plan is for you to flirt up a storm with Leah and when she least expects it and when Matt is looking, kiss her. It will be just like the whole Amy situation again. And I will get my Matty back.**_

_WHAT? I am not going to take any part of this. I am happy for them. Leave me alone._

_**Err! Fine! Don't help me. Loser!**_

Nicole slammed her phone shut and tried to calm down. But she could hear muffled sounds coming from upstairs. She rolled her eyes and covered her ears with her pillow. She couldn't believe that her own brothers would choose women over her. The next day, Jeff, Krista, Matt, Leah and Shannon met up at Millers to discuss what needed to be done about Nicole.

"Before we get started on what to do about Nicole. I think you should read this, Matt." Shannon stated as he handed him his phone.

"She was trying to get you to go along with her plan?" Matt asked after reading the text messages.

"Yeah. I told her to leave me alone." Shannon answered.

"Well I have an idea." Krista stated.

"Oh please tell us." Matt responded.

"Well it would involve Shannon more than the rest of us." Krista stated.

"Why does it always have to involve me?" Shannon asked.

"Cause you are the only single guy closest to her age that is in the

Core Group." Krista responded.

"Well what is the plan first off?" Shannon asked.

"Well she stated that she likes to be the center of attention right? Well Shannon this is where you come in, give her your undivided attention all the time. Flirt with her and do whatever it takes to get her mind off of trying to destroy Matt and Leah's relationship." Krista answered.

"I like it." Jeff stated.

"Do you really think it will work?" Leah asked.

"We can only try." Matt answered placing a hand on Leah's stomach. "Was that the baby?"

"Yeah. He's moving around a lot today." Leah responded as she placed her hand on top of Matt's and looked into his eyes.

"So Shannon are you up for the grand task?" Matt asked.

"I guess. When do I start?" Shannon answered.

"Today." Krista stated.

"Ok. Now just to figure out how to do this." Shannon responded.

"Just do like you would to someone you had a crush on." Jeff stated.

"Alright. Just promise me that neither one of you will kill me for doing this." Shannon stated.

"We won't kill you. But if you do anything to hurt her, that's a different story." Matt joked.

Over the next few days, Shannon devoted most of his free time to Nicole. She actually liked the attention that Shannon was showing her. He took her to her physical therapy appointments, out to lunch, to the movies. You name it he did it for her. Meanwhile Matt and Leah were preparing for their surprise that coming weekend.

Even though Shannon knew this was only supposed to be an act, he didn't expect to start having feelings for Nicole. He had always thought of her as a sister and not as anything else. Nicole had stopped trying to break up Matt and Leah after a few days with Shannon. Nicole was also starting to see Shannon as more than just a friend or another brother. Neither one knew how the other felt about them. Can they be more than friends and will they be able to tell each other how they feel?

_Matt and Jeff would kill me if they knew how I felt about their little sister. I've always thought about her as a little sister and nothing more. How can I have these feelings for her? What am I supposed to do? If I tell her how I feel will she shoot me down or does she feel the same about me? _Shannon thought as he laid in bed. _And tomorrow is another famous Matt Hardy BBQ. I don't think I can hide my feelings for her much longer. _Shannon soon fell asleep thinking about Nicole.

The next day Matt and Leah had everything prepared. All of Matt's family and friends, several members of the WWE including Stephanie and Shane were going to be there. Leah was anxious and excited at the same time. She couldn't believe that they were able to pull everything off without anyone finding out. Everything was all set to begin at 3pm and people started arriving at 1pm and once everyone was out back the show was about to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"May I have everyone's attention please!" A male voice shouted as everyone turned to see who was talking. "If everyone would please follow me."

The crowd of people gradually followed the man up the small hill from Matt's house. Everyone was slightly confused, especially those closest to Matt. When they reached the top of the hill they saw a decorated area with chairs and an arch in the very front of the chairs.

"Please take a seat everyone and we will begin shortly." the man stated.

"What is going on?" Krista asked Jeff.

"I have no idea. Dad, do you know what's going on here?" Jeff answered.

"Nope. Nicole?" Gilbert answered.

"I have no idea at all." Nicole responded.

"Neither do I." Shannon spoke up.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." Jeff stated.

"I guess so." Krista stated as music began to play.

Everyone was looking to see what was going on and didn't notice that Matt and Leah had took their spots under the arch. Leah was dressed in a simple white chiffon dress with lavender flowers. She had small lavender and baby blue flowers weaved through her hair and was carrying a simple bouquet of roses, carnations and lily's.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Matthew and Leah in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister stated.

No one said a word as they were all in shock as to what was happening before them.

"Matthew, do you take Leah for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." Matt answered.

"Leah, do you take Matthew for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." Leah answered.

Leah had their favorite song played before they exchanged vows. Then the minister calls them forward and they face each other.

"Matthew, please repeat after me." the minister instructed Matt. "I, Matthew Moore Hardy, take you, Leah Marie Williams, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"I, Matthew Moore Hardy, take you, Leah Marie Williams, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Matt repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Matt repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " Matt said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Matt repeated the last of his vows.

"Leah, please repeat after me." the minister instructed her. "I, Leah Marie Williams, take you, Matthew Moore Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I, Leah Marie Williams, take you, Matthew Moore Hardy, to be my lawfully wedded husband," Leah repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Leah repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " Leah said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Leah repeated the last of her vows.

"May I please have the rings?" the minister asks. Matt and Leah handed the minister the rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up Leah's ring. He then hands the ring to Matt.

Matt places ring on Leah finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Matt states.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up Matt's ring and then hands it to Leah.

Leah places ring on Matt's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Leah states.

An instrumental song plays as Leah and Matt sign the marriage license with the minister and his assistant as their witnesses.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Matt and Leah, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Matt and Leah have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." the minister tells everyone.

He looks at Matt and Leah.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." the minister says. As Matt and Leah seal their vows with a kiss. Everyone claps while still in shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Hardy!" the minister announces as the music starts to play as the newly married couple make their way up the aisle and back towards the house. Everyone followed the couple towards the house most of them still in a state of shock from the surprise wedding.

"I can't believe they just got married!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You and me both! And how come they didn't tell anyone about it?" Krista responded.

"Well, I have a feeling I know why they did it this way. But I would rather hear their reasons." Shannon stated.

"Well either way, they are officially married and I for one am happy for them." Krista stated.

"I am too. I'm just shocked that Matt didn't tell anyone that they were getting married today." Jeff responded as they headed into Matt's house to try to find him and Leah.

After Leah and Matt had changed into regular clothes, they finally came downstairs and made their way into the backyard. Everyone was congratulating them and telling them that it was definitely a welcome surprise. Gilbert was thrilled that his oldest son was finally married and to someone who was more than perfect for him. Jeff and Krista were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome to the family, Leah!' Jeff stated as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Leah responded.

"I have to say that was one hell of a surprise and I couldn't have done it any better." Krista stated.

"That was the point. We didn't want to do the typical wedding thing. We wanted to make it a surprise so that everyone was caught off guard." Matt responded. "Has anyone seen Nicole?"

"She was sitting out back with Shannon and Dad." Jeff stated. "She hasn't really spoken to anyone other than them."

"Well, I am going to go find her as I'm sure that I will get an ear full from her about all this." Matt stated.

"Let her say what she wants. She needs to grow up and get over it." Jeff responded.

Meanwhile out in the backyard, everyone was enjoying the party and talking about the wedding that they all just witnessed. Nicole was sitting under one of the many trees behind Matt's house. Matt saw her sitting there alone, and was trying to make his way over to her, but kept getting stopped by friends congratulating him.

_I can't keep doing this. I can't keep having the feelings that I'm feeling. It isn't right. What would Matt and Jeff say if they were to find out how I feel? I love my brothers and I have a right to feel the way I feel, but I don't want to ruin their friendship. Why me? _Nicole thought as she watched Matt try to make his way out of the crowd of people.

"Hey Nic! I thought I would never get over here." Matt stated.

"Hey." Nicole responded.

"I know today was a shock to everyone, but I wanted to come talk to you. I know that you have been jealous lately, but there is nothing that you need to be jealous of. You will always be my baby sister and I will forever love you. I also love Leah with all my heart! She is now my wife and the mother of my unborn son. And no matter what I will always have enough love for all of you in my heart. I just don't want you to continue to treat Leah the way that you have been. She cares about you, Nic and even though she doesn't know you that well, she loves you like her own sister." Matt told Nicole.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I am happy for you. Really I am. I promise that I will make the effort to get to know Leah and hopefully in time she and I can be friends. I do like her and I don't know why yours and Jeff's relationships made me jealous, but they did." Nicole responded.

"Thank you. Speaking of Leah, here she comes. You need to apologize to her too, ok?" Matt stated.

"Ok. I will." Nicole stated as she hugged her brother.

"Hi Nicole." Leah said as she joined them.

"Hi Leah. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for treating you the way I have been. I was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I really am happy for you and Matt. And I can't wait to meet my nephew. I would really like to get to know you better and hopefully we can become friends." Nicole stated.

"I accept your apology. I would really like it if we could be friends. How would you like to go with me to my next doctor's appointment before we have to leave for New York?" Leah responded.

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. You will be able to hear his heartbeat." Leah answered.

"I would love to go. Thank you, Leah." Nicole responded as she gave her a hug.

"You're welcome." Leah stated.

"Am I missing something here?" Shannon asked as he walked up with a drink for him and Nicole.

"Where have you been?" Nicole asked. "I apologized to Matt and Leah and we are going to work on building a friendship."

"That's great. I was trying to get us drinks and people kept stopping to talk to me." Shannon answered.

"Ok. Thanks." Nicole responded as she took her drink from Shannon.

Matt and Leah headed back towards the house to mingle with their friends and family. Nicole and Shannon stayed by the tree for a little while and talked. People started to leave as the night went on. Soon it was just Jeff, Krista, Matt, Leah, Shane, Gilbert, Nicole and Shannon. Shane and Shannon were cleaning up the backyard while everyone else was cleaning up the house.

"Hey Shan, What's going on between you and Nicole?" Shane asked.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Shannon answered hoping that Shane would drop the subject.

"Yeah ok. I see the way you two look at each other. I think there is something more than just being friends." Shane responded as he went back to cleaning..

_What did he mean the way we look at each other? I have been trying to act normal around her. I haven't noticed her looking at me any differently than she normally does. Although she has been a lot nicer and calmer lately. _Shannon thought as he took his trash bag to the truck.

After everything was cleaned up, Matt, Leah, Jeff and Krista were hanging out in the kitchen. Ever since the baby started moving around, Leah has been getting hungry at the oddest times. And tonight was no different other than what she wanted, they didn't have in the house.

"Leah, what are you looking for?" Jeff asked.

"This might sound really gross to you, but I am craving dill pickles and peanut butter." Leah answered. "But we don't have any pickles."

"That's disgusting! And you are going to feed that to my nephew?" Jeff responded.

"Yeah, cause that's what he wants me to eat." Leah stated.

"Matt! Tell your son to stop wanting pickles and peanut butter!" Jeff told his brother.

"Jeff, weird cravings are just part of being pregnant. Baby do you want me to go get you some pickles?" Matt responded.

"Please." Leah answered with a little pout. "I love you."

"Come on, Jeff. Let's go get some pickles. I love you too, baby." Matt stated as gave a little chuckle.

After Matt and Jeff took off to the store. Shannon and Shane returned from taking all the trash to the dumpsters. The girls were still in the kitchen talking about weird pregnancy stuff and how cravings are a way for the baby to say that there is something in those items that it needs.

"Where's Matt and Jeff?" Shane asked.

"They took off to the store. Mommy over here wants pickles and peanut butter." Nicole answered as the guys just looked at her.

"What? It's what the baby wants." Leah responded.

"Pickles and peanut butter together? Yuck!" Shannon stated as the girls just laughed at Shannon's reaction.

_He is so funny when he makes that face. Is it really possible that I could be falling for him? What would my brothers say or do if they found out? I really need to stop thinking about him. I need some time away from here. But where can I go? Everyone I know is in this town. _Nicole thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"A penny for your thoughts?" Leah asked.

"Sorry I was just in my own little world." Nicole answered.

"What's his name?" Leah asked.

"Who said I was thinking about someone?" Nicole answered.

"Just the look on your face makes me think that you are thinking about someone special to you." Leah answered.

"Oh. Um.. I wasn't thinking about anyone." Nicole responded trying not to give away that she was thinking about someone.

"Well, if you want someone to talk to about it, I'm here for you." Leah stated as she moved into the living room.

_Why is she being so nice to me after the way I treated her? I know that she is now my sister-in-law, but can I really confide in her about Shannon? Or will she run and tell Matt? I know that I can't really talk to Krista as she tells Jeff everything. I guess I will just have to give it a try. _Nicole thought as she walked into the living room.

Matt and Jeff soon returned with several jars of pickles and several jars of peanut butter. Leah darted into the kitchen so that she could satisfy her cravings. Everyone followed her into the kitchen and just watched as she dipped the pickles into the peanut butter and ate it.

"How is it possible for that to taste good?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea how she can stand the taste of those two foods combined. I'm getting sick just thinking about it." Krista answered as she continued to watch Leah.

"It's not as bad as you think it is." Leah stated once her craving was satisfied. "You actually get used to the taste after a while."

"I don't think that I could ever get used to pickles and peanut butter together." Jeff stated.

"Aww you're just a wimp. And I thought you were the king of extreme?" Leah teased.

"In the ring yes, but eating weird food combinations, no thanks." Jeff responded. "Matt should try it. After all he was on Fear Factor and had to swallow some interesting things."

"I did that to win the money for charity, Mr. fall-of-the-ladder-into-the -icy-waters." Matt shot back.

"Ok! I get it. You are both extreme at some things but wimps when it comes to mixing 2 foods together. It's ok. You don't have to try it." Leah stated.

"You know what. If Leah can eat it and the baby likes it, then I am willing to try it." Matt stated.

"Are you sure?" Leah asked.

"Yeah. Give me a pickle with peanut butter on it, please. It cant be all that bad." Matt answered as she prepared a pickle for him.

Leah handed Matt the pickle and as everyone watched, he took a bite. Jeff and Krista watched his face for a negative reaction. Matt continued to munch on the pickle as Leah put the pickles and peanut butter away.

"Well?" Jeff asked.

"It's not that bad. It takes a little time to get used to the taste, but over all its not that bad." Matt answered.

"Told you." Leah responded.

After Jeff and Krista had left, Matt started playing a video game and Leah was in the kitchen. Nicole decided to give Leah a chance and went into the kitchen to talk to her.

"Leah. Can I talk to you?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." Leah answered. "What would you like to talk about?"

"There is this guy and I like him, but I don't know if he likes me the same way. And I don't know how to tell him that I like him like that." Nicole responded.

"Oh. Um. Well, you could try giving him subtle hints or spend a little more time with him. Then there is always the straight forward route of just coming out and telling him." Leah responded.

"I want to, but there is just two problems." Nicole stated.

"What is it?" Leah asked.

"Not what, who. Jeff and Matt." Nicole answered,

"Why are Jeff and Matt problems as far as telling this guy you like him?" Leah asked confused.

"Because the guy I like is, well, it's Shannon." Nicole confessed.

"Oh. I don't see why they would have a problem with that. After all they know him pretty well. Plus he owns his own business and is a good guy." Leah responded.

"Yeah but Matt and Jeff have this rule that none of their friends are allowed to date me. And I don't get a say in it." Nicole stated.

"Well there are always exceptions to every rule and I'm sure that if you talk to your brothers, they just might make that exception for you and Shannon. But for right now, why don't you go talk to Shannon and tell him how you feel and see if he feels the same about you." Leah suggested.

"Ok. Thanks, Leah!" Nicole responded as she left to go find Shannon.

Shannon was standing out on the front porch talking to someone at work. Nicole waited until he was done with his phone call before saying anything to him. Shannon noticed that Nicole was standing on the porch and he quickly wrapped up the phone call.

"Hey Nicole. What's up?" Shannon asked.

"I wanted to talk to you alone for a moment." Nicole answered.

"Ok. Well no one else is out here, so I guess we are alone." Shannon responded. "What's on your mind?"

"Honestly… you." Nicole stated.

"Me? Wh.. Why am I on your mind?" Shannon asked shocked by her answer.

As Nicole and Shannon talked on the front porch, Leah could see them through the window. Leah was so preoccupied with looking out the window that she didn't notice Matt come up behind her.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Watching Shannon and Nicole talking on the porch." Leah answered.

"Oh ok." Matt responded.

"I think they look kinda cute together. Don't you?" Leah asked.

"I.. um.." Matt started to answer.

"What? They are both mature adults who can make their own decisions, aren't they?" Leah asked.

"They are, but.." Matt stated.

"But what? If they both like each other, then why not let them be together, plus it would keep her out of our hair." Leah responded.

"I know it would, but we've always told our friends that we didn't want them dating her as it would just be too weird if the relationship didn't work out." Matt stated.

"Do you think that you could let them find out on their own and just deal with it if it comes up?" Leah asked.

"I guess I could. After all she is an adult and so is he, even if they don't act like it all the time." Matt stated.

"I'm glad to hear that you are willing to let them do things on their own." Leah responded as she took Matt's arms and wrapped them around her stomach.

Back out on the porch Shannon and Nicole were still talking about why Shannon was on Nicole's mind.

"So why exactly am I on your mind? Did I do something wrong?" Shannon asked.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that the past few days I can't help but think about you." Nicole answered. "I feel like I am falling for you even though I know I shouldn't."

"Wow! Really? Honestly, I have been thinking about you too. I know that Matt has this crazy rule about not dating you, but I can't stand not being with you." Shannon responded as he took a few steps closer to Nicole.

"You know what? I really don't care what Matt has to say about this. I am old enough to make my own decisions." Nicole stated looking into Shannon's green eyes.

"I don't care either!" Shannon stated before pulling Nicole closer to him and kissed her.

As they kissed, Shannon ran his hands through her long reddish brown hair. After breaking their kiss Shannon put his forehead against hers and kissed her nose. All Nicole could do was smile.

"So where are we on this?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I for one would love to call you my girlfriend. That is if that's what you want." Shannon answered.

"I would really like that." Nicole responded as she kissed him again.

Shannon and Nicole soon headed back into the house. Leah, Matt, Jeff and Krista were in the living room. The guys were playing a video game while Krista and Leah were looking at the baby books. Leah looked up at Nicole who was simply beaming. Leah got up from the couch and motioned for Nicole to follow her.

"So what happened?" Leah asked quietly.

"We both feel the same about each other and have decided that neither one of cares about Matt's rule and we are officially together." Nicole answered.

"That's good. I talked to Matt and he's agreed to let you do what you want as long as he doesn't find out if Shannon has hurt you in any way." Leah responded. "And I would suggest telling him that you two are dating before it gets too serious."

"Thank you Leah! I will tell him tonight." Nicole stated.

"You're welcome! If you're gonna tell him tonight, then you might want to do it soon." Leah responded as Nicole turned to head into the living room.

Matt and Jeff were sitting on the floor playing a video game on the XBOX while Shannon and Krista were watching them and laughing. Leah soon joined everyone in the living room. Nicole waited until the part of the game they were playing was over before saying anything.

"Hey Matt. Can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Nicole asked.

"Uh, sure. No cheating Jeff." Matt stated as he stood up and followed Nicole out to the front porch. "What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that as much as I love you and respect you as my big brother, I am 24 years old and can make my own decisions. I know you have this rule about how none of your friends are allowed to date me and such, but you can't tell the heart to not want what it wants." Nicole started.

"I love you too. I say that because I don't want it to be weird between everyone if things didn't work out between you and whomever. And you're right you can't tell your heart not to love someone when all you can do is love them." Matt responded.

"Matt, I have never felt like this before and I want to give it a chance and he feels the same way about me. But the only thing stopping us is, well, you and Jeff and that rule." Nicole stated. "I want to be with him, please."

"I'm not going to stop you. You are an adult and you have every right to date whomever you want, even it's one of our friends." Matt responded. "I can't speak for Jeff, but if you want to date him, then go for it. However, if I ever find out that he hurt you in anyway, I will kill him."

"He won't hurt me. So we are ok with this then?" Nicole asked.

"He'd better not. Yeah we are ok. Shannon is a great guy and I know that he will treat you with respect." Matt answered.

"Good. I know he will." Nicole stated as she hugged her brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next few weeks flew by pretty quickly. Nicole and Shannon were very much in love with each other and spent as much time together as possible. Jeff was out with a back injury and Matt and Leah were still traveling. Leah was starting to enjoy the pregnancy now that the baby was moving around a lot more. Matt had requested time off from the time Leah hit 38 weeks until sometime after the baby was born. Vince approved the request right away.

Matt and Leah were looking forwards to going home to Cameron for some relaxation. Leah was nearly 6 months pregnant and it was just 2 weeks before Christmas. This would be their first Christmas together. Leah had ordered everyone's Christmas gifts so that they would be there by the time they got home. Matt and Leah were in Boston for the last taping of RAW before they would be able to go home for the holidays.

"I can't wait to get home and relax." Matt stated.

"Me too. Traveling takes so much out of you. Especially when you are walking for 2." Leah responded.

"Well tomorrow we will be on our way back to Cameron for 2 weeks of family and relaxation. By the way, have you heard from Nicole?" Matt asked.

"I've gotten a few text messages from her, but otherwise no. Why?" Leah answered as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"I just wonder how things are going with them." Matt responded as he prepared for his match.

Meanwhile back in Cameron, Shannon and Nicole were wrapping up their weekly night on the town. Shannon drove Nicole back to her place and walked her to the door.

"Would you like to come in?" Nicole asked.

"That would be nice." Shannon answered.

Nicole and Shannon entered her apartment. Nicole flipped on the living room lights and Shannon closed and locked the door. Nicole kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen and grabbed them some drinks.

"Here ya go." Nicole stated as she took a seat on the couch next to Shannon and handed him his drink.

"Thanks, baby." Shannon responded. "I wanted to talk to you about something that has been on my mind lately."

"Ok. What's up?" Nicole asked.

"Well, we have been dating for a few months now and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do, but I was wondering about taking our relationship to the next level." Shannon answered.

"I feel the same way. I am ready to move to the next level as long as we take it slow at first. I've never.. You know." Nicole blushed.

"You're still a.." Shannon started to ask.

"Yes. While I've dated other guys, I've never slept with any of them. I guess I was waiting until I found the right person. And that person is you." Nicole answered as she leaned in closer to Shannon.

Shannon put his drink on the table and took her face in his hands and kissed her. As they made out on her couch, Nicole moved so that she was straddling Shannon's lap. As they continued to make out, Shannon ran his hands up Nicole's shirt. Her soft skin felt so good to him. Shannon's gentle touched sent shivers down her spine.

Nicole couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the bottom of Shannon's shirt and pulled it off of him. She loved all of his tattoo's and piercing's. Shannon also helped Nicole out of her shirt. Nicole started kissing his neck as he pulled her close to him. His hand rubbed up and down her back and soon neither one of them could take it anymore. Shannon lifted Nicole up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Shannon carried her into the master bedroom and laid her on the bed. Shannon climbed on top of her and started placing gentle kisses down her neck, chest and stomach. All Nicole could do was smile and enjoy the attention. Shannon was slightly nervous about making love to Nicole as he wanted to make sure that she was really ok with it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shannon asked.

"Babe, I'm sure." Nicole answered.

"Just wanted to make sure before we go any further." Shannon responded before kissing her.

Shannon and Nicole continued where they had left off. Shannon slid his hands behind her back, unhooked and pealed off her bra. Shannon cupped her breasts and gently massaged them. Nicole quietly moaned when Shannon kissed her breasts. Shannon was careful to go slow with her. Soon he had Nicole arching her back and moaning his name. They had started out with him on top and moved to Nicole being on top and back again. After they collapsed from exhaustion, Shannon covered themselves up with the covers and wrapped his arms around Nicole and both fell asleep.

The next day Matt and Leah were on their way home for the holidays. Nicole and Shannon were due to pick them up from the airport that afternoon. After Shannon and Nicole got up and dressed, they headed out the door to Matt and Leah's house to make sure that everything was neat and ready for them to come home. Matt of course had already planned his annual Christmas Bash.

"Thank you for last night." Nicole stated.

"No, thank you." Shannon stated as he climbed into the drivers seat of his humvee.

"I'm really glad that I waited until now. You were amazing." Nicole responded.

"So were you. I love you, Nicole." Shannon stated.

"I love you too." Nicole responded.

After picking up Matt and Leah, they headed to Matt's house. Everyone was fairly quiet on the drive back to Cameron. Leah was exhausted from traveling and Matt was in some minor pain. Nicole couldn't help but smile. Every now and then Shannon would glance over at Nicole and wink at her.

"So how have you two been?" Matt asked.

"Good." Nicole answered. "Busy with my new job and keeping an eye on your house."

"Cool. You got a new job? Where?" Matt asked.

"Gas Chamber." Nicole answered.

"You're working at Shannon's shop?" Matt responded.

"Yeah. The guy that ran the front desk quit so I offered to help out." Nicole stated.

"Oh ok. That's good I guess." Matt responded.

"Yeah. It's actually harder than you think, but very rewarding." Nicole stated as they pulled up to Matt's house.

"That's good. Thanks for the ride Shannon. Nicole are you coming in?" Matt stated.

"Anytime Bro." Shannon responded.

"No. Shannon is going to take me home. I will come by tomorrow morning and we can catch up, ok?" Nicole asked.

"Sure. G'Night, Nic." Matt answered as he hugged her.

"G'Night Matt, G'Night Leah." Nicole stated as she climbed back into the humvee.

"So where to? I know you don't want to go home." Shannon asked.

"Well how about we catch a movie or something?" Nicole suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Shannon responded as he reached over and held her hand.

While Shannon and Nicole were at the movies, Jeff and Krista headed over to Matt and Leah's. Krista had cooked dinner for everyone and they relaxed in the living watching movies. They talked about Matt's annual party as well as what new storylines where going to happen after the first of the year.

"So does anyone know how serious Nicole and Shannon's relationship is?" Matt asked.

"It's seems to be going pretty good. She works with him at Gas Chamber now. And they seem really happy together." Krista answered.

"I know she works there. It's just that while we were on the road, she rarely talked to us. I was just wondering if there was anything that I needed to know." Matt responded.

"Other than the fact that she is working at Gas Chamber, nothing else has happened." Jeff stated.

"Oh, ok." Matt stated.

Jeff and Krista soon left to head home. Matt and Leah decided to watch one more movie. Matt made some popcorn and Leah grabbed the drinks. While they were waiting on the popcorn, Matt couldn't resist touching Leah's stomach and without thinking he started talking to his unborn son. All Leah could do is smile at her husband.

_He is going to make a wonderful father. I can't wait to see what our son looks like. We have less than 3 months before he is born. I hope that everything goes smoothly over the next 10 weeks. After the new year, Matt will only have 4 weeks left before he is off for the birth of our son and I can't wait. _Leah thought as Matt talked to her stomach.

Later that night, Shannon and Nicole were walking out of the movie theater and headed towards his humvee. After climbing in the drivers seat, he leaned over and kissed Nicole.

"So where too now?" Shannon asked.

"Home." Nicole answered.

"Yours or mine?" Shannon asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. But I don't have clothes at your house. So if we go back there, I would like to stop by my place and grab some clothes for tomorrow." Nicole answered.

"Ok. We can stop at your place before we head out to my house." Shannon stated with a wink.

"Sounds good. Just don't forget that I have to be at Matt's in the morning." Nicole stated as they pulled up in front of her apartment building.

After collecting some stuff from her apartment, Nicole and Shannon headed to his house for the night. At least she knew that her brothers wouldn't find out that she was sleeping with Shannon this way. Both Jeff and Matt had spare keys to her apartment. About 20 minutes later, Shannon and Nicole pulled into Shannon's driveway. It didn't take them long to get in the house and head upstairs to Shannon's bedroom.

Meanwhile at Matt's house, Matt and Leah were getting settled into bed. Matt placed a hand on Leah's stomach and started talking to the baby. Leah loved that Matt was enjoying the pregnancy as much as she was. The one thing that she was enjoying more than anything was her craving for sex. While they were on tour, Matt was literally sleep deprived for a majority of the time. But not once did he ever complain.

"Babe, I think that we should pick up some children's books so that we can start reading to the baby." Leah suggested.

"Ok. We can go tomorrow after Nicole comes by." Matt responded.

"Sounds good to me." Leah stated. "But something else sounds even better."

"Oh really? Well then if that's what you want, that's what you'll get." Matt stated as he started to make out with his wife.

With being 6 months pregnant Leah was only able to have sex comfortably in a few positions. Her's and Matt's favorite was Leah sitting on top of Matt. After their sensual lovemaking session, Matt and Leah curled up in each others arms and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry for the delay in the updates, but I have been so busy the past few days. But none the less here is Chapter 13.)**

Chapter 13

The next morning Shannon and Nicole were still in bed sleeping when the doorbell rang. Neither one wanted to get up, but the person at the door was very persistent. Shannon rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and headed downstairs to see who was at the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Shannon asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah. It's 9:30 in the morning." Jeff answered.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" Shannon asked still half asleep.

"Well first off can I come in out of the freezing cold?" Jeff asked.

"Oh uh, yeah. Sorry, I'm still asleep." Shannon answered.

"Well I decided to drive into town and surprise Nicole by taking her out to breakfast so that we could talk. Her car was at her apartment, but she didn't answer the door. So I drove over here to see if you had heard from her." Jeff responded.

"No I haven't heard from her yet today. She is due to be at work at noon. She just might be sleeping or in the shower. I know that she told Matt that she would head over there before she had to go to work." Shannon stated.

"Ok. Well I should be heading back home anyways. If you talk to her, tell her to call me." Jeff stated as he started to leave.

"Ok. I will. Bye, Jeff." Shannon stated.

"Thanks. Bye." Jeff responded.

After Shannon had locked the door again, he headed back upstairs. When he entered his room, Nicole wasn't in bed. He started to wonder where she was, then he heard the shower running. Shannon laid back on the bed.

_I really hope that Jeff doesn't think that Nicole is here or that we are sleeping together. God they would kill both of us. I'd better let Nicole know that Jeff came looking for her. _Shannon thought.

"Hey baby. Who was at the door?" Nicole asked as she entered the room wearing just a towel.

"Jeff was here looking for you. He went to your apartment to take you out for breakfast, but you didn't answer but your car was there, so he came here." Shannon answered.

"Well, then I think that we should head back to Cameron to get your car so you can go over to Matt's." Shannon suggested while watching Nicole get dressed.

"Sounds good to me." Nicole responded.

Soon Nicole and Shannon were on their way back to Cameron. When they arrived at Nicole's apartment complex they saw Jeff's Mustang parked next to her car. Shannon pulled around towards the back of the apartments to let Nicole out.

"I will see you at work. Thanks for the ride." Nicole stated as she gave Shannon a quick kiss.

"Anytime, baby." Shannon responded with a wink.

Nicole climbed out of the humvee and started walking towards her apartment. She looked at Jeff's car, but he wasn't in it. So she figured that he was waiting in her apartment. When she reached her door she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Jeff was sitting in the living room watching cartoons.

"Where have you been?" Jeff asked.

"I went for a walk." Nicole answered hoping that he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Where to? I drove everywhere looking for you. I even drove to Shannon's house in Whispering Pines." Jeff responded.

"I just walked around this part of town. I needed to clear my head. And now I am going to get ready for work and head out to Matt's house." Nicole stated.

"Alright! Well then I am outta here. I might stop by GC later today. I'll talk to you later." Jeff stated just before leaving.

Nicole finished changing her clothes and headed over to Matt's house. Matt and Leah were sitting in the living room when Nicole got there. Leah went into the kitchen to fix some drinks and lunch while Matt and Nicole caught up on how things were going. After lunch and talking, Nicole had to head to work.

"Baby, are you ready to hit the book store?" Leah called out to Matt.

"Sure am. Are you?" Matt answered.

"Of course. I can't wait to pick out the books for this little one." Leah responded.

"Good. Let's go." Matt stated.

Matt and Leah headed to the big bookstore in Whispering Pines. They must have spent two hours looking at children's books. After picking out a small library of books, Matt and Leah headed to the register to pay for their books. While standing in line, a few people who recognized Matt, asked for his autograph. After paying for the books, Matt and Leah walked around the mall.

"Can we go to the baby store, please?" Leah asked.

"Sure." Matt answered.

"Thank you baby!" Leah responded with a kiss.

Matt and Leah headed over to Babies R Us to look at baby clothes and other items that they didn't have yet. Leah picked out a few baby outfits for when the baby came home from the hospital. While they were waiting in line to pay for the outfits, Leah felt a mild pain in her lower stomach, but she ignored it as she thought it was just the baby moving around.

After they were done at the shopping center, Matt and Leah headed over to Gas Chamber to see Nicole at work. Leah had continued to have the mild pains that were starting to become stronger. Leah pulled up a chair next to Nicole while Matt and Shannon chatted about The Hardy Show. While they were there, Jeff and Krista came in. Krista joined the girls at the front counter and Jeff joined Matt and Shannon. As Krista was sitting down, she noticed Leah flinch in pain.

"Leah, are you ok?" Krista asked.

"Yeah. It's just the baby moving around I guess. He has been causing me some pain today." Leah answered.

"What kind of pain?" Krista asked.

"It's almost like cramps in my lower stomach. It comes and goes." Leah answered.

"Does Matt know about these pains?" Nicole asked.

"No. I haven't said anything to him yet." Leah answered.

"If you won't tell him, then I will. That's my nephew in there." Nicole responded as she stood up and walked towards the guys.

"Matt, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think that you should take Leah to get checked out. She has been having cramp like pains all day." Nicole stated.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Nicole answered.

"Alright let's go." Matt stated.

Matt got Leah into the car and headed towards the nearest hospital. Jeff, Krista, Nicole and Shannon followed in their cars. Once at the hospital, Leah was taken up to the labor and delivery floor for evaluation. Matt was in the room with her while everyone else was in the waiting room waiting for Matt to come out with an update.

"Mrs. Hardy, when did the pains start?" the doctor asked.

"This afternoon while we were shopping for baby clothes." Leah answered.

"Why didn't you come in then?" the doctor asked.

"I thought it was just the baby moving around." Leah stated as she started to cry.

Matt comforted her and soon she stopped crying. The doctor decided to run some tests before making any decisions. Leah soon fell asleep and Matt walked out into the waiting room to let everyone know that they would be there for a little while longer as the doctor is running tests.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, I have good news, you are not in labor and you can go home today. But you will need to be on bed rest until your next appointment." The doctor stated.

After Leah released from the hospital, everyone headed towards Matt's house. Leah went into the living room and laid down on the couch. Matt went into the kitchen with Jeff while, Nicole, Krista and Shannon sat in the living room with Leah.

"Jeff, I don't know how to deal with this." Matt stated as he looked through the cabinets.

"Do what?" Jeff asked.

"How can I go back on tour and leave Leah at home alone on bed rest?" Matt answered.

"You have all of us, Matt. We can help look after her. Plus you're only gonna be gone for 3 days a week for 4 weeks. I think that between me, Krista and Nicole, we can handle it." Jeff responded.

"You're right. I just don't want anything to happen while I'm gone." Matt stated.

"If anything happens, we will call you and get you on the first flight here." Jeff responded.

"I know. I'm just an anxious daddy-to-be, I guess." Matt stated as he grabbed some water and headed into the living room.

Over the next several days, Matt stayed by Leah's side as much as possible. Jeff and Krista helped Matt prepare for his annual Christmas Bash. Leah just watched in amazement how everyone around here pulled together to get something done quickly.

The day of the party was finally here. Leah had a routine doctor's appointment that morning to see if she could be taken off of bed rest. Matt and Leah drove to the hospital while Jeff, Krista, Nicole and Shannon got things ready for that night.

"Leah Hardy?" the nurse called.

"That's me." Leah stated.

"Please follow me. Doctor Wilson will be in shortly." the nurse stated.

"Thank you." Leah responded as she and Matt followed the nurse into an exam room.

Leah sat on the exam table while Matt took the chair next to her. Leah was hoping that the doctor would take her off of bed rest so that she enjoy the last few months of pregnancy.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Wilson. You must be Leah Hardy, correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Leah answered.

"And you are?" the doctor asked Matt.

"I am her husband, Matt Hardy." Matt answered.

"Ok. Well lets get started. I see that you were put on bed rest after experiencing some lower abdominal pain. Has the pain continued while you were on bed rest?" the doctor stated.

"No. I haven't had any pain since last week." Leah answered.

"Ok, good. I will do a quick pelvic exam to make sure that your cervix is still solid and that there isn't any leaking or tears. Then I would like to do an ultrasound to make sure that the amniotic sac is still intact and that the baby is where it should be." the doctor responded.

After doing the pelvic exam and ultrasound, the doctor left the room so that Leah could get dressed. The doctor looked over the ultrasound results and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Leah stated.

"Thank you. After looking over the ultrasound results and noting that your cervix is still solid, there is no reason for you to continue to be on bed rest. I still want you to take it easy, but you can resume normal activities. I would however, not travel for long periods of time, or have intercourse as it will bring on labor." the doctor told them.

After leaving the doctor's office, Matt and Leah picked up lunch for everyone back at the house and headed home. Leah was glad that she didn't have to remain on bed rest, but was going to miss having sex with her husband. But she knew it was for the health of their baby. After eating lunch everyone finished getting things ready for that night.

The annual Matt Hardy Christmas Bash was a huge hit as always. Leah laughed at those who got "clubbed". After having a few drinks each, Shannon and Nicole were practically all over each other. Matt was too toasted to notice and Jeff was too busy hitting on his wife to care. Shane was also there with his girlfriend Talia. One of Matt's friends was there filming the party for The Hardy Show. Leah was introduced to the viewers as well as their unborn baby. After a majority of the guests left, Shane and Talia crashed in one of the spare rooms, Jeff and Krista crashed in the living room, Nicole and Shannon found another spare bedroom and Matt and Leah made their way to their room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Christmas morning quickly approached. Everyone was meeting over at Gilbert's house for Christmas morning. Jeff and Krista were the first to arrive followed by Matt and Leah. Nicole was the last to arrive as she had to drive in from Whispering Pines. Shannon was going over to his parents house for Christmas morning, but would be at Gilbert's for Christmas dinner.

After eating a good country breakfast, they all opened their presents. Everyone was having fun playing with their new gifts. Nicole had gotten everyone personalized gifts. For Matt and Leah she got them personalized towels for their bathroom. For Jeff, she got him a personalized name plate for his four wheeler. For Krista, she got her a personalized cosmetics bag set. For her dad she got him a personalized book where he could write all of his songs and stories in.

Later that afternoon everyone was outside playing in the snow while Gilbert fixed dinner. Nicole got excited when she saw Shannon's humvee pull up to the house. She ran through the snow over to the driver's side and greeted Shannon with a bear hug and a very passionate kiss.

"Now that's the best way to be greeted." Shannon stated when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah. I agree. But you will have to wait until later before you get anymore." Nicole teased.

"Oh really?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. We can't do anything with my dad and brothers around. They don't even know that we are sleeping together. And I for one would like to keep it that way until at least after the new year." Nicole stated.

"Yeah I don't blame you. They would kill me if they found out that we were, well you know." Shannon responded.

"Yes they would and then they would come after me." Nicole stated. "But we should head over there so that they don't think anything."

Everyone continued to play in the snow, building snow people and having a snowball fight. By the time dinner was nearly ready, everyone had headed into the house and washed up for dinner. Leah and Krista helped set the table while the guys made drinks for those who could drink. Gilbert had made a honey baked ham with all the traditional southern sides.

"Dad that was an awesome dinner!" Nicole stated as she and Krista helped clear the table.

"Thank you darlin'. Boys why don't your grab some drinks and head into the living room and we can play some good ole Christmas music." Gilbert responded.

"Sounds good, dad." Matt stated as he helped Leah up from the table.

After the dishes were done and everyone was in the living room, Gilbert and Jeff pulled out the guitars and started playing some Christmas music. The girls started singing and soon everyone was singing along to some classic Christmas songs. Shannon had brought in some fire wood and started a fire in the fireplace before joining Nicole on the extra large chair.

Shannon had placed his arm around Nicole's shoulders and kissed her cheek when he thought no one was looking. But one of her brothers saw the kiss. As they continued singing Christmas songs, Jeff kept watching Nicole and Shannon. He couldn't help but wonder how serious their relationship really was. After singing songs well into the night, Shannon headed home as did Nicole. Jeff took Krista home and decided to see if Nicole went home or not. Matt and Leah helped Gilbert clean up from the day and then headed home.

"I can't wait until next Christmas." Leah stated as she got ready for bed.

"Oh? Why is that?" Matt asked.

"Because next Christmas will be his first Christmas." Leah answered.

"That's right. It will be his first one." Matt responded as he climbed in bed next to Leah and wrapped his arms around her and her growing baby bump.

Meanwhile Jeff drove into town to see if Nicole had gone home. Nicole being as smart as she is, knew that one of her brothers would try to follow her so she went straight to her apartment and waited for one of them to knock on the door. Sure enough 15 minutes after she got home there was a knock at her door.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

"Just wanted to make sure that you made it home ok." Jeff partially lied.

"Well, I made it home in one piece as you can see. And if you are looking for Shannon, he's not here. He went home like he said he was going to do." Nicole responded.

"Why would I be looking for him?" Jeff asked.

"Because I know you saw him kiss me back at Dad's house. You know, we've been dating for a while now and I am an adult. So why don't you go back home to Krista and leave me alone." Nicole answered.

"I'm just worried about you." Jeff responded. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Jeffrey! Shannon is not going to hurt me. We love each other and we are with each other 90% of the time. So please go home." Nicole stated angrily.

Jeff just looked at his sister and then turned and left. Nicole slammed her door shut and locked it. She picked up her phone and searched for Shannon's cell phone number.

_**Where are you?**_

_In Cameron at the store. Why?_

_**Jeff followed me home. He claims he wanted to make sure that I made it home ok. But I know he was here looking to see if you were here. **_

_He needs to lighten up._

_**Well he's gone now. And I know he left as I heard his car peel out of the parking lot. Can you come over when you're done?**_

_Yeah I will be there soon._

_**Thanks.**_

Nicole jumped in the shower before Shannon arrived. Once he was there, she quickly let him in and closed and locked the door. Shannon pulled Nicole closer to him and kissed her. Shannon then lead her into her bedroom where they spent most of the night in each other's arms.

Over the next few days, Nicole hardly saw or spoke to Jeff. She talked to Matt daily as to see how Leah was doing with the pregnancy. Both Nicole and Shannon were working from open to close at Gas Chamber 6 days a week.

Matt and Leah had a nice library going for the baby and both would take turns reading to the baby before bed. Leah was starting to get anxious about the labor and delivery part of the pregnancy. So she decided to sign up for birthing classes. She knew that Matt wouldn't be able to attend them, but she still had Nicole and Krista to help out.

It was now New Years Eve day and everyone was supposed to be gathering at Jeff and Krista's house that night. Nicole and Shannon were going to be there as well as Shane and Talia and Matt and Leah. It was just going to be the four couples. Shannon and Nicole had practically been living with each other since Christmas and Shannon wanted to make it official.

"Babe, I have something that I wanted to ask you." Shannon stated.

"Ok, what's up?" Nicole asked.

"Well, we have been either staying at your place or staying at my place. And I was wondering if you would move in with me?" Shannon asked.

"Shannon, I would love to!" Nicole answered as she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too! We can move your stuff in after the first of the year." Shannon stated.

"Sounds good." Nicole stated as she kissed Shannon.

Meanwhile Matt and Leah were over at Jeff and Krista's house helping them get ready for the New Years Eve party. Jeff was somewhat lost in his own world while decorating the house. He knew something was going on between Nicole and Shannon and he was determined to find out what it is.

"Hey Nero! Come back to planet Earth!" Matt stated trying to get Jeff's attention.

"Huh? What?" Jeff stammered.

"Where is your head today?" Matt asked.

"Definitely not here. I have too much on my mind." Jeff answered.

"Oh? Like what?" Matt asked.

"Trying to find out exactly what is going on between Nicole and Shannon. I have a feeling that something is happening or has happened that shouldn't have." Jeff answered.

"Like what? They are adults, Jeff." Matt responded.

"Yeah, but she is also our little sister. And if they've…I don't even want to talk about it." Jeff stated.

Matt and Jeff finished decorating the living room while Leah and Krista worked on the food in the kitchen. Nicole and Shannon soon arrived with more food and drinks. Nicole kept her dyed red hair down that night and made sure that it covered part of her neck so that Matt and Jeff wouldn't see the results of her's and Shannon's fun that afternoon.

As the night went on and everyone but Leah had been drinking and were somewhat toasted. Nicole didn't notice that her hair was no longer covering her neck. Both Jeff and Matt noticed the lovely marks on her neck and became quite furious and decided to confront them.

"Why are there marks on your neck?" Matt asked angrily.

"What marks?" Nicole asked pretending not to know what he was referring to.

"Those ones right there." Jeff stated as he poked her in the neck.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone." Nicole stated as she turned to walk away.

"Tell me where you got those marks!" Jeff demanded as he grabbed her arm.

"I am a grown adult and I don't have to answer to you. It's none of your business what I do in my own time. You are not my parents." Nicole stated angrily as Shannon entered the room.

"You! You did this to her. How dare you touch my sister! Are you sleeping with her too?" Jeff asked angrily.

"She is my girlfriend and what is it any of your business if we are sleeping together or not? You know what, if you want to know every little thing that goes on, then yes we have been sleeping together and earlier today I asked her to move in with me and she said yes. So what do you have to say about that?" Shannon answered.

"You.. You.. Will not live with her! She is our little sister. How dare you sleep with her and take her innocence away from her." Matt yelled.

"She is a grown woman and can make her own decisions. Grow up Matt." Shannon snapped.

"SHE IS STILL OUR LITTLE SISTER!" Jeff yelled as he lunged at Shannon but missed.

"You both need a serious reality check. We are two people who are in love with each other and if that isn't good enough, then I give up. And if you think you are going to make me choose between my brothers and the man I love, well, then dear brothers, you just lost. When you decide to act like mature, grown men, then come talk to me, otherwise forget it." Nicole stated just before she and Shannon left.

Matt and Jeff just stood there and watched them leave. Not knowing what to say, Leah went back into the house were Talia was sitting and joined her.

"You know, you two act more like little kids than grown men. She IS a grown woman who can make her own decisions. And I suggest you both apologize to her tomorrow. And Jeffrey, until you do, you can forget about sleeping with me in our bed." Krista stated. "And Matt you'd better apologize to Nicole before Leah gets the same idea. You don't need her stressing out like this. It's not good for the baby."

Both men stood there and looked at Krista. After listening to what she had to say they nodded. The party ended right after midnight. Shane and Talia left and soon after them, Matt and Leah left. Krista headed upstairs to their bedroom and locked the door. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore crap that night.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Matt stated as he drove home.

"Yeah. Me too. I just don't understand why you can't let her live her life with Shannon. They really do love each other and they deserve to be just as happy as we are and as Jeff and Krista are. Please go apologize to her in the morning." Leah responded.

"I know. You're right. I will go to her in the morning and apologize." Matt stated as he pulled into their drive way.


	15. Chapter 15

**(AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!)**

Chapter 15

The next morning, Matt drove to Nicole's apartment. He noticed that Shannon's Humvee was there.

_Great. Now I have the chance to apologize to both of them in one shot. I just hope that they can both forgive me for the way I acted last night. I can't really blame the alcohol as I didn't drink all that much. Jeff on the other hand did. Well I guess I should get this over with. _Matt thought as he stood in front of Nicole's door.

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

_Who the hell is knocking on my door at 11 in the morning? Whoever it is, there had better be a good reason for waking me up. _Nicole thought as she pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

"Matt! What are you doing here? What do you want?" Nicole asked shocked.

"I wanted to come by and apologize for the way I reacted last night. I know that you are an adult and can make your own decisions, but you are still my baby sister. And sometimes I still think of you as a little girl and not as an adult. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Matt answered.

"I am an adult, Matt. And if I didn't think it was a good idea or the right thing to do, I wouldn't have done it. I love Shannon very much and he loves me. I just wish that you and Jeff would get that through your thick skulls. I am going to be moving in with him this week and I would like for you to help. So yes I do forgive you. And please, don't do this again." Nicole stated as she hugged her brother.

Shannon soon emerged from the bedroom after listening to Matt apologize to Nicole. Matt in turn apologized to Shannon and told him that he would help Nicole move her stuff to his house. Shannon was glad to see Matt acting like a real man again. Jeff on the other hand was a different story. Matt suggested that the three of them meet up for lunch at their favorite Mexican restaurant.

Meanwhile across town, Jeff was starting to wake up. His back and head were killing him and Krista knew it. So she decided to be as chipper as can be. Jeff had spent the night on the couch and was in a fairly bad mood. He couldn't believe that his own wife would actually kick him out of the bedroom. But deep down he knew she was right. He had been wrong for the way he acted last night.

Jeff decided to head into town after taking a hot shower. He was getting hungry and wanted to eat before talking to Nicole and then to Shannon. Jeff headed into Southern Pines to El Chapala. Little did he know, Matt, Nicole and Shannon were all there as well.

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Matt asked as he walked back to his table.

"Getting some food before heading over to Nicole's." Jeff answered.

"Oh. Well, uh, she and Shannon are here with me. I went over there this morning to apologize for last night." Matt responded. "You might want to do the same since she is in a better mood than last night."

Jeff grabbed a menu and walked over to Nicole and Shannon. Jeff sat across from them and poured his heart out. Nicole and Shannon accepted his apology and soon Matt rejoined the table. After eating lunch, the four of them headed out. Nicole and Shannon were going to start packing up her stuff for the move to Whispering Pines. Matt and Jeff headed home to get their wives and were going to meet back at Nicole's apartment to help her pack.

With six people packing and the use of Shannon's humvee and Gilbert's truck they were able to move everything to Shannon's house in one move. After getting settled into Shannon's house, Nicole ordered pizza for everyone. Once everyone had left, Shannon and Nicole locked up and headed upstairs to bed.

The next week had Leah staying with Nicole and Shannon as Matt was back on the road and being 7 months pregnant, Leah didn't want to risk traveling and something happen while on the road. Nicole went with Leah to her doctor's appointment as well.

"Well, Mrs. Hardy. It looks like everything is going good with the baby and your pregnancy. I would like to see you every other week for the next month and then every week until you deliver the baby. Also in a month I would like to see your birthing plan so that we can make sure that your accommodations can be met." the doctor told her.

"Ok. Sounds good." Leah stated.

"Great. Then I will see you in two weeks." the doctor stated as he left the room.

Matt was due to be on the road until the middle of her eighth month. She just hoped that nothing would happen until after he was home. But the fact that she was staying with Nicole and Shannon made her feel a little better about Matt being gone. Matt called Leah every night and talked to her and the baby until he fell asleep. Two weeks had gone by and Leah was getting tired of not being able to do anything but sit at home.

"Shannon is there anyway I can go into town with you and Nicole tomorrow when you go to work?" Leah asked.

"I guess, but shouldn't you be resting?" Shannon answered.

"I've been doing nothing but resting. I need to get out of the house for more than just doctor's appointments." Leah responded.

"Well, I guess that should be ok. As long as you stay close to the shop, I don't see it being a problem and keep your cell phone on you." Shannon stated.

"I promise." Leah said with a smile before heading to bed.

The next day Shannon, Leah and Nicole headed into town. Leah had her cell phone on her as she headed off to do some shopping. She found a cute little baby store that had some decent prices. She must have bought nearly half the store and needed to call Nicole to come help her.

"Nicole, I'm over at the baby store and I need some help carrying the stuff I bought. Can you or Shannon come help me?" Leah asked.

"Uh sure. Shannon will be right there with the car." Nicole stated.

Shannon jumped in the car and drove over to the baby store. He couldn't believe how much stuff she bought for just one baby. After loading up the car and grabbing some food for lunch, they headed back to Gas Chamber. Nicole was happy to see that they brought lunch as she was starving.

Over the next several weeks, between doctor's appointments and getting everything ready for the baby to arrive, Leah finally sat down and created her birthing plan. The morning of the day that Matt was due to come home from being on tour, Leah had a routine doctors appointment.

"How are you feeling today?" the doctor asked.

"Good, but tired." Leah answered.

"That's to be expected this late in the pregnancy. It's your body telling you to rest up for the big day." the doctor responded. "So you are now 38 weeks and 4 days. I want to go ahead and check your cervix. So If you could lay back on the table that would be good."

Leah laid back on the table for the doctor. As he checked Leah's cervix, she winced in pain.

"Did that hurt, Leah?" the doctor asked.

"A little." Leah answered.

"Well you are starting to dilate. I would say you are about 2 centimeters now. Have you been feeling any light contractions?" the doctor responded.

"Yesterday I felt some, but they went away and weren't very painful." Leah stated.

"Ok. Well you are in the very beginning stages of labor. But it can still be anywhere from a few days to a few weeks away. I would like for you to take it as easy as possible until your next appointment." the doctor instructed her. "When will your husband return home?"

"Ok. I will. He comes home this afternoon." Leah responded.

After leaving the doctor's office, Nicole and Leah headed to the airport to pick up Matt. His flight had arrived a little early and he was waiting for them in the baggage claim. Leah waddled over to him and hugged him as tight as she could and kissed him. Nicole drove them back to their house.

Later that night as Leah and Matt were sitting and watching a movie, Leah started to feel some cramp like pains, but they weren't nearly painful enough to cause her any alarm, but she knew that she needed to tell Matt.

"Matt." Leah stated.

"Yes, baby?" Matt asked.

"I'm starting feel some really mild cramp like pains." Leah answered.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Matt asked.

"No. I think we can wait this out. If they get any stronger then we will go. It might just be Braxton Hicks contractions." Leah answered.

"Ok. Just let me know and we will go." Matt stated as he placed a hand on her stomach.

Matt and Leah finished watching the movie and headed up to bed. Leah fell asleep almost instantly. Matt laid next to her and watched her sleep. He rubbed his hand over her stomach and smiled. He couldn't believe that in just a matter of time he would be able to see the person that he had helped create. As he rubbed Leah's stomach he felt it tighten up and then relax. Leah started to stir as the tightening continued.

"Baby are you ok?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. The tightening is stronger than it was before. I think we should time them just in case." Leah answered trying to wake up.

"Ok. Let me get my watch." Matt responded as he got out of bed and grabbed his watch from the bathroom.

Matt and Leah timed the contractions for the next hour. As soon as they hit 6 to 7 minutes apart, Matt called the hospital. They told him to bring Leah in to be checked. As Matt was on the phone with the hospital, he heard Leah shout his name. He ran upstairs and found Leah standing in their bathroom holding her stomach.

"My water just broke." Leah stated when she saw Matt.

Matt informed the nurse on the phone that Leah's water had broke and they were on their way to the hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital, they were taken to the labor and delivery floor. While Leah was being hooked up to monitors and being checked by a doctor on call, Matt stepped into the waiting room and made a few phone calls.

"Dad. It's Matt. Leah and I are at the hospital. Her water broke and she is in labor." Matt told Gilbert.

"Ok son. I am on my way there." Gilbert stated as he hung up.

Matt hung up and then made the next phone call.

"Krista. It's Matt. I think that you and Jeff should start heading to the hospital. Leah is in labor." Matt told her.

"Oh my. Ok. We are on our way there. Don't have the baby before we get there!" Krista exclaimed.

"She'll try not to." Matt chuckled.

Matt hung up and call the last person on his list.

"Nicole, you and Shannon need to get over to the hospital. Leah is in labor." Matt stated one last time. "And can you call Shane for me."

"We are on our way. Yeah I will call Shane. Go tend to your wife." Nicole stated as she got her shoes on.

"Shannon! We need to get to the hospital and call Shane. Leah is in labor." Nicole yelled downstairs.

"Alright I'm on it." Shannon stated as he flipped through his phone to find Shane's number.

"Hey man, it's Shannon. Matt's wife is in labor and wants everyone at the hospital now." Shannon told Shane.

"Ok. We will meet you there." Shane responded.

Once everyone made it to the hospital and were gathered in the waiting room, Matt came out a few times with updates. Leah's labor was a slowly progressing so the doctors gave her some pitocin to help the labor along. Everyone in the waiting room was downing coffee like crazy so that they could stay awake.

It was nearly 3 am when Matt came out into the waiting room. Still no baby, but they were getting closer to the big event. Matt was full of energy and couldn't wait to meet his son. Everyone else was keeping themselves busy playing cards and drawing. Jeff always had a sketch pad with him just in case something inspired him. This time is was the birth of his nephew. Nicole, Shannon, Krista and Shane were playing cards while Talia and Gilbert talked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was nearly 2 hours after Matt had given his last update to those in the waiting room. The doctor came in to check Leah who was in a great deal of pain. The doctor whispered something to the nurse who then left the room and a few minutes later re-entered the room with scrubs and gloves for the doctor.

"Alright, Leah. You are fully dilated and ready to push. On each contraction I want you to push for the count of ten." the doctor instructed Leah on how to push and Matt where to hold her and what he needed to do.

After several pushes and some minor screaming, Leah was ready to get everything over with. The nurses were ready with blankets and everything that the doctor needed to finish delivering the baby.

"Ok, Leah. Two more pushes and your baby will be here." the doctor stated.

Leah did as the doctor told her to and soon their baby was born. After cleaning out his nose and mouth he left out a loud cry. The doctor then eased the shoulders out and the rest of his body came out gently. The doctor placed the baby on top of Leah's stomach as the nurse cleaned him off. Matt cut the umbilical cord where the doctor told him too. After Leah and the baby were moved into a private room. Matt was able to snap a few pictures before heading out into the waiting room.

"Well?" the waiting room chimed together.

"8lbs 2ozs 21 inches, healthy baby boy!" Matt stated excitedly as he showed the pictures of the newest Hardy.

"He looks just like you!" Nicole stated.

"Congratulations, son!" Gilbert stated.

"Yeah. Congratulations, daddy!" Jeff chimed in.

"Thank you! But you all should be congratulating Leah. She did all the work." Matt responded. "Follow me. She has a private room and we all have clearance to be in there."

After everyone met and held Baby Matthew, they headed home to get some sleep. Krista and Jeff were the last to leave as Krista was so content with holding the baby in her arms. After Jeff was able to pry Krista away from the baby, they headed home.

"Jeff?" Krista asked nervously.

"Yes, baby." Jeff answered as he drove home.

"I know we talked about this before, but we've been married for over a year now and I would really like to start trying for a baby of our own." Krista responded.

"Really? I thought you wanted to wait until we had been married for a while?" Jeff asked.

"I did. But seeing Baby Matthew tonight made me realize that I want to have one as soon as we can. I don't want to wait anymore." Krista answered.

"Well then, let's do it." Jeff responded. "I've been wanting to for a few weeks now, but I respected you wanting to wait."

"Thank you baby! So no more condoms or any other form of birth control, ok?" Krista stated.

"Ok." Jeff responded as they pulled into their drive way.

Meanwhile in Whispering Pines, Shannon and Nicole had just gotten home and Shannon was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Nicole was exhausted and crashed on the couch. Shannon managed to stay awake and turned on the TV to watch the news. About an hour into the news, Nicole woke up and made a beeline for the downstairs bathroom.

"Nicole, are you ok?" Shannon asked.

"I will be. I must be coming down with something." Nicole answered.

"Do you want anything?" Shannon asked.

"My toothbrush and toothpaste, please." Nicole answered.

"On my way." Shannon responded as he darted upstairs to grab Nicole's stuff.

After brushing her teeth and taking some meds. Nicole curled up on the couch. Shannon made her some soup and made sure that she was comfortable. Shannon unfortunately had to head to work for a few hours before even thinking about getting any sleep.

The next day Leah and baby Matthew were released from the hospital and Matt was there to take them home. Krista, Matt and Jeff had decorated the house with blue streamers and balloons. There was even a sign over the entry way to the house that read: "It's A Boy!" Leah was happy to be home from the hospital.

Once the new little family was all settled in and unpacked. Leah went into their room to rest while the baby was sleeping. Matt sat in the nursery and watched his newborn son sleep. Soon Matt dozed off in the rocking chair. When Leah woke up it was dark and the house was quiet. She wondered why it was so quiet. Leah walked into the nursery to find her husband asleep in the chair and the baby starting to wake up.

"Come here little one. Mommy needs to change you and then you can eat." Leah whispered to her son as she picked him up.

Leah decided to change baby Matthew in their bedroom as to not wake up Matt. Once baby Matthew was changed Leah made herself comfortable and started to nurse her son. She watched him as he ate and couldn't believe that he was finally here and what a little miracle he was. After she was done nursing, Leah burped Matthew and carried him back into the nursery. Matt woke up when he heard Matthew fuss a little bit.

"Is he ok?" Matt asked.

"He's perfect. He just finished eating and has a clean diaper on. He will go back to sleep so that we can eat something." Leah answered.

"Sounds good. What would you like for dinner?" Matt responded as the door bell rang.

"I don't know, but we should answer the door. I will bundle Matthew up and bring him downstairs." Leah stated.

"Ok. I love you, Mommy." Matt stated as he walked out of the room.

"I love you, too, Daddy." Leah responded.

Matt headed downstairs to see who was at the door. Neither of them were expecting anyone to come over until tomorrow. Matt opened the door to see Jeff and Krista standing there with bags in their hands.

"Jeff, Krista, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Bringing you and Leah some dinner." Krista answered.

"We knew that both of you would be too tired to cook or let alone think about dinner, so we took care of it for you." Jeff stated.

"Thank you." Matt responded as Jeff and Krista made their way into the kitchen.

"Where's Leah?" Krista asked.

"I'm right here." Leah answered as she walked into the kitchen carrying Matthew.

"Aww! There's my nephew!" Krista squealed.

"He's my nephew too ya know." Jeff stated.

Everyone laughed at Jeff. No one would have ever thought that he would be so attached to a baby. Krista couldn't wait to have one of their own. She had a feeling that it was going to take a while to get pregnant, so she was going to enjoy her nephew as much as possible. After everyone ate dinner, Matthew started to wake up and get fussy. Matt took him upstairs to get changed while Leah got comfortable on the couch. Jeff and Krista were still in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Matt only had another 2 weeks off before having to return to RAW. Matt didn't want to leave Leah and Matthew but he knew that Matthew couldn't travel just yet. But once he was 2 months old, he would be able to travel as long as the doctor gave his ok. Matt and Leah took lots of pictures of their precious new family member, not only for the birth announcements, but for Matt to take on the road with him.

"This is Vince." Vince answered his phone.

"Hi Vince. It's Matt Hardy. I have a question I need to ask you." Matt stated.

"Matt. How's that baby boy of yours?" Vince asked. "And how can I help you?"

"He is doing great! Growing more everyday. I wanted to ask you if I could reduce my travel until the doctor gives his ok for Matthew to travel." Matt answered.

"Good to hear. I don't see that being a problem. Would you be ok with traveling for 3 days out of the 7?" Vince responded.

"That would be fine. Thank you, Vince." Matt stated.

"Good. See you when you get back." Vince stated as they hung up.

The next two weeks went by quicker than both Leah and Matt had hoped for. Leah was cleared to drive and go about her normal activities. Leah and Matthew were going to drive Matt to the airport. Leah didn't want Matt to go, but she knew that he had to return back to work.

"I hate saying good bye. Even if it's just for a few days." Leah stated as they drove to Raleigh.

"I know. So do I. And I hate it even more now that I have to say good-bye to Matthew too. But I will be home in 3 days and as soon as the doctor clears Matthew for travel we will be able to travel together." Matt responded.

"I know and I can't wait. I love you." Leah stated.

"I love you too. Take care of yourself and Matthew. I will call you as soon as I get to my hotel in Denver." Matt stated.

"I will. Be safe baby." Leah responded just before Matt kissed her.

Meanwhile over in Whispering Pines, Nicole was feeling much better than she did a few weeks ago. She was back to working full time at Gas Chamber and had started taking some online classes which she could do at work and at home. Nicole was working a typical 5 day work week now that they got someone to cover on Saturday's. Shannon was also there 5 days a week so that he could spend more time with Nicole.

Jeff was still out with his injury even though he wasn't in anymore pain. His doctor advised him to train for a few weeks more before he would clear him to wrestle again. During his time off, he and Krista were having fun trying to get pregnant. Krista wasn't in a rush and she knew that it would happen when the time was right.

Matt hated being away from Leah and Matthew, but at least he was able to talk to them every night. As Matt promised he was home 3 days after he left. Leah couldn't have been happier than to have her husband and father of her son home at last. To most 3 days is nothing, but to Leah and being a new mommy, 3 days seemed like a lifetime.

"I am so happy that you are home!" Leah stated as she got dinner ready.

"Me too. I hate being away from you and the baby." Matt responded.

"I know. And yet we have to do it again in a few days." Leah stated.

"Yes we do, but next week Matthew has his 2 month check up and hopefully everything will go as planned and the both of you can join me on the road." Matt stated.

"Me too." Leah responded as she fixed their plates.

A week later, Matt, Leah and Matthew were sitting in the pediatricians office waiting for their appointment. Leah hoped that Matthew would be cleared to travel with them. It seemed like forever that they were sitting in the waiting room.

"Matthew Hardy?" a nurse called.

"That's us." Leah stated as she stood up with Matthew.

The family followed the nurse into an exam room where Matthew was weighed and measured. Then they headed into another room were the exam would be taking place. Matthew was just in a diaper and wrapped up in a blanket. Soon the doctor came in and started looking over Matthew.

"Well, everything looks great for Matthew. I don't see any reason for him not to travel with you. I know that the WWE has an on-call pediatrician and so I will give you a copy of his records to take with you. I would like to see Matthew back here in 3 months, just so I can check his progress." the doctor stated.

"Thank you, doctor." Matt stated as they left with Matthews records in hand.

"I am so happy that both of you are able to come with me on the road!" Matt stated as they got in the car.

"So am I. Are you going to call Vince or should I?" Leah asked.

"I will call him when we get home. I want to stop by Gas Chamber to see how Nicole and Shannon are doing." Matt answered.

"Ok. How about we grab something to eat first. Neither one of us ate anything this morning and I have to nurse him soon too." Leah responded.

"Sounds good to me." Matt stated as he pulled into a McDonalds.

After lunch they headed over to Gas Chamber. Nicole was sitting at the front desk working on one of her classes while Shannon and another staff member were making sure everything was cleaned and ready for the day. Nicole and Shannon welcomed the break. Normally, anyone under 18 years old wasn't allowed in the shop, but Matthew was a special exception as he was Nicole's nephew.

"So when are we going to tell Matt and Jeff?" Shannon asked after Matt, Leah and Matthew left.

"Soon. We will tell them soon." Nicole answered as she turned back to her computer and her work.


	17. Chapter 17

**(AN: Thank you all for your reviews! In this chapter, Baby Matthew is now 4 months old and Shannon and Nicole make their announcement. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be yet.)**

Chapter 17

It had been two months since Matthew was cleared to travel with his parents. Leah, Matt and Matthew were constantly on the road with maybe 2-3 days home every week. Matt and Leah introduced Matthew to many superstars and Leah with camera in hand took pictures of Matthew being held by the stars for his photo album. Jeff had finally been cleared to wrestle again and would be making his comeback in Houston. Krista was also traveling with Jeff as she missed being on the road and around the other stars.

Back in North Carolina, Shannon and Nicole were helping Gilbert take care of Matt and Jeff's houses, plus working full time. Nicole was almost done with the first part of her online classes and couldn't wait for a small break from school. Shannon and Nicole still needed to tell her family about their news, but wanted to tell everyone at once. Nicole wasn't sure how her brothers were going to take the news, but there was no changing what had happened.

"Regardless of what Matt and Jeff think, it's not up to them. It was our decision, not theirs." Shannon stated.

"I know that. And believe me I don't regret making that decision. And I never will. I love you too much to regret anything that we have done or will do." Nicole responded. "Dad told me that everyone should be home tomorrow afternoon for a few days. I would like to have everyone over here for a BBQ on Saturday."

"I know and neither do I! I love you with all my heart, baby! No matter what happens we will always have each other. A BBQ sounds good to me." Shannon stated. "Maybe we can even turn it into a pool party."

"Yeah. We could." Nicole stated as she got ready for bed.

The next day Nicole spent getting the house cleaned and grocery shopping for the BBQ on Saturday. Gilbert and Shannon were picking everyone up from the airport. After Shannon got back from dropping off Jeff and Krista, he and Nicole headed to the store to get some grocery shopping done.

Saturday rolled around rather quickly for everyone. Matt, Leah and Matthew were the first ones to arrive at Shannon's house followed by Gilbert and then Jeff and Krista. Shannon and the guys manned the BBQ grill while the girls chatted in the kitchen and helped Nicole bring out the platters and drinks.

Once everyone had eaten and were having fun goofing off, Shannon decided that now would be just as good a time than any to break the news to the Hardy Family. Nicole was obviously nervous about telling her brothers and her father their little secret, but it needed to be done.

"May I have everyone's attention." Shannon stated as everyone turned to look at him.

"As you all know, a BBQ is never a true Hardy BBQ without some kind of announcement. Well this BBQ is no different." Nicole started off the announcement.

"Nicole, darlin'. Just tell us this announcement." Gilbert stated expecting the worst.

"Nic, what is it?" Jeff asked.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this and I know that it will probably make most of you mad at me or Shannon or both of us." Nicole stated.

"Nicole and I are, well, we are.." Shannon started to say.

"What Shannon is trying to say is that we are married!" Nicole finished the announcement. "While everyone was busy with Matthew and traveling, we took a long weekend and got married."

Everyone just looked at Shannon and Nicole in shock. No one said a word. Nicole looked over at her father for him to say something. Matt exchanged looks with Jeff while Leah and Krista exchanged looks. No one was sure on what to say to the big announcement.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" Nicole asked.

"We're in shock! Nicole, I don't know what to say." Jeff answered.

"I thought you were gonna tell us you are having a baby." Gilbert answered.

"I'm glad that she's not having a baby, right now. I have to say that I'm honestly surprised that neither one of you told us before this." Matt stated. "But I'm happy for you both."

"So am I." Jeff stated.

"If you're happy darlin' then Shannon, welcome to the family." Gilbert stated.

"We are very happy. And no I am not pregnant." Nicole responded.

Now that everyone was over the initial shock of Shannon and Nicole's announcement, they all congratulated the newlyweds. After the house and backyard were cleaned up, everyone started heading to their respective homes. Shannon and Nicole soon headed to their bedroom for the night.

Over the next few days, the only thing that Krista and Leah could talk about was who would be the next to get pregnant. Krista and Jeff had been trying for a few months now, but still nothing. Leah told Krista that it can take some time to get pregnant especially when you have stress. Leah had suggested Jeff take some time off and he and Krista take a vacation.

Both Jeff and Krista liked the idea. And were soon planning a vacation around the next time she would be ovulating. Matt and Leah were also going to take some time and enjoy their son who was growing by leaps and bounds. Nicole and Shannon were busy with school and work and enjoying their newly married life together.

"So how long do think it will take for Shannon to get Nicole pregnant?" Leah asked.

"I don't want to think about it. That's my baby sister you're talking about." Matt answered.

"I know. But I think it might be fun to guess. I think that when Jeff and Krista return from their vacation, she will be pregnant. And I give Shannon and Nicole about 2 months before she is." Leah responded.

"You know, I think you just might be right. So I have a question for you. I know that Matthew is only 4 months old, but do you want to have another baby?" Matt stated.

"It's way too soon for us to start trying for another baby don't you think?" Leah asked.

"I'm not saying that I want to start right now, but when he's a little older. I would like for him to have a brother or sister to play with." Matt answered.

"I agree. But we will cross that bridge when we get there. In the meantime, we can have fun practicing to make a baby." Leah stated as she climbed on top of Matt and started kissing him.

"That we can." Matt responded pulling his wife closer to him.

Meanwhile in the Bahamas', Jeff and Krista had only left their hotel room to get food and take some pictures of the area around the hotel. Jeff was intent on getting his wife pregnant before they returned to Cameron. Krista was enjoying their getaway as they were finally able to relax and enjoy the baby making process.

Back in North Carolina, Shannon was in the process of trying to get another front desk person, so that Nicole would have more time to finish her online classes. Now that their news was out in the open, Nicole was able to wear her engagement and wedding rings without worrying about someone seeing them.

It was nearing time for Jeff and Krista to return home and back to work. Both of them were hoping that their little vacation had worked to their benefit. Both Jeff and Krista couldn't wait to find out if they were pregnant. Their flight back to North Carolina was long and tiring for both of them and once they were in their own house, they both headed to bed and crashed.


	18. Chapter 18

(AN: Thank you to FearlessHardy, MrsRKOCena, awprncss4386 and HardyRhodesCenaFan1 for your reviews.)

Chapter 18

It had been almost a month since Jeff and Krista returned from their trip. Leah, Matt and Matthew were hanging out at Jeff and Krista's house the day before the guys had to leave for New Jersey. The girls were putting Matthew down for a nap while the guys were out back playing ball.

"So have you taken a test yet?" Leah asked Krista.

"Not yet. I'm only 3 days late. And I don't feel any different either." Krista answered.

"Well some tests can tell as soon as the first day of a missed period. I could run to the store and grab a test for you. I will even sit with you while you wait." Leah responded.

"I'll go with you to the store. And thank you, Leah!" Krista stated.

Leah let the guys know that she and Krista were running to the store and that Matthew was asleep in the living room. Once they were at the nearest store, Krista and Leah headed straight for the pregnancy tests. Leah picked the digital EPT test and proceeded to the checkout. After paying for the test and driving back to the house, the girls headed upstairs to the master bathroom so that Krista could take the test.

"Why does it feel like forever when waiting?" Krista asked.

"I don't know. I guess because you are nervous about what the results could be." Leah answered.

"I guess. I hope that it's positive, but wont be too disappointed if its not." Krista responded.

A few more minutes passed and Krista finally went into the bathroom to look at the test. She walked back into the bedroom were Leah was sitting. Krista had a blank look on her face.

"Krista? Are you ok?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." Krista answered as she handed the test over to Leah.

After exchanging looks, Krista and Leah headed downstairs. Leah picked up Matthew and the three of them joined everyone outside. Leah walked over to Matt, who took Matthew into his arms. Krista walked over to Jeff and pulled him away from the group where they were practically out of sight.

"Babe, is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Everything will be perfect." Krista answered as she handed him the pregnancy test.

"We're.. We're having a baby?" Jeff stuttered.

"Uh-huh." Krista responded nodding her head.

Jeff pulled her into a big hug and then kissed her. He kept looking at the test that read "pregnant" on the little screen. After regaining their composure, they headed back to where everyone else was. Jeff and Krista ordered pizza and decided to tell everyone their great news.

"So before the pizza gets here. Krista and I have something to share with all of you." Jeff stated.

"What's up, bro?" Matt asked as he shifted Matthew to his other arm.

"We're having a baby!" Krista exclaimed.

After everyone congratulated Jeff and Krista, they enjoyed some pizza and watched The Hardy Show DVD's. As the night came to an end, Matt, Matthew and Leah headed home as Matthew needed to go to bed. Matt and Leah spent the rest of the night in each others arms making love as if it would be the last time.

The next morning, Leah and Matthew said their goodbye's to Matt and Leah told Matt to be safe and to call when he got to the hotel. Matt was pumped about his match against Randy Orton and Legacy, but he was going to miss Leah and Matthew so much. Matt called once he reached his hotel room which he was sharing with Jeff. Krista was going to stay the night with Leah and Matthew.

It was now the night of Matt's match. He was more than ready for it, but couldn't wait to get home to his wife and son. As his match went on both men took a good beating. Randy then RKO'd Matt and as he was trying to get up, Legacy came out and kicked Matt as hard and as fast as they could. The bell rang and Lillian announced that due to disqualification, Matt Hardy was the winner. Matt was then taken out of the ring and out of the arena via EMT's.

Leah had just put Matthew down for a nap and Krista was making breakfast. As Leah was coming down the stairs, her cell phone started ringing.

_Don't you see the writing on the wall? You're in way over your head._

"Hey Jeff. What's up?" Leah asked.

"It's Matt. He is on his way to the emergency room after his match with Orton and Legacy. He's beat up pretty badly." Jeff answered.

"Oh my God. Tell him I am on my way there." Leah responded as she hung up the phone. "Krista, can you stay with Matthew for a few days? I have to go to New Jersey. Matt is in the hospital."

"Of course. Go be with Matt. He needs you now. Matthew and I will be fine here." Krista stated.

Leah quickly packed and headed to the airport. On the way there, she called Gilbert and let him know what had happened and that she was on her way to Matt's side. Once at the airport, Leah was able to get on the next flight. She called Jeff back to let him know what time her flight would be landing.

Once Leah had landed in New Jersey, she quickly made her way to find Jeff. Since she had only packed a carryon, they didn't need to stop in baggage claim. Jeff and Leah literally ran to Jeff's rental car.

"So what exactly happened tonight?" Leah asked as they got in the car.

"After Randy RKO'd Matt, Rhodes and DiBiase came out and attacked him by kicking him as hard as they could. It took, me, Shane McMahon, Kofi, and a few others to fight them off so that the EMT's could get to Matt safely." Jeff answered.

"Are they going to get suspended or something?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. It's up to Stephanie, Shane and Vince. In my opinion, I want revenge on them. And so do a few others." Jeff answered.

"I know you do. How much further to the hospital?" Leah responded.

"About 15 minutes." Jeff stated.

As they continued their drive to the hospital, Leah called Krista to let her know that she made it to New Jersey and was on her way to the hospital with Jeff. Once they arrived at the hospital, Jeff dropped Leah off at the front and told her which floor to go to. Jeff went to park the car and would join her in Matt's room.

Leah headed to the 4th floor of the hospital. There was a nurses station and a security desk. She tried to go past the security desk, but the guard stopped her. She showed him her drivers license and he let her pass. She walked up to the nurses station where an older nurse was sitting.

"Excuse me. My name is Leah Hardy and I am looking for my husband Matthew Hardy." Leah stated as the nursed looked at her.

"Uh huh. Can I see some ID, hon? Cause as far as I know you could just be a crazed fan." the nurse asked.

"Sure. I am not a crazed fan, but here ya go." Leah answered.

"Sorry for the delay. Your husband is in room 431. It's the last room on the left." the nurse stated.

"Thank you. And my brother-in-law is on his way up here too. And I hope you don't so the same to him." Leah responded.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked.

"Jeff Hardy. You can't miss him. He will be the one with purple and green hair." Leah answered as she headed towards Matt's room.

Matt was laying in his bed with his eyes closed, but wasn't asleep. He thought it was a nurse who walked in and mumbled something about leaving him be.

"I would let you be, but you had me scared." Leah stated.

"Leah? What are you doing here? Where is Matthew?" Matt asked shocked that his wife was there.

"Jeff called me and I got on the first flight here. Matthew is with Krista at our house. How are you feeling?" Leah answered.

"I look better than I feel." Matt responded as he pulled the blanket off of his chest and stomach.

Matt was literally black and blue all over his rib cage and on some parts of his stomach.

"Is anything broken?" Leah asked.

"Still waiting on the x-rays to come back." Matt answered.

"Well then I am going to wait right here with you. Jeff should be up here in a little bit." Leah responded as she took her husband's hand and gave him a quick kiss just as the doctor walked in.

"Alright Mr. Hardy, we have your x-ray results. May I ask who this is?" the doctor stated.

"Good. This is my wife, Leah." Matt answered.

"Ok. Well you have 2 broken ribs and 3 severely sprained ribs. I recommend that you go home and heal. I will send my orders to your boss. I think that with the severity of the injury, you will be out for at least 3 months." the doctor told them.

"Thank you, doctor. When can I go home?" Matt responded.

"Tomorrow." the doctor stated before leaving the room.

The next day Matt was released from the hospital. Jeff and Leah took him to the hotel so that they could pack up his stuff before heading to the airport. Krista and Matthew were waiting for them when they got home. Jeff was able to take a short amount of time off to help out with Matt.

Once the were home and all settled in. Matt rested on the couch while Leah put Matthew in his playpen. Krista and Jeff were in the kitchen fixing dinner. Krista had called Nicole and Shannon to let them know that everyone was home and what had happened to Matt.

_**Flashback- 3 days ago- Whispering Pines, NC**_

_"Baby, can you stop at the store please. I need to find something real quick." Nicole asked as they were on their way to work._

_"Sure." Shannon answered._

_After stopping at the store and finding what she needed. Nicole hurried back to the humvee. Shannon continued their drive to work. Once they got to the shop, Nicole did what she needed to do. Just after the shop had opened for the day, Nicole looked in her desk drawer to find the answer she was looking for. All the artists were there that day as it was a Saturday._

_"Shannon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nicole asked._

_"Sure. Let's go outside." Shannon answered. "What's up?"_

_"Here." Nicole responded as she handed him the rectangular object._

_"This is a.." Shannon started to say._

_"Yes it is." Nicole responded._

_"And this means that I'm, you're, we're…" Shannon stuttered._

_"Yes. Now nothing is 100% and I have to take one at the clinic, but as far as I know this is correct." Nicole stated._

_Two days later…Monday afternoon._

_"Hello." Nicole answered her phone._

_"This is Sara. May I please speak with Nicole Moore?" she asked._

_"This is she." Nicole stated._

_"Alright, Nicole. I have your results and they are positive." Sara told her._

_"Thank you, Sara." Nicole responded as she hung up. _

_Nicole grabbed her keys and headed the mall. After getting everything that she needed, she went back home and started her project. Once she was finished, she put it in the car and took off for Gas Chamber. Shannon was tattooing a customer as was a few of the other artists. When he was finished, he walked over to Nicole and gave her a quick kiss. Nicole handed him the note cards that she had worked on. Shannon flipped through the cards and then looked at Nicole who was wearing a shirt that said it all._

_"Baby, I am so happy!" Shannon stated as he hugged his wife._

_"So am I." Nicole responded._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**Present day.**_

_I hope that Matt is ok. I know that he has been injured many times before, but now he has my nephew to worry about out. Why am I getting so emotional about this. _Nicole thought as she started to tear up.

Shannon and Nicole pulled up to Matt's house and headed up to the door. Nicole wanted to tell everyone the good news, but decided to wait until a better time. Nicole walked over to Matt and hugged him as gentle as she could. Shannon walked into the kitchen and hugged Leah. He could tell that she was a mess and hadn't slept in a few days.

The days and weeks went by rather quickly, Matt was healing like he should and was able to move around more easily. Krista was in the beginning of her third month and Nicole was nearing the end of her third month. Nicole and Shannon still hadn't told anyone as they decided to wait until they were through the first trimester.

"Shannon, we need to tell them soon." Nicole stated as she got dressed for work.

"I know. But how and when do you want to tell them?" Shannon asked standing in the doorway.

"I don't know how, but I don't want to hide it anymore. Especially since I am starting to show." Nicole answered.

"Ok. Why don't we tell them tonight?" Shannon suggested.

"Ok. Could we start with my dad? I kinda wanted him to be the first to know before my brothers." Nicole asked.

"Sure. Are you almost ready?" Shannon answered.

"Yeah." Nicole stated as she stood up and walked out of the room with Shannon.

Later that night, Shannon, Nicole and Gilbert were sitting in Gilbert's living room talking and looking at Nicole's photo albums. Nicole started to get emotional when looking at the pictures of her mother holding her as a baby and toddler. Nicole was an unexpected surprise for her parents, especially since it had been 7 years after Jeff was born.

"Darlin', are you ok?" Gilbert asked his daughter.

"Yeah. I just wish mom was still here. I only had her for 2 years of my life and I feel like I don't even know her. Jeff and Matt had more time with her than I did. And I don't think that it's fair." Nicole stated through tears.

"I know darlin'. She was taken long before her time. I wish she was still here as well. She would be very proud of you. A beautiful young woman about to get her degree and married to great guy." Gilbert told his youngest.

"Thank you, daddy." Nicole responded. "Shannon and I do have some good news for you."

"Oh? What was is that?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, our family will be getting bigger in the next six months." Nicole answered. "We're pregnant!"

"Darlin'! That's the best news I've heard all day! When?" Gilbert responded.

"Six months. I'm at the end of the first trimester. We wanted to wait until now just in case." Nicole stated.

"I'm happy for you both. But you do know that you need to tell Matt and Jeff too." Gilbert stated.

"We know. We are planning on telling them tomorrow. We just wanted to tell you first." Shannon responded.

"Good to know." Gilbert stated.

The next day Shannon and Nicole headed over to Matt and Leah's house to tell them. After lunch Leah asked Nicole to help her put Matthew down for a nap. The three of them headed up to Matthew's room.

"So what's going on with you and Shannon?" Leah asked as she changed a diaper.

"We have something to tell everyone. Dad already knows as we told him last night." Nicole answered.

"Is it what I think it is?" Leah asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Nicole answered.

"I can just tell. How far?" Leah responded.

"End of the third month." Nicole stated.

"That's great. You and Krista are due right around the same time then." Leah stated.

"Yeah. Shannon is so happy and I can't wait to meet this little one." Nicole stated.

Leah smiled at her sister-in-law and finished putting Matthew down for a nap. They then headed downstairs, just in time to find Jeff and Krista walking through the door. Nicole was happy to see her other brother and sister-in-law, as this meant she only had to break the news one more time. Once everyone was sitting in the living room, Nicole decided to just come out and tell her brothers about the baby.

"Matt, Jeff. I have something that I need to tell you." Nicole stated.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"We're having a baby. I'm at the end of the first trimester." Nicole announced.

Everyone congratulated Shannon and Nicole on the pending arrival of their baby. Nicole and Krista were due within a week of each other. And they couldn't be happier.

Two weeks had passed and Matt was doing a lot better and his ribs were still healing nicely. The bruising around his torso was nearly gone and physical therapy wasn't as painful for him as before. Leah spent most of the time keeping up the house and taking care of their son. Meanwhile, Krista and Jeff were across town at Moore County Hospital waiting for their ultrasound appointment.

"So are we going to find out what we are having?" Krista asked Jeff.

"I would like to know, but if you don't then I can wait too." Jeff answered.

"I want to know. I can't wait another 4 ½ months to find out if we are having a son or daughter." Krista responded.

"Krista Hardy?" the nurse called.

"That's me." Krista said as she stood up.

Jeff and Krista followed the nurse into the ultrasound room and waited for the technician to come in. After doing the initial exam and making sure that everything was like it should be. The tech showed them their baby and all the parts. She showed them the heart and brain as well. Jeff squeezed Krista's hand as they looked at their baby on the monitor.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the tech asked.

"Yes we would." Krista answered as she squeezed Jeff's hand back.

"Alright lets take a look." the tech stated as she moved the wand over Krista's stomach. "I don't see any extra body parts, so I would say that you are having a girl."

After getting cleaned up, Jeff and Krista headed to their car. Krista was absolutely beaming knowing that her's and Jeff's baby was healthy and growing like she should be. Krista was also happy that they were having baby girl. It's not that she didn't want a boy, she had always wanted her first baby to be a girl.

"Jeff, you're quiet. Is everything ok?" Krista asked as they sat in El Chapala's waiting for Matt, Leah, Matthew, Nicole and Shannon to join them."I hope you are not upset that we're not having a boy."

"Baby I couldn't be happier that we are going to have a healthy baby girl. I'm just taking it all in and thinking about how to decorate her room now that we know we are having a girl." Jeff answered just before the rest of their group arrived.

"So what is this surprise lunch all about?" Matt asked.

"Well, we had our ultrasound appointment this morning and we wanted to tell all of you together that you are going to have a niece. We're having a girl!" Jeff answered.

"That's awesome!" Nicole exclaimed as she hugged her brother.

"Congrats Bro!" Matt stated.

"So Nicole, when do you go in for your ultrasound?" Krista asked.

"Tomorrow actually." Nicole answered.

"Are you two going to find out what you are having?" Matt asked.

"Yes. We both decided that we wanted to find out so that we can get everything ready before he or she is born." Shannon answered as he rubbed Nicole's stomach.

The next day Nicole and Shannon were sitting in the ultrasound room waiting for the tech to come in. After doing the exam, the tech printed out some pictures for them of their baby. She asked if they wanted to know what the sex of the baby is.

"Alright, it looks like you will be having a boy. Congratulations!" the tech stated.

"Now all we have to do is come up with a name for him." Nicole responded as they walked through the hospital halls.

"That we do. Any suggestions?" Shannon asked.

"Not really. Unless you want him named after you. I am horrible at picking names." Nicole answered.

"Shannon Brian Moore Jr.? I like my name, but lets give him something that is his own name." Shannon stated.

"Sounds good to me. What do you suggest?" Nicole asked.

"I have no idea. Why don't we look up some names and go from there." Shannon stated.

"Ok. We can do that when we get home." Nicole responded as her phone went off.

_Don't you see the writing on the wall? You're in way over your head._

"Hello Jeff." Nicole answered her phone.

"Hey sis. How was your appointment?" Jeff asked.

"Good. Just left the hospital. What's up?" Nicole answered.

"Well are you going to tell me whether we are going to have a niece or nephew?" Jeff teased.

"Oh you wanted to know that?" Nicole teased back.

"Uh yeah. So, what are you having?" Jeff asked.

"A boy." Nicole answered. "But don't go telling everyone now. I was about to send a mass text message to everyone."

"Right on. Ok I won't say anything." Jeff stated as they hung up.

_**Hey everyone. We just wanted to let you know that the baby is doing great and we are going to have a boy! XOXO Nicole & Shannon**_

_That great news! Congrats baby sis!- MMH._

_**Thanks Matt.**_

_Rock on! The Hardy's and Moore's are giving birth to the next generation of superstars. LOL. -KH_

_**I don't know about that yet…LOL.**_

_Now that will make 2 grandsons and 1 granddaughter for me. Congratulations darlin'- Dad_

_**Thanks Dad.**_

_Yay! Congratulations! -Leah_

_**Thanks Leah! **_

Nicole enjoyed the rest of the drive home where she and Shannon looked up about a thousand different names for their son. After about three hours, they had the names narrowed down to 10 possible names for the baby. They decided that it was time to take a break and get some dinner. Shannon grilled some chicken while Nicole made some pasta and a salad.


	20. Chapter 20

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews! In the beginning of the chapter 2 months have passed and both Krista and Nicole are in their 7th month of pregnancy. Matt is fully healed and back on the road with Jeff. The chapter will span over 2 months.)**

Chapter 20

"Shannon! We really need to narrow the names down please. He will be here in 2 months." Nicole pleaded with her husband.

"Alright! We can do it now since I know you have the list of names with you." Shannon responded.

"Yes I do. So the names we have listed are…" Nicole stated as she rambled off the names on the list.

"Ok. I don't like 1, 5, 7,8 and 10." Shannon stated.

"Ok. And I am not fond of 2 and 9." Nicole stated.

"Well that leave us with 3 names to choose from. Alexander, Jason and Zachary." Shannon commented.

"That's a lot better than having ten names to chose from." Nicole responded.

"That it is. How about Alexander Brian Moore?" Shannon suggested.

"I love it." Nicole responded as she smiled at her husband.

Nicole leaned over and kissed Shannon and didn't care who saw it. Nicole was starting to get cravings for more than just strange foods. And that night she was going to give into her cravings.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Krista were also in the process of picking out a name for their daughter. They had the middle named picked out, but were trying to find a first name to go with it. Jeff found that Krista was even more sexy while pregnant and couldn't keep his hands off of her. After making love, Jeff curled up with his wife and they both fell asleep.

It had been nearly 2 weeks and Jeff was home on leave. Both Krista and Nicole had enrolled in Lamaze classes and the guys hated it. Leah was busy planning a double baby shower and she had started working from home for the Department of Social Services in Raleigh. Matt was on the road 2-3 days a week and home the rest of the time. Leah liked being able to work from home as she was able to be home with Matthew and not have to put him in daycare. Since both Krista and Nicole were due in less than 6 weeks, the shower was scheduled for the first Saturday of their 9th month.

The following week, Matt and Leah had the family as well as Shane and Talia over for Matthew's first birthday. He had his own little cake to smash and Leah took lots of pictures. Matt couldn't believe that his little boy was already one. He watched Leah through the night as she talked with their family and friends. He noticed something about her that was different but couldn't tell what it was.

The day of the baby shower came rather quickly. Matt was home and was able to help Leah decorate the house and backyard. It was a surprisingly warm April Saturday in North Carolina. Leah was in the kitchen finishing up some of the salads for the party when Matt came up behind her.

"Matt! Not now. People are going to start arriving soon." Leah protested.

"So, we still have a little bit of time. And Matthew is asleep so now would be the perfect time to have a little fun of our own." Matt responded.

"Alright! I give up. But you'd better make it good and fast." Leah stated as they darted upstairs.

After their little afternoon fun, Leah fixed her hair and clothes and headed back downstairs. Matt sat on the edge of their bed and realized that they hadn't used anything. Leah wasn't able to take anything as everything made her sick. Matt just hoped that their timing was off as they were not ready for another one.

Soon after Matt came downstairs, everyone started to arrive for the party. Leah hosted the games while the guys manned the grill. Everyone was having a blast. After eating and opening gifts, the guests started to leave. Jeff, Krista, Shannon, Nicole, Shane, Talia and Gilbert were the only ones left. While the guys were cleaning up the backyard, the girls were in the living room going through all the gifts.

"So Leah. Nicole and I were wondering what its like after the baby is born?" Krista asked.

"What do you mean? Being a mom or what?" Leah answered.

"What she is trying to ask is, what is the sex like after having a baby?" Nicole asked.

"Oh. Uh well I guess it depends on the person. I personally think that the sex is better. But I am not one to discuss our sex life with everyone." Leah answered.

As the girls continued to talk and go through the gifts, Nicole started to feel some light pain, but ignored it. Once the house and yard was cleaned up, Gilbert, Shane and Talia left. Shannon and Nicole were the next ones to leave as they had a 30 minute drive back to their house.

"Shan, I think that we should stop by the hospital." Nicole stated.

"Why? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Shannon asked panicking a little.

"I just want to get checked. I had some pain earlier and it's starting up again." Nicole answered trying to calm him down.

"Ok. Let's go." Shannon stated as he turned the car towards the hospital.

Nearly three hours after arriving at the hospital, Nicole was laying in a hospital bed with fetal monitors and a blood pressure cuff on her. Shannon was sitting nervously in the chair next to the bed. They were waiting for the on call doctor to come in and check Nicole. Shannon wanted to go call their family, but Nicole didn't want everyone sitting around the hospital just in case it was nothing. After the doctor finally came in and checked Nicole, he looked at Shannon.

"I would suggest that if you have family in the area to call them. Nicole is in labor and about 4 and half centimeters dilated." The doctor stated.

"But she's not due for another 3 ½ weeks. Is the baby going to be ok?" Shannon asked nervously.

"The baby is perfectly fine. Lots of women give birth a few weeks early all the time without any complications. I will be back in about an hour to check on Nicole." the doctor answered.

"Thank you. I am going to go call your dad, Shane and your brothers. I will be right back." Shannon stated as he gave Nicole a quick kiss.

Shannon made his way out of the maternity ward and to the elevators. He headed to the main floor and into the main lobby of the hospital before making his phone calls. He called Shane and Talia first. Talia had to work in the morning, but Shane said that he was on his way. Shannon then called Gilbert. Gilbert stated that he would be on his way as soon as he could get dressed. Shannon hoped that Jeff was still at Matt's house.

"Hello." Matt answered the phone.

"Matt! It's Shannon. Is Jeff still there?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. They are just getting ready to leave. What's up?" Matt answered.

"Nicole and I are at the hospital. She was having some pain when we left your house and the doctor just checked her and she is in labor. Shane and your dad are already on their way here." Shannon responded.

"Ok. We are on our way too." Matt stated as he hung up.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Leah asked as she tried to balance Matthew on her hip.

"Get the diaper bag ready and get Matthew some extra clothes. It's going to be a long night. Jeff, Krista, Nicole is in labor and at the hospital." Matt answered.

Soon the five of them were on their way to the hospital. By the time they got there, Nicole was having some pretty intense contractions, but didn't want any pain meds. Everyone was in the room with Nicole as that is what she wanted until it was time to have the baby.

Two hours had passed since everyone arrived at the hospital. The doctor came in and checked Nicole. He told everyone that it was really close to being time to deliver the baby. Everyone hugged and kissed Nicole as they made their way towards the waiting room. Matthew was asleep in his stroller, Matt and Leah played cards with Jeff and Krista, and Shane and Gilbert talked. Shannon soon emerged from behind the double doors.

"Alexander Brian Moore, 7 lbs 2ozs, 21 inches long." Shannon stated as he showed pictures on his camera to everyone.

"Congratulations!" Shane stated.

"Thank you. Congratulations to all of you too. You're aunt's, uncle's, cousin, and grandpa to him." Shannon responded.

After everyone congratulated Shannon, he headed back to Nicole's side. Everyone headed home to get some sleep before returning to the hospital to visit Nicole and Baby Alexander. Nicole was cuddling with her newborn son when Shannon entered the room.

"He is the cutest baby in the hospital." Shannon stated as he looked at his son.

"Well, he does have a very handsome daddy." Nicole responded.

"And a very beautiful mommy." Shannon stated as he placed a kiss on Nicole's forehead. "You were truly amazing tonight. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift."

"You helped me. If it wasn't for you, I don't think that I could have done it. And thank you. You helped create this wonderful gift." Nicole stated as she yawned.

Shannon took his son from Nicole's arms and covered her with the blanket. He sat in the rocking chair and rocked his son to sleep. Once Alexander was asleep, Shannon put him in the bassinette and curled up on the pull out bed in the room.

Alexander woke up about every 2 hours to be fed. Nicole tried to nurse him, but her milk hadn't come in yet. After feeding Alexander, Nicole went back to sleep as she knew her family would be there in a few short hours. Alexander's next feeding came at 8 am. Once again Nicole tried to nurse, but still nothing. Shannon fed him a bottle while Nicole took a shower.

Jeff and Krista were the first ones to arrive for a visit. They couldn't stay long as Krista had an appointment with her OB. Matt, Leah and Matthew were the next ones to arrive. Matt took some pictures so that he could share them with their friends and family. Gilbert came up after Matt and Leah had left. He spent the rest of the day with his new grandson and his daughter. Shannon was able to get away for a few hours once Gilbert was there with Nicole. He took a nice hot shower and took a short nap before heading back to the hospital.

Nicole and Alexander were released from the hospital 2 days later. Shannon was happy to have his new family home with him at last and he knew that the sleepless nights were about to begin. Nicole's milk finally came in the night before they were released, so now she was finally able to nurse Alexander when he was hungry.

The following week, Nicole and Shannon took Alexander to Gas Chamber to show him off. Everyone cooed over the newborn boy. While they were visiting with the staff, Nicole's phone went off.

_Don't you see the writing on the wall? You're in way over your head._

"Hello." Nicole answered her phone.

"Nicole it's Jeff. I can't reach Matt or Leah, but we are on our way to the hospital. Krista is in labor." Jeff stated.

"Ok. I will call him and we are on our way there." Nicole stated as she hung up to call Matt.

"Matt, It's Nicole. Jeff just called and said that they are on their way to Moore County Hospital. Krista is in labor. Shannon and I are on our way there now. Call me when you get this, please." Nicole left a message.

Nicole tried calling Leah's phone as well as was finally able to get a hold of them. They got Jeff's message and were on their way as well. Nicole went back into Gas Chamber to get Shannon and their son so that they could go.

"Shannon, I hate to cut this visit short, but we need to get to Moore County Hospital. Krista is in labor." Nicole told her husband.

"It's ok. Let's go." Shannon responded as they packed up Alexander's diaper bag and left for the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

**(AN: This is the last chapter. Please watch for the sequel.)**

Chapter 21

Several hours had passed and everyone they knew was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Matt and Leah walked around the hospital with Matthew and got everyone something to eat and drink. Gilbert played with both of his grandson's as much as they would allow him to.

It was nearing bedtime for the youngest members of the family, but no one wanted to leave hospital. Matt went out to the car and got Matthew's stroller so he could lay down. Alexander fell asleep in Shannon's arms while Nicole walked around. It was nearly 11pm when Jeff finally emerged from behind the double doors. He was carrying a tiny bundle wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"I would like all of you to meet, Savannah Ruby Hardy." Jeff stated as he walked over to Gilbert.

"You're mother would be proud." Gilbert responded after hearing the name of his granddaughter.

"Thank you, dad." Jeff stated. "She weighs 6 lbs 12ozs and is 20 inches long and born at 10:42pm. Krista is doing good, but very tired. I need to take Savannah back in there. You are all more than welcome to come visit tomorrow morning."

"Congratulations, Daddy!" Nicole stated as she hugged her brother and gave her niece a soft kiss.

"I will let everyone else know via Myspace." Matt stated.

"Thanks." Jeff responded as he turned to head back to Nicole's room.

Once Matt, Leah and Matthew got home, Leah put Matthew to bed and got in the shower. Matt headed into their office and got on the computer. While he waited for Myspace to load, Matt called Vince who was in California, to let him know that Jeff and Krista had their baby. Myspace was finally up and Matt started his blog.

"_Hello fellow Mfer's,_

_This is going to be a brief update. Leah, Matthew and I are doing good. Been very busy here in the dirty south. My sister Nicole and her husband Shannon Moore welcome a healthy baby boy last week. Alexander Brian Moore 7lbs 2ozs 21 inches long. My nephew is already taking after his Uncle Matt, LOL. And tonight Jeff and Krista welcomed their daughter, Savannah Ruby Hardy, 6lbs 12ozs 20 inches long. Everyone is doing great. Our dad had tears in his eyes tonight when Jeff announced Savannah's full name. Ruby was our mother's name, may she rest in peace. _

_Well, it's been a long exciting day and I am exhausted. So until next time, be good and be safe!_

_~Matt"_

Matt finished posting his blog and shut off the computer. He headed upstairs and walked into the bedroom just as Leah was coming out of the bathroom. Matthew was sleeping soundly in his room and would hopefully sleep through the night. Matt collapsed on their bed and Leah soon joined him.

"What a night! I am just glad that Krista and Savannah are doing good." Leah stated.

"Me too. Dad has to be on cloud nine by now. Three grandkids within 14 months." Matt responded as he curled up next to Leah.

"Yeah. I know we haven't had much of chance to talk about it, but I wanted to know if you wanted to have more kids?" Leah asked.

"You're right we haven't had much time to talk about that. I love you and our son and yes I would like to have maybe 2 or 3 more kids. If that's ok with you." Matt answered.

"I love you too. And yes that it fine with me." Leah responded as she leaned over and kissed Matt.

Over the next several weeks, Jeff and Krista brought Savannah home and started to get adjusted to having a newborn in the house. Gilbert hosted a party to welcome the newest members of the family. Nicole was finally able to complete her online classes and both her and Shannon were back to working full time. Once Savannah was 2 months old, Jeff brought her and Krista along with him on the road. Leah continued to work from home and Matt was on the road as well. Everyone one was healthy and happy.

**(AN:I hope you liked this story. It is shorter than I expected to be, but please keep an eye out for the sequel. Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews!! ~Krista Hardy)**


	22. Thank You!

**I JUST WANTED TO GIVE EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY A BIG THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO MADE IT POSSIBLE FOR ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY. EVEN THOUGH THIS PART IS OVER FOR NOW. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL COMING SOON. SO PLEASE KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR IT. IF EVERYTHING GOES WELL FOR ME TONIGHT, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SEQUEL UP TONIGHT.**

**THANKS AGAIN...**

**KRISTA HARDY**


End file.
